Kiss the demons out of my dreams
by Muffn
Summary: Harry will Draco. Er weiß es nur noch nicht. Draco braucht niemanden. Denkt er jedenfalls. Bis er unfreiwillig zum helden wird... irgendwas zwischen HumorRomanceDrama Slash .. FINISHED
1. Kapitel 1

**Disclaimer: **Alle Personen, Orte und so weiter gehören allein J. K. Rowling.. und ich verdien' auch nichts mit der Geschichte. Der Name der Fanfic ist eine Textzeile aus einem Lied, das allein Green day gehört. Der Titel zu diesem Chap ist wiederum eine Textzeile aus einem Song, das nur mr. Farin U. gehört…

**Pairing: **In dem Chap noch gar nüscht.. aber bald (irgendwann mal) Draco x Harry

* * *

…**.Einfach Phänomenal egal**

Draco sah sich seufzend auf dem Bahngleis 9 ¾ um. Dieselben Idioten wie letztes Jahr. Und das Jahr davor..und das davor… Aber was hatte er erwartet? Er schloß genervt die Augen. Es konnte nicht mehr lange dauern. In Gedanken zählte der blonde Slytherin.. 3…2…1..

„DRAYYY!Drayy! Hier sind wir!"

Draco schlug die Augen wieder auf. Pansy stand laut rufend und winkend nur ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt. Er war nur froh, dass sie ihn nicht angesprungen hatte. Langsam schritt er zu seinem höchsteigenem Fanclub herüber. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf Harry Potter, den er mit einem überheblichen Grinsen musterte. Harry drehte sich augenrollend zu Ron und Hermine.

„Der geht mir jetzt schon wieder auf die Nerven."

Draco wich indess geschickt zu Seite, so dass Pansy, die ihn gerade zur Begrüssung Umarmen wollte stolperte, sich dann aber an Dracos Ärmel festkrallte und den Blonden so fast zu Boden riß. Das war zwar nicht ganz der Auftritt, den Draco sich vorgestellt hatte, aber so musste es halt auch gehen. Einfach geschickt überspielen.

„Ähhmm..Hi."

Goyle und Crabe begrüßten ihn überschwänglich. Blaise Zabini hielt sich als einziger zurück und sah zu Boden. Draco starrte seinen besten Freund an. Schon vor den Ferien hatte Blaise sich ihm gegenüber so merkwürdig verhalten. Und damit hatte Draco den Einzigen Menschen in Slytherin, der ihn nicht nur anhimmelte verloren.

Da fuhr auch schon der Hogwartsexpress ein und die Schüler stürmten in den Zug. Draco bahnte sich, gesäumt von Goyle und Crabe, die die restlichen Schüler zur Seite drängten, einen Weg zu ihrem Stammabteil. Dort ließ er sich auf das rote Polster sinken. Begeistert hingen Pansy, Goyle und Crabe an seinen Lippen, als er gelangweilt von seinen Ferien erzählte.

Ron beugte sich vor und flüsterte vertraulich: „Und? Was glaubt ihr? War es bei Malfoy diese Ferien soweit?"

Harry runzelte die Stirn.

„Was meinst du damit nun wieder?"

Hermine prüfte, ob die Tür des Zugabteils gut verschlossen war, bevor sie für Ron antwortete.

„Er meint, ob Malfoy sein dunkles Mal bekommen hat."

Harry riß die Augen auf.

„Meint ihr wirklich, dass er Todesser wird? Ich mein, das ist doch nicht sicher."

Ron machte ein Gesicht, als ob Harry ihn gefragt hätte, ob die Erde nun wirklich eine Scheibe sei. Er rollte übertrieben mit den Augen.

„Aber das ist doch klar! Schau dir doch nur mal seine Familie an. Die sind doch alle Todesser."

„Wird es nicht langsam Zeit, dass du dem goldenen Trio deinen obligatorischen Zugbesuch abstattest?", fragte Blaise ohne von seinem Buch aufzusehen. Wie immer, wenn er mit Draco redete, ignorierte er die anderen drei vollkommen.

„Wow! Es kann sprechen!", bemerkte Draco trocken.

Blaise legte das buch weg und runzelte die Stirn. „Was…?"

„Ich mein damit, dass wir seid einer Stunde in diesem Zug sitzen und du noch kein Wort mit mir gewechselt hast. Zu deiner Frage: Ich überlege noch, ob ich nicht dieses Jahr drauf verzichte. Ist zwar immer sehr erheiternd, aber es wird auf die Dauer irgendwie öde.. obwohl's ja schon fast Tradition ist."

Ron sah sich apathisch um.

„Ist es nicht langsam Zeit das der mit seinen beiden Schränken hier auftaucht?"

Harry sah auf seine Uhr.

„Eigentlich schon. Merkwürdig.."

Draco starrte gelangweilt aus dem Fenster. Goyle und Crabe lauschten angestrengt Pansy; die Draco irgendwas erzählte. Was es war, hätte der Blonde zwar nicht sagen können, aber Pansy schien überhaupt nicht zu registrieren, dass er ihr mal wieder nicht zuhörte.

Draco stand plötzlich auf und gähnte.

„Los. Lass uns Gryffindors schlachten gehen!"

Draco riß grinsend die Ron seufzte zum Steinerweichen.

„Hast du eigentlich nichts zu tun?"

„Natürlich nicht! Du weißt doch, dass ich nichts lieber tue als dein verpickeltes Gesicht zu sehen, Wiesel."

Wie erwartet lachten Crabe und Goyle höhnisch auf.

„Verzieh dich, Malfoy. Besonders hübsch bist Du übrigens auch nicht.", zischte Ron.

Harry musterte Draco kurz. Na da hatte Ron nicht ganz Recht. Inzwischen war das Grinsen des Blonden noch breiter geworden.

„Oho, Potters Haustierchen wird rebellisch!"

Harry meinte in einem überraschend sachlichem Ton: „Verschwinde Malfoy. Oder gibt es noch einen guten Grund, dass du hier bist?"

Draco verzog das Gesicht. So machte das Ganze ja gar keinen Spaß.

„Och komm Potter. Als würdest du nicht jeden Moment meiner Anwesenheit genießen."

„Was..äh.. ich mein.. Quatsch! Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein? Als würde ich wollen, dass du hier bist! Lächerlich! Wenn du frustriert bist musst du das nicht an anderen auslassen. Halt einfach deinen verlogenen Mund!"

„Huuuhhhhh, meinte Draco, Ganz ruhig, Narbengesicht. Nicht gleich ausfallend werden. Kommt, wir gehen. Sie beginnen mich zu langweilen."

Mit diesen Worten machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und schritt aus dem Abteil. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Züge. Das schien ein interessantes Jahr zu werden...

* * *

Ich geb zu, dass das kein riesige aufregendes Kapitel ist…das nächste wird auch berauschender (Mir fällt kein Swynonym für „aufregend" ein… und word hat nur so komische) , aber ich würde mich trotzdem riesig über eine kleine Rückmeldung in Form eines Reviews freuen (kann natürlich auch eine große Rückmeldung sein..) 


	2. Kapitel 2

**Disclaimer: **siehe letztes chap..

**Vielen Dank an Isabelle de Lioncourt, Amunet und Babsel.**

Ein paar Worte zuvor: Ich hoffe diese Fanfic lesen nicht allzu große Cho-fans.. ich gebs zu. Ich mag sie nicht. Deshalb ist sie womöglich „etwas" OOC.

Noch was: Diese Story ist quasi mein Ausgleich zu „Ameris". Das heißt, dass diejenigen, die „Ameris" gerne lesen, diese Geschichte wahrscheinlich nicht mögen und andersrum. Deshalb bewertet mich nicht aufgrund dieser Geschichte..

* * *

**Wie soll ich dir etwas erklären, was ich selber nicht versteh?**

„Bist du eigentlich immer noch mit Cho zusammen?", fragte Ron.

Er und Harry standen vor der Tür der großen Halle und warteten auf Hermine.

„Hhm, ja. Denke schon."

„Du DENKST das? Habt ihr euch in den Ferien nicht mal getroffen oder so?"

„Naja, wir haben mal telefoniert."

„Ja… und?"

„Nichts und."

Ron rollte mit den Augen.

„Willst du sie nicht wenigstens suchen gehen?"

„Weißt du, vor den Ferien war ich sicher, dass ich in sie verliebt bin. Aber inzwischen.. ich weiß nicht so genau."

Ron stieß seinen Freund mit dem Ellbogen an.

„Hey. Da kommt sie."

Cho lief direkt auf Harry zu. Ihre Miene ließ nichts Gutes ahnen.

„Wieso hast du dich nicht gemeldet?", rief sie hysterisch.

„Ähm.. Na, du hast dich ja auch nicht bei mir gemeldet."

Cho machte eine theatralische Geste und stürmte in die große Halle.

„Puh!", meinte Ron und machte damit nach Harrys Meinung den unnötigsten Kommentar des Tages.

Das wollte er ihm auch gerade sagen, als Hermine die Beiden ungeduldig in die große halle winkte."

Harry setzte sich auf seinen Platz. Lustlos stocherte er in seinem essen herum, der obligatorischen Rede von Dumbledore lauschte er nur halbherzig. Er musste das mit Cho wieder in Ordnung bringen. Auch wenn er nicht ganz einsah, weswegen sie dermaßen wütend auf ihn war. Schließlich hatte Harry sie angerufen. Zwar nur einmal und sie hatten auch nicht sonderlich lange miteinander geredet, aber er HATTE sie angerufen!

Draco schob sie Erbsen auf seinem Teller hin und her. Er war extrem froh, dass Pansy es nicht geschafft hatte sich neben ihn zu setzten. Blaise ging ihm allerdings immer noch so weit wie möglich aus dem Weg. Deshalb saß Draco zwischen Goyle und dem neuen Sucher des Quidditschteams, Nathaniel Gray. Draco war, wie er erwarte hatte, zum neuen Kapitän des Teams erklärt worden. Sein Blick glitt über die Schüler an den anderen Häusertischen. Er blieb bei Harry hängen. Der Gryffindor starrte nachdenklich ins Leere. Sah der eigentlich immer schon so gut aus? Vielleicht sollte Draco ihm mal einen Besuch abstatten… Schnell vertrieb er den Gedanken aus seinem Kopf. Das war immer noch HARRY POTTER. Derselbe narbengesichtige, prüde, langweilige Idiot wie vor dem Ferien. Und, was noch wichtiger war, war er immer noch derjenige der Voldemorts Pläne durchkreuzen konnte.

Nach dem Essen kehrte Draco sofort in den Schlafsaal, den er sich mit Blaise, Goyle, Crabe und Nathaniel teilte, zurück. Seit Jahren schon bemühte sich Lucius Malfoy um ein Einzelzimmer für seinen Sohn, aber es standen einfach nicht genügend Räume zur Verfügung. Der junge Malfoy ließ sich rückwärts auf sein Himmelbett sinken und zog die Vorhänge zu.

Cho strahlte Harry an.

„Schon in Ordnung. Ich verzeih dir!".

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Das ding ja einfach. Aber eigentlich sollte er sich langsam an ihre plötzlichen Stimmungsschwankungen gewöhnen.

„Öh… gut.", meinte er, nur um überhaupt irgendwas zu sagen. Cho lächelte und schien auf etwas zu warten. Harry nahm sie zögernd in die Arme.

„Was ist eigentlich los mit dir?", fauchte Draco. ER hielt Blaise am Arm fest, sodass dieser nicht wieder die Möglichkeit hatte ihm auszuweichen.

„Nichts. Ich weiß gar nichts was du meinst", meinte Blaise ohne seinem Gegenüber in die Augen zu sehen.

„Oh doch. Das weißt du genau. Und weder du noch ich werden hier eher wegkommen, bevor du mir die Wahrheit erzählt hast. Und glaub mir ich weiß wann du lügst."

Blaise ließ den Kopf hängen.

„ich bin mir sicher , du willst das nicht hören. Versprech mir, dass du mich nachher nicht anders behandelst als jetzt."

„Ich geb generell keine Versprechen, die ich nicht vorhabe zu halten."

„Gut… aber sag nicht, ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt."

„Ihr habt euch also wieder vertragen?", fragte Ron recht ungläubig.

„Naja, sie hat sich eher mit mir vertragen, aber es ist wohl wieder alles in Ordnung. Was ist eigentlich mit dir und Hermine?"

Harry wollte eigentlich nur von ihm und Cho ablenken. Er musste sich erst einmal selbst über ein paar Dinge klar werden.

„Naja, Mine und ich sind nicht wirklich zusammen, aber ich denke schon, dass sie sich vielleicht für mich interessiert. Sie hat so was angedeutet."

„Aha."

„ich mein, sie hat es nicht gesagt, aber so was merkt man doch, oder?"

„Hhm."

„Also irgendwas war da ja schon immer."

„Haja."

„Meinst du nicht auch?"

„Öhh, was? …öhm,..sicher, sicher."

„Ich hab irgendwie das Gefühl, das du mir nicht zuhörst. Du denkst an Cho, richtig?"

„Dir kann ich einfach nichts vormachen."

Eigentlich hatte er an einen gewissen blonden Slytherin gedacht, aber das würde er Ron bestimmt nicht erzählen.


	3. Kapitel 3

**Disclaimer**: Wie letztes Kapitel.. nur gehört das Lied, aus dem die Textzeile für das Chap dth

Erstmal muss ich das mit den Trennungsstrichen.. bzw. mit den nicht verhandenen Trennungsstrichen aufklären. Ich hatte nämlich welche eingebaut, aber die wurden irgendwie beim hochladen gelöscht… das ist keine ziemlich schlechte Ausrede, sondern tatsächlich die Wahrheit! Aber ich werde mich drum kümmern

**Isabelle de Lioncourt: **Voila! Ein längeres Kapitel! und ganz schnell!#'knuddelknuff#

**quincey:** Dank dir

* * *

**Wie hoch ist die Möglichkeit, dass ein Mensch den andern liebt?**

„Ich.. ich glaub ich hab mich in dich verliebt, Draco."

Draco starrte Blaise schockiert, geradezu angeekelt an. Er ließ den Arm seines besten Freundes los.

„Nein. Das hast du nicht."

„Bist du wirklich so blind? Alle wissen es, oder ahnen es jedenfalls. Nur du checkst wieder nichts, weil du dich nur um dich kümmerst."

„Lass mich mit deinen Wahnvorstellungen in Ruhe. Das kann unmöglich wahr sein!"

„Wieso? Denkst du nur Mädchen fallen bei deinem Anblick schmachtend in Ohnmacht? Als wärst du dir nicht bewusst, was du für eine Wirkung hast."

„Sicher. Das heißt ja nicht, dass wir gleich heiraten müssen."

Blaise sah Draco traurig an, drehte sich um und lief die Treppe in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Draco blickte ihm nach.. Natürlich würde er Blaise nicht hinterherlaufen. Er setzte sich auf sein Bett und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Blaise war der Einzige in Slytherin gewesen, der ihn nicht mit Samthandschuhen angefasst hatte und in ihm nur seinen Namen sah. Draco hatte jeden in Slytherin gehabt, den er gewollt hatte. Er hatte gemerkt, dass Blaise das gestört hatte, aber das Draco ihn damit verletzt hatte wusste er nicht.

Nathaniel kam in das Zimmer gestürzt.

„Draco? Wann kommst du? Das Team wartet auf dich. Wir spielen doch gegen Gryffindor."

Draco horchte auf.

„Team? Gryffindor? Hää.?"

„Das Quidditchspiel.. es wurde auf heute vorverlegt. Blaise sollte dir doch bescheid sagen."

Draco seufzte. Na toll, der war ja für nichts mehr zu gebrauchen. Er sammelte seine Quidditch- ausrüstung zusammen und lief Nathaniel hinterher.

Etwa zwanzig Minuten später schwebte er über dem Quidditchfeld Hogwarts.Er musste sich erstmal an seine neue Funktion als Jäger gewöhnen und sich abgewöhnen ständig nach dem Schnatz Ausschau zu halten. Draco beugte sich über seinen Besen. Er flog kurz über dem Zuschauerrang der Gryffindor. Verwundert kniff er die Augen zusammen, um den dunkelgekleideten Mann, der sich unerkannt zwischen den Schülern bewegte, besser erkennen zu können. Draco drehte seinen Besen, um noch einmal über den Zuschauerrang zu fliegen. War das Lestrang? Der Todesser schien irgendetwas unter seinem Umhang zu suchen. Draco fragte sich, wieso sein Vater ihm nicht erzählt hatte, wenn die Todesser irgendetwas planten.

Auf einmal sah Draco im Augenwinkel etwas Schwarzes, was auf ihn zuraste. Der Slytherin riß hektisch seinen Besen herum. Er verlor den Halt, strauchelte und merkte dann, wie er wie in Zeitlupe von seinem Besen rutschte. Verzweifelt versuchte er, den Besenstiel zu ergreifen, doch er fand keinen Halt und Draco stürzte in die Tiefe. Bevor es ihm Schwarz vor Augen wurde, registrierte er, wie er auf etwas Weichem landetet.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry sah, dass Draco angestrengt auf einen Punkt unter ihm starrte. Der Gryffindor vermutete, dass sein Gegner den Schnatz entdeckt hatte. Er beschatte seine Augen und suchte den Himmel ab, doch er konnte den kleinen, goldenen Ball nirgendwo ausmachen. Vielleicht konnte er ihn sehen, wenn er näher zu Malfoy flog. Harry lenkte seinen Besen also in die Richtung des Blonden. Plötzlich sah er, wie der Slytherin aufschreckte und den Halt an seinem Besen verlor. Untätig musste Harry mit ansehen, wie Draco von seinem Besen fiel.

Als Draco die Augen wieder öffnete, blickte er direkt in die mehr, oder weniger besorgten Gesichter von Blaise, Dumbledore und Mrs.Pomfrey. Er blinzelte Was war denn hier los?

„Er ist aufgewacht, Sir", hörte er Blaises Stimme.

„Ja, anscheinend. Mr Malfoy? Wie geht es ihnen?" fragte Dumbledore.

„Keine Ahnung. Wie sollte es mir denn gehen?" meinet Draco, noch etwas verpeilt.

„Hhm, gut. Er ist bei Bewusstsein. Ich muss jetzt auch wieder in mein Büro."

Der Schulleiter ging auf die Tür des Krankensaals zu. Draco richtete sich auf und sah sich verwundert um. Mrs Pomfrey war inzwischen auch irgendwohin verschwunden. Draco wandte sich an Blaise.

„Okay…. Was ist passiert?"

„Erinnerst du dich denn nicht mehr? Du hast Potter wahrscheinlich das Leben gerettet!"

„ICH HABE _WAS _GETAN?"

Draco Gesicht war eine Mischung aus Entsetzen und Ekel.

„Na, wie es aussieht hatte ein Todesser ein Attentat auf ihn geplant und du, na ja, du hast ihn zu Fall gebracht und verhindert, dass er Potter mit einem Fluch belegt oder so."

In Dracos Gehirn ratterte es. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, etwas Derartiges getan zu haben. Deshalb sagte er erstmal nichts. Stattdessen begann er zu überprüfen, ob seine Körperteile alle noch funktionierten. Als er seinen rechten Arm heben wollte, jagte ein stechenden Schmerz durch seinen Körper. Blaise sprang zu ihm und hielt Dracos Arm sanft fest.

„Du darfst ihn nicht bewegen. Pomfrey meinte, dass die Knochen innerhalb der nächsten Stunden wieder zusammenwachsen. Dann ist alles wieder wie neu."

„Danke. Du kannst meinen Arm jetzt wieder loslassen."

„Oh, ja. Natürlich."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

„Das hätte ich wirklich nicht von Malfoy gedacht! Ich dachte immer, er ist auch ein Todesser." Meinet Hermine aufgeregt.

„Ich sagte doch schon, dass er vom Besen gefallen ist", sagte Harry knirschend.

„Du könntest ruhig etwas dankbarer sein!"

„Ms Granger, Mr Potter. Hätten Sie die Güte sich wieder dem Cocnosco-Trank zuzuwenden? Achja, Mr Potter. Sie werden Mr Malfoy von allem in Kenntnis setzten, was wir heute besprochen haben." Schnarrte Snape.

Harry starrte den Lehrer entsetzt an.

„Wieso ich? Das kann doch Zabini machen! Oder Goyle.. oder.."

Snape lächelte hämisch.

„Ich bin der Lehrer, Sie sind der Schüler. Ich bestimme, sie folgen. Also werden Sie Malfoy heute einen Krankenbesuch abstatten."

Harry grummelte irgendwas unverständliches, fand sich aber mit seinem Schicksal ab.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Draco zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Was machst _du _denn hier, Potter? Hast du dir Sorgen um mich gemacht?"

„Bild dir bloß nichts ein. Ich bin nur auf Snapes Befehl hier. Und glaub mir, ich wär überall lieber als hier."

„Hey! Bisschen mehr Dankbarkeit bitte. Immerhin habe ich dir anscheinend den Arsch gerettet."

Du bist einfach vom Besen gefallen. Ich habs gesehen, ich war nämlich genau neben dir."

Draco richtete sich auf.

„_Du _warst das also. Hätt ich's mir doch denken können, Wenn du nicht wie ein Wahnsinniger auf mich zugerast wärst, wär ich nicht gefallen."

Harry merkte, wie er sich in die Verteidigung zurückzog.

„Ich dachte, du hättest den Schnatz gesehen."

„ICH BIN DOCH GAR KEIN SUCHER MEHR, DU IDIOT!"

Harry kam sich dumm vor, verständlicherweise.

„Naja, wi auch immer. Ich bin hier um dir was über den Cocnoso-Trank zu erzählen. Frag mich was."

Ein hinterhältiges Lächeln schlich sich auf Dracos Gesicht.

„Ich soll dich was fragen?

„Richtig."

„Schonmal gefickt?"

„Eine Frage über den Trank."

„Ich find dein Liebesleben aber viel interessanter."

„Das ist jetzt NICHT das Thema."

„Dann machen wir es eben zum Thema."

„Nein!"

„War das jetzt ein „Nein, wir machen es nicht zu Thema" oder ein „nein, ich hab noch nie"?"

„Das Erste."

„Langweiler."

„Du kannst ganz schön nerven, hat dir das schon mal wer gesagt? Nein, bin keine Jungfrau mehr."

„Oha! Und, wie viele?"

„Was interessiert dich das überhaupt?

„Ist es so abwegig, sich einfach nur so für seine Mitmenschen zu interessieren?"

„In deinem Fall: JA!"

„Willst du dich nicht wenigstens hinsetzten, Potter?"

„Huch! Was war das! Plötzlicher Nettigkeitsanfall?"

„Sowas kennt ein Slytherin nicht."

„Sorry, wollte deine „Bad-boy"- Eonstellung natürlich nicht anzweifeln."

„Setz dich oder lass es bleiben. Mir ist es gleich."

Ob er es sich eingestehen wollte oder nicht, irgendwie gefiel ihm dieses Gespräch mit Potter. Jedenfalls besser als allein im Krankensaal rumzuliegen.

Harry versuchte es noch einmal:

„Können wir jetzt vielleicht über den Cocnoso-Trank…"

„Ich schlag dir was vor. Du erzählst was von dir und dann erzähl ich was von mir."

„Es wird interessant. Ich schlag allerdings vor, dass wir es andersum machen."

„Gut. Also..hmm.. bin keine Jungfrau mehr. Jetzt du: Wieviele?"

„Drei."

„Drei? Ich dachte jedes Mädchen Hogwarts reißt sich darum mit dir ins nächste Gebüsch zu springen. Ich selbst habe aufgehört zu zählen. Und, wie siehts Orientierungsmäßig bei dir so aus? Hete, bi oder..?"

„Hetero natürlich!"

„Hätt ich's mir ja denken können. Ich selbst halte mich im Moment für bi."

„_Was_? Heißt das…"

„Richtig. Ich bin quasi an beiden Ufern zuhause. Wieso sollte auch eine Hälfte der Welt auf Draco Malfoy verzichten müssen?"

„Bescheidenheit ist nicht gerade deine Stärke, oder?"

Der Slytherin lächelte.

„Wenn du meinst.

Eine knappe halbe Stunde später verließ Harry den Krankenflügel. Irgendwie hatte er es doch noch geschafft, das Gespräch auf den Trank zu lenken, auch wenn es schwierig gewesen war. Der Dunkelhaarige dachte über dieses seltsame Gespräch nach. Malfoy stand also auf beide Geschlechter. Hätte Harry nie gedachte. Aber was änderte das schon? Harry hatte nichts gegen Schwule. Und Malfoy war ja wohl so etwas Ähnliches. Nur er selbst könnte sich natürlich niemals vorstellen mit einem Jungen… Ekelhaft. Harry lief in den Gryffindorturm zurück und legte sich schlafen. Er hatte fast den halben Nachmittag mit Malfoy verbracht. Harry dachte an Chos merkwürdiges Verhalten und an die noch merkwürdigere Unterhaltung mit Malfoy, bis er endlich einschlief.

* * *

Ich möchte mich für diese extrem Kommunikation entschuldigen… aber ich liiieeebe es diese Gesräche zu schreiben. 


	4. Kapitel 4

Kurz, kürzer, das neue Kapitel! Aber das musste so sein, weil jetzt quasi ein ganz wichtiger Abschnitt beginnt ….öhm.ja. Ich beeil mich mit dem nächsten Chap, allerdings werd ich erstmal ‚Ameris' weiterschreiben…

Übrigens möcht ich mich für die Rechtschreibfehler im letzten chap entschuldigen "EOnstellung"...peinlich,peinlich... -.-

**luxfc**: _Brötchen_ O.o ? Aha! Du-sollst-nichts-in-die-reviews-schreiben-was-nicht-zur-fanfic-gehört... trotzdem danke (mich würd das auch stark belasten, wenn ein kerl..naja.. egal) Oh..grad kommt das Lied von Britney-auf-Drogen.. naja wurst.. bin auch etwas angeschlagen (zuviel müllermilch orginal)

**Kati: **Wusste ja nicht, ob dir die Geschichte gefällt..und hinterher verschreck ich dich ganz.. Zum Review: Richtig. Sowas wie hausaufgabenüberbringung. Zum Titel..öhm. ja, das krieg ich noch irgendwie hin, dass der zur story passt.. (oups) #knuffel und herzmuffins verschenk#

**vava: **Ich mein damit, dass dieses Gespräch bei mir aufm Pc schon so 2,5 Seiten eingenommern hat..also ziemlich lang... Danke für das Lob! Sowas erhält mich quasi am leben!

**carry: **Dankö!

* * *

**My independence has vanished in the haze**

Harry wachte auf. Er wusste nicht mehr, wovon er geträumt hatte, aber die Art des Traumes konnte er leicht an seinen körperlichen Reaktionen erkenn. Der Gryffindor schwang aus dem Bett und duschte kalt. Dann weckte er Ron und sie gingen zusammen in die große Halle. Harry Blick huschte zum Slytherintisch. Malfoy schien es ja wieder bestens zu gehen. Ron winkte ungeduldig, da Harry stehen geblieben war und einen gewissen Slytherin anstarrte. Harry setzte sich auf seinen Platz. Seine Beine zitterten leicht. Er wusste nun von was sein Traum gehandelt hatte oder besser von _wem._ Er hatte von _Draco Malfoy_ geträumt. Harry beruhigte sich selbst damit, dass das bestimmt nur mit dem gestrigen Gespräch zusammenhing und nichts zu bedeuten hatte. Der Gryffindor blickte zu Cho. Sie war immer noch so wunderschön wie früher. Irgendwie verblüffte es Harry immer noch, dass sie sich ausgerechnet ihn ausgesucht hatte. Schließlich war er ein Jahr jünger als sie und es war bestimmt nicht immer einfach mit dem berühmten Harry Potter zusammenzusein. Harry wusste, dass er glücklich sein sollte, doch er hatte immer das Gefühl, als würde ihm irgendetwas fehlen. Der Dunkelhaarige schüttelte den Gedanken ab. Er _war _glücklich. Und nicht zuletzt _hasste er Draco Malfoy._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Draco saß im großen Sessel im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytheribns. Um ihn herum hatten sich sofort seine Anhängsel versammelt. Pansy hatte sich ungebeten auf Dracos Schoß niedergelassen, als Sebastian Cale, ein Drittklässler, ins Zimmer stürzte.

„Draco? Dein Vater ist am Telefon."

Der Angesprochene sprang auf und beförderte Pansy somit unabsichtlich unsanft zu Boden. Er wich ihr aus und lief zu der kleinen Telefonnische neben dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Draco schloss sorgfältig die Tür hinter sich bevor er den Telefonhörer aufnahm und sich räusperte.

„Ja?" fragte er. Wenn sein Vater ihn in der Schule anrief bedeutete das meist nichts gutes.

„Was hast du dir eigentlich dabei gedacht? Du hast nicht nur einen angesehenen Todesser nach Askaban gebracht, sondern uns auch um eine gute Gelegenheit gebracht, uns endlich Potter vom Hals zu schaffen. Weißt du eigentlich, wie du mich blamiert hast?"

„Ich…"

„Es ist mir egal was deiner Meinung nach passiert ist. Klar ist, dass du mir mal wieder nichts als Schande gebracht hast."

Dracos Hand verkrampfte sich um den Hörer. Der Blonde bebte, als sein Vater fortfuhr:

„Du solltest wirklich wissen, dass wir uns keinen Skandal mehr erlauben können. So wie du dich inzwischen verhältst kannst du das Haus Malfoy nicht mehr präsentieren. Ich denke es ist besser wenn…"

Draco kannlte den Hörer auf die Kabel. Noch ganz überrascht über sein lebensmüdes Verhalten bildete sich ein wahnwitziger Plan in Dracos Kopf. Er setzte sein gewinnenstes Lächeln auf und stieß die Tür zum Gemeinschaftsraum auf.

„Blaise! Ich brauche deine Hilfe."


	5. Kapitel 5

**Disclaimer: **Habs letztes Chap vergessen.. Argh. Nicht, dass es irgendjemand interessiert hätte (hätte mich wohl auch nicht) aber egal. Also: Der Titel aus dem letzten Kapitel gehört den Beatles, dass aus dem hier gehört Green day.

Vielen, vielen, riesigen Dank an: **teufelchennetty, Lifthrasil,** **vava, windhauch, CitySweeper und (**last but not least) **carry!**

* * *

#räusper,räusper# ein bisschen was von mir am Anfang:

Zuerst möchte ich dezent auf „Ameris" meine zweite (bzw. erste) HpxDm- Fanfic hinweisen, die jetzt zuende ist und bei der ich mich sehr, sehr über ein paar Reviews freuen würde.. oder lest es einfach so. Es lohnt sich!

Ich habe jetzt…tadadam.. eine **Beta-leserin!** Wer die letzten Chaps gelesen hat (oder überhaupt alles bei dieser fanfic) wird jetzt erleichtert aufatmen.. war ja echt nicht mehr schön mit der Zeit. ABER ich muss mich verteidigen. Das liegt nicht (nur) an meiner alles übertreffenden Verpeiltheit, dass ich so viele Tippfehler mache, sondern vor allem daran, dass ich das ja per Hand vorschreibe und dann nur eben schnell abtippe und hochlade. Naja. Jetzt hat das Elend jedenfalls sein Ende, obwohl ich feststellen musste, dass meine neue Beta auch nicht alle Fehler gefunden hat (z.b. „meinet Hermine sacjhlich") wenn euch noch was auffällt: Ab jetzt ist **luxfc** schuld! ..aber ich hab das Kapitelmir auch noch dreimal durchgelesen.. und jetzt sollte es endlich, endlich in Ordnung sein. Überzeugt euch selbst:

* * *

**You know, I know, you are wachting at me**

Draco wusste, dass die Blicke aller Schüler auf ihm lagen. Nicht, dass er nicht sowieso immer im Mittelpunkt stand, wenn er einen Raum betrat, aber diesmal war die Sache eine etwas andere. Blaise' Arm lag um Dracos Taille, der Blonde lehnte an den Schultern seines Freundes. Er beschloß noch einen draufzusetzen. Draco zog Blaise zu sich und küsste ihn. Sofort stieg der Geräuschpegel in der großen Halle an und Draco lächelte zufrieden. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Snape den Kuss gesehen hatte und alles sofort seinem Vater erzählen würde.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Harry starrte zu Draco und Blaise. Alles um die Beiden herum schien zu verschwimmen. Harry merkte, wie sich etwas in ihm schmerzhaft zusammenzog. Ron flüsterte ihm aufgeregt irgendetwas zu, doch der Dunkelhaarige hörte ihm nicht zu. Harry senkte den Kopf, als Dracos Blick seinem begegnete. Der sollte bloß nicht denken, dass Harry ihn beobachtete. Der Gryffindor konnte einfach nicht begreifen, was er gerade gesshen hatte. Malfoy und _Zabini?_ Der Ire war doch weit unter Malfoys Niveau. Nicht, dass es Harry interessierte, aber irgendwie…

In dem Moment merkte Harry, wie ihm Jemand auf die Schulter tippte. Er drehte sich um und sah Claire, eine Freundin von Cho. Sie hielt ihm einen Brief hin. Harry runzelte die Stirn und nahm das Schriftstück, faltete es auseinander und las:

_Heute Abend, 22 Uhr, im Astronomieturm._

_Cho_

Harry betrachtete die Buchstaben auf dem Blatt. Hätte sie ihm das nicht einfach _sagen _können? Naja, wer verstand schon die Frauen. Die Hauptsache war, dass er ein Date mit Cho hatte und nicht weiter über Malfoy und seine verdrehten Beziehungen nachdenken musste.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Draco gabelte gut gelaunt Pfannekuchenstücke auf.

„Guckt Snape her?", flüsterte er Blaise zu.

„Hm. Ja. Du weißt schon, dass du jetzt dein Stein im Brett bei dem verloren hast, oder? Ich glaub kaum, dass der sehr tolerant ist."

„Och passt schon."

„Das heißt du musst jetzt für die Tests in Zaubertränke _lernen,_ Dray."

Draco hielt in seiner Bewegung inne und verschluckte sich beinahe.

„Meinst du echt?", hustete er schockiert.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Ron's Augen glichen immer mehr denen eines Eichhörnchens, auf das man eine Schrotflinte ansetzte.

„Boar. Das Malfoy abnormal ist wusste ich ja schon immer. Aber _schwul?_ Boaaarrr…hätt ich nicht gedacht."

„So besonders ist das doch auch nicht.", meinte Hermine sachlich.

„Dooooohooch! Es ist….keine Ahnung. Ich mein ich kann jetzt nichts mehr gegen den sagen, ohne das alle denken ich hätte was gegen Schwuch.. ähm.. Schwule."

„Verhalt dich einfach so wie immer.", sagte Harry.

Ron wandte sich zu seinem besten Freund.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du noch gar nichts gesagt hast. Das ist doch die perfekte Gelegenheit Malfoy fertig zu machen."

„Nein, das mach ich nicht."

„Och komm… Nur ein bisschen. Als ob der sich anders verhalten würde."

.-.-.-.-.-.

Draco stand auf. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass Pansy nicht da war. Blaise berichtete ihm, dass sie aus der Halle gestürzt war, als sie die Beiden gesehen hatte. Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. Was konnte er denn dafür, dass alle ihn so toll fanden. Er nahm seine Sachen zusammen und lief zu „Geschichte der Zauberei". Obwohl es eigentlich keine festen Sitzplätze gab, war Dracos Stammplatz natürlich frei geblieben. Links und rechts setzten sich Crabe und Goyle hin, da Blaise diesen Kurs nicht belegt hatte. Kurze Zeit später betrat auch das goldene Trio Gryffindors den Raum. Sofort feixte Draco über Rons zusammengewürfelte Klamotten. Ron versuchte sich zusammenzureißen, aber wie üblich explodierte er kurze Zeit später.

„Es kann dir total egal sein, wie ich rumlaufe, Malfoy. Halt endlich deinen verlogenen Schlangenmund."

Draco zog die Augenbrauen hoch und hatte sichtbar Mühe nicht loszuprusten.

„Wow, Weasley. Eine Metapher! Aber wahrscheinlich wars nur ein Versehen. Tatsächlich haben wir uns gerade über deinen… _interessanten_ Kleidungsstil unterhalten. Sehr.. grungig sagen wir mal. Aus welchem Müllcontainer habter das denn wieder gefischt?"

Rons Gesichtsfarbe glich seinen Haaren.

„Dein Vater ist doch nur durch Schmiergelder so reich geworden. Das weiß jeder."

„Aufs Maul?", zitierte Draco „Lord of the Wheed".

Harry trat dazwischen, als Draco aufstand und seinen Umhang zurückwarf.

„Lass es, Ron. Der ist es doch nicht wert. Und du, Malfoy: Kümmer dich um deinen eigenen Dreck oder hast du Stress mit deinem _Freund_ und stresst deshalb hier so rum?"

Draco machte einen verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Freund? Häää? …Ähmm..Achso. Mein FREUND, den ich sehr LIEBE und mit dem ich ZUSAMMEN BIN? Blaise Zabini? Mit dem ist alles in Ordnung."

Nun war Harry dran verwirrt auszusehen.

„Öh.. ja, dann ist ja alles okay."

Immer noch stirnrunzelnd zog er Ron zu den letzten freien Plätzen, ganz vorne. Er setzte sich und ließ eine weitere todlangweilige Stunde „GdZ" über sich ergehen, unterbrochen nur von kleinen Papierkügelchen, die von einer bestimmten Position rechts hinter ihm auf ihn geworfen wurden.

Als die Stunde zuende war, wartete Blaise vor der Klassentür schon auf Draco, der betont unauffällig zu ihm schlenderte und ihn übertrieben mit einem intensiven Kuss begrüsste.

„Was hast du jetzt, Schatz?", säuselte er.

„Keine Ahnung. Nichts, schätz ich mal.", gab Blaise etwas weniger begeistert zurück.

„Oh, welch wunderbarer Zufall! Dann sollten wir ein paar Stunden zu zweit verbringen, schließlich brauchen wir viel Zeit weil wir ja erst vor kurzem zusammengekommen sidn."

Er zog Blaise Richtung Kerker, der unbeteiligt hinter ihm hertrottete. Sobald sie außer Sichtfeld der anderen Schüler war, ließ Draco Blaise' Hand los.

„Mann, ist das anstrengend"

„Vielleicht solltest du einen Gang zurückschalten, wenn wir glaubhaft rüberkommen wollen…"

„Ach, besser zuviel als zuwenig. Ich versuch so schwul zu sein, wie möglich. Mein Vater wird sich in Grund und Boden schämen. Hähä."

„Klar, Schatz.", murmelte Blaise gedankenverloren.

Draco drehte seinen Kopf zu Blaise und warf ihm einer seiner undeutbaren Blicke zu, sagte aber nichts.

.-.-.-.-.

Harry war immer noch wie paralysiert. Langsam fragte er sich, ob Malfoy irgendwie auf Drogen war oder so. Sehr suspekt, wie der sich heute wieder verhielt. Hey, wieso dachte er eigentlich _schon wieder _über den Idioten nach? Er hatte ein Date mit seiner Freundin und zwar in einer halben Stunde. Der Dunkelhaarige saß auf seinem Bett und überlegte sich, ob er was anders anziehen sollte, entschied sich dann aber dagegen. Draußen war es bereits dunkel geworden. Harry zog ächzend seinen alten Koffer unter dem Himmelbett hervor und suchte seinen Tarnumhang. Cho konnte sich jetzt noch ungestraft im Schloß bewegen, schließlich war sie Vertrauensschülerin, aber er würde mit schweren Strafen rechnen müssen, schließlich hatte er schon des Öfteren die Schulregeln verletzt. Harry geriet langsam in Panik, als er seinen Koffer bis zum Grund durchsucht hatte und den Umhang immer noch nicht gefunden hatte. Er ersuchte sich zu erinnern, wann er ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Bilder von seinem kleinen Zimmer im Ligusterweg stiegen vor seinem geistigen Auge hoch.

„Fuck", murmelte er leise. Natürlich hatte er den Tarnumhang im Ligusterweg liegengelassen. Harry überlegte nicht lange. Er konnte Cho nicht versetzten, dass würde sie ihm nicht verzeihen. Also schlich Harry durch den nun leeren Gemeinschaftsraum. Dann musste es eben so gehen.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Draco lief vor dem steinernen Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins auf und ab.

„Hat er noch nicht angerufen? Seid ihr sicher?", schrie er ein paar Viertklässler an, die er zum Telefondienst verdonnert hatte. Natürlich würde er nicht sofort drangehen, wenn sein Vater anrief, dass sah ja aus, als hätte er auf den Anruf gewartet. Was er natürlich _nicht _tat.

Blaise trat neben den Blonden und legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Trink erstmal was und beruhig dich."

Draco drehet sich um und beäugte misstrauisch die Flasche in Blaise' Hand.

„ ‚Black Poison'? Hab noch nie so einen dämlichen Namen für ein Getränk gehört. Außerdem ist es schwarz und sieht sehr suspekt aus."

„Habs aus diesem kleinen Geschäft am Ende der Winkelgasse."

„Bist du verrückt. Es gibt keinen schlechteren Rumbrenner! Wenn du da was Falsches trinkst, wirst du blind."

Blaise zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Mit 16 kriegt man in diesem Land ja nichts Vernünftiges."

Draco gab sich mit der Antwort zufrieden, grummelte noch irgendetwas vor sich hin und verzog sich mit der Flasche in die Ecke.

Circa zehn Minuten später kam eine aufgeregte Fünftklässlerin in den Gemeinschaftsraum gelaufen.

„Pansy ist immer noch weg! Sie sollte schon längst wieder hier sein!"

Blaise, der auch Vertrauensschüler war drehte sich zu Draco um.

„Wir müssen sie suchen, Dray. Sie ist wegen uns beiden weggelaufen."

Draco schüttelte trotzig mit dem Kopf.

„Na und?"

Blaise rollte mit den Augen.

„Manchmal bist du echt ätzend. Ich hol jetzt unsre Zauberstäbe und dann gehen wir sie suchen."

Draco wartete ein paar Minuten, hatte dann keine Geduld mehr und lief alleine in den Keller hinaus. Ein paar Gänge weiter, musste er sich an der Mauer abstützen um nicht umzufallen. Kurz wurde es ihm schwarz vor Augen, aber bald ging es wieder. Er stellte die Flasche auf den Boden, von der er gar nicht mehr gemerkt hatte, dass er sie festgehalten hatte. Sie war halbleer. Draco ging weiter, sehr konzentriert darauf einen Fuss vor den anderen zu setzten, ohne umzukippen. Kurz vorm Astronomieturm, sah er eine dunkle Person am anderen Ende des Ganges.

„Hey. Du da. Stehenbleiben", rief Draco, leicht lallend.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Harry blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Er drehte sich um und sah die Person, die er am allerwenigsten erblicken wollte, Draco Malfoy. Der würde bestimmt alles daran setzen, dass Harry richtig Probleme bekam. Der blonde Slytherin kam auf ihn zu, blieb nur wenige Zentimeter vor ihm stehen und kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Potter?"

Harry roch den Geruch von süßen Wein. Malfoy schien außerdem etwas verwirrt zu sein. Der Gryffindor zählte 1 und 1 zusammen und überlegte, wie er das zu seinem Vorteil nutzen konnte. Gab es nicht zufällig eine Schulordnung, die das Trinken bei Todesstrafe verbot, oder so?

„Was machst du hier", fragte Draco misstrauisch.

Jetzt war Harry sicher, dass Malfoy total zu war. Normalerweise hätte dieser ihn nämlich spätestens jetzt laut lachend zu Snape gebracht.

„Ähm. Ein Spaziergang. Ganz allein."

„Soso."

Danach sagte Malfoy nichts mehr und Harry fragte sich, was er denn jetzt tun oder sagen sollte. Wieso machte der auch nichts?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Draco musterte Harry von oben bis unten. Die Haut des Gryffindors schimmerte im Mondlicht und seine smaragdgrünen Augen glänzten. Jedenfalls kam es Draco in diesem Moment so vor. Der Blick des Blonden wanderte wieder zu Harrys Gesicht und blieb an dessen leicht geöffneten Lippen hängen. Plötzlich kam es ihm einfach richtig natürlich zu sein, sich vor zulehnen und die Lippen des Gryffindors mit seinen zu verschliessen. Der Dunkelhaarige schmeckte verdammt gut. Und riechen tat er auch gut. Wieso hatte Draco ihn eigentlich nicht schon früher geküsst?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Zu sagen, dass Harry schockiert war, wäre zu wenig. Sein ganzes Weltbild fiel zusammen. Er wurde von DRACO MALFOY geküsst. Von einem JUNGEN, einem Slytherin und verdammten Wichser! Und einem sehr, sehr, sehr gutem Küsser, betrunken oder nicht. Harry schloß die Augen. Er hoffte, dass er gleich einfach aufwachen würde oder dass Malfoy sich wenigstens morgen an nichts mehr erinnern konnte, denn Harry konnte sich einfach nicht von diesem blonden Teufel lösen, der ihn gerade an die kalte Wand drängte. Harry erwiderte den Kuss und spürte Dracos kalte Hände unter seinem Hemd.

* * *

muhar! Wenn ihr wolllt, dass es bald weitergeht müsst ihr mir ganz schnell reviewn! heheheee


	6. Kapitel 6

**Disclaimer**: Titel ist von Pike..die nicht mehr existeren. Is aber auch nicht so schlimm

**CitySweeper**: süchtig? ich bezieh das jetzt mal nicht auf meine fanfic, sonst schweb ich hier vor stolz gleich weg und kann die Tastatur nnicht mehr erreichen... Natürlich will ich euch nicht quälen. Höchstens ein bisschen #g#

Weitere Dankeschön- muffins gehen an: **Kylyen**, **carry**, **vava**, **Amidala85**, **windhauch**, **Babsel**und **rainbow86**

* * *

In diesem Kapitel wird klein- muffn unanständig. Natürlich nicht so richtig lemonmäßig, ich fürchte das würde in Lachkrämpfen auf Seiten der Leser enden und außerdem werdet ihr mich wohl vierteilen, weil's um die falschen zwei Personen geht (und noch um zwei falsche Personen… obwohl zwei dieser insgesamt vier Personen auch wieder richtig wären…). Naja.. gut, dass wir darüber gesprochen haben.

Ich muss sagen, dass ich heute eigentlich richtig depri bin, weil ich ein wirklich, wirklich niederschmetterndes Review für mein Baby („Ameris") bekommen hab.(Aufmunterungsversuche werden dankbar angenommen!) Deshalb hab ich irgendwie grad wenig Bock mein Geschreibsel abzutippen, aber für euch tu ich's natürlich trotzdem gern! Ich versuche das Ganze mal nicht allzu in das Chap einfließen zu lassen (also wenn irgendjemand ganz furchtbar leiden muss, wisst ihr warum..)

* * *

**You are fantasy, you're illusion. You're a kind of dream**.

Harry erwiderte den Kuss und spürte Dracos kalte Hände unter seinem Hemd. Geschickt öffneten sie das Hemd des Gryffindors. Draco löste seine Lippen von Harrys und bedeckte die von seinen Händen freigelegte Haut mit zarten Küssen und Bissen. Der Dunkelhaarige konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihm ein leises Stöhnen entwich. Da hörte er auf einmal ein Geräusch, ganz in der Nähe. Panisch stieß Harry Draco von sich und flüchtete. Der Blonde sah ihm enttäuscht nach. Diese prüden Gryffindors. Er sank langsam auf den Boden und beschloß seine Augen kurz zu schließen. Kurze Zeit später fand Blaise ihn schlafend und trug ihn in den Kerker zurück

.-.-.-.-.—

Draco schlug die Augen auf und machte sie gleich wieder zu. Sein Kopf fühlte sich an, als würde er jeden Moment explodieren. Draco zog sich seine Decke über den Kopf und wünschte sich zu sterben. In diesem Moment riss Blaise grinsend die vorhänge von Dracos Himmelbett auf, sodass es von Sonnenstrahlen überflutet wurde.

„Guten Morgen, mein Sonnenschein!"

Draco gab unwillige Laute von sich und warf sein Kissen nach Blaise.

Der wich lachend zurück. Offenbar hatte er viel Vergnügen daran seinen Freund leiden zu sehen.

„Geh..", jammerte Draco.

„So schlimm?", fragte Blaise ein wenig einfühlsamer und setzte sich auf die Bettkante.

„Ich steeerbe. Außerdem hab ich nen totalen Filmriss. Es hätte sonst was gestern passiert sein können."

Draco lugte unter seiner Decke hervor. Blaise' Herz machte einen nervösen Sprung. Draco sah selbst verkatert umwerfend aus.

„ich geh nicht zum Frühstück. Und zum Unterricht erst recht nicht. Ich bleib hier und krepier vor mich hin", murmelte der Blonde in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart.

Blaise beobachtete ihn. Dem schien es ja wirklich scheiße zu gehen.

„Soll ich bei dir bleiben?"

Draco blickte auf und fragte misstrauisch:

„Ist das dein Ernst?"

Blaise lächelte.

„Irgendjemand muss doch auf dich aufpassen."

Jemand anders, ein Gryffindor zum Beispiel hätte jetzt etwas gesagt wie „Wegen mir brauchst du dir doch keine Umstände machen" oder „Du könntest wirklich Ärger kriegen" aber Draco nickte nur und schlug seine Decke zurück, machet eine einladende Geste.

Blaise stockte.

„Du meinst, ich sol.."

„Du kannst natürlich auch da sitzen bleiben und dir den Arsch abfrieren. Mir isses gleich.", meinte Draco.

Blaise hatte zwar ein mulmiges Gefühl, stieg aber unter die Bettdecke. Kurze Zeit später war Draco wieder eingeschlafen und hatte sich im Schlaf unbewusst an den warmen Körper neben ihm gedrängt.

Der Dunkelhaarige sah traurig auf den Schlafenden. Er wusste, dass er ihn nie wirklich besitzen durfte, obwohl dass das Einzige war, was er wirklich wollte.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry saß in „Verwandlung" und konnte sich auf überhaupt nichts konzentrieren. Immer wieder huschten seine Gedanken zu Dracos Kuss gestern Abend zurück. Diese verdammten weichen Lippen und der Körper, der so perfekt zu seinem eigenen zu passen schien. Harry versuchte an was anderes zu denken. Zum Beispiel an Cho. An Cho zu denken wäre eine gute Sache. Harry schreckte auf einmal auf. Er hatte Cho total vergessen. Sie hatte gestern ja im Astronomieturm auf ihn gewartet. Nachdem er sich eine Standpauke von Professor McGonagall angehört hatte, weil sich sein Stein am Ende der Stunde nicht wie bei den anderen in eine Blume verwandelt hatte, sondern jetzt immer ängstlich zusammenzuckte, sobald man ihm näher kam. Harry huschte so unauffällig wie möglich aus dem Klassenzimmer und versteckte sich vor den bitterbösen Blicken seiner Hauslehrerin hinter Rons Rücken. Vor der großen Halle spähte er durch die Tür. Wenn Malfoy da drin war, würde er bestimmt keinen Fuß da reinsetzen. Aber der Blonde war nirgends zu sehen. Schon beim Frühstück hatte er durch Abwesenheit geglänzt und Harry hoffte, dass er eine ganz üble, unangenehme Krankheit hatte. Nur tödlich vielleicht nicht. Und nichts was ihn entstellte. Aber irgendeine andere üble, unangenehme Krankheit eben. Harry wollte gerade die große Halle betreten, als er von Cho's Stimme aufgehalten wurde.

„Da bist du ja. Ich hab dich schon überall gesucht."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Die klang ja richtig friedlich.

„Ja, weißt du Cho, es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich.."

Cho lächelte so, dass man ihre weißen, perfektgepflegten Zähne sehen konnte.

„Schon gut. Ich weiß, dass du nicht kommen konntest. Schließlich bist du ja kein Vertrauensschüler."

Harry lächelte erleichtert. Das lief ja wieder wie am Schnürchen.

„Wir treffen uns heute Abend, ja? So um 20 Uhr, dann darf ich ja noch raus."

Als ob ihn das jemals interessiert hätte. Aber wenn sie der Meinung war…kein Problem. Seinen sarkastischen Unterton schien sie auch nicht bemerkt zu haben, denn Cho nickte eifrig. Sie schlang ihm ihre Arme um den Hals. Er küsste sie und konnte nicht verhindern, dass er sie automatisch mit Draco Verglich. Der Slytherin hatte irgendwie… aufregender geschmeckt. Er war fordernder gewesen. Cho ließ ihn einfach machen.

Harry fiel zum ersten Mal auf,dass sie aufdringlich süßlich roch. Der Gryffindor hasste sich dafür, aber er konnte nicht aufhören an den verdammten Blonden zu denken. Er liebte Cho doch. Oder etwa nicht?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Draco wachte auf und ertastet Blaise neben sich.

„Hey..", flüsterte er verschlafen.

Der Dunkelhaarige schaute demonstrativ auf seine Armbanduhr.

„es ist schon 14 Uhr."

Draco schrak auf.

„Echt? Shit."

Dann legte er sich wieder hin und murmelte:

„Naja. Jetzt isses sowieso egal. Noch eine Meldung für meinen Vater. Wir haben Zaubertränke verpasst."

„Du würdest wirklich alles tun, damit dein ater auf dich aufmerksam wird, oder?"

Draco antwortete nicht. Er wusste, dass sein Freund Recht hatte. Er hatte immer um die Aufmerksamkeit seines Vaters gebuhlt. Erst damit, dass er ihm alles recht machte und versuchte in allem der Beste zu sein. Und jetzt eben mit dem Gegenteil. Aber für Lucius Malfoy schien sein Sohn nur nebenbei zu existieren. Eine Schachfigur, die er zu seinem Nutzen einsetzen und herumzeigen konnte.

Blaise entschloss sich das Thema zu ändern.

„Wieso hatten wir eigentlich nie was miteinander. Ich mein, du hattest Sex mit _Nathaniel._ Und der hat _Sommersprossen._"

„Hey, da war ich total betrunken."

„Hm."

„Ich hatte nichts mit dir, weil du mir was bedeutest."

„Also schläfst du mit niemanden, den du magst?"

„Richtig. Ausnahme ist Pansy. Mit ihr schlaf ich nicht, weil unsere wundervolle Zwecksbeziehung daran scheitern könnte, wenn sie denkt, dass ich ihr _irgendwelche_ Sympathien entgegenbringen könnte."

Blaise strich Draco eine widerspenstige Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Ihre Köpfe waren nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander getrennt. Der Dunkelhaarige konnte den heißen Atme seines Freundes auf seinem Gesicht spüren und beugte seinen Kopf näher zu Draco. Der Blonde wich ruckartig zurück. Er wich seine Hände abwehrend vor sich.

„Tu das nicht, Blaise.."

Dieser nahm Dracos Hände sanft in seine und legten sie auf das Kissen. Er wusste, dass es nun zwei Möglichkeiten für ihn ga. Und beide würde früher oder später dazu führen, dass er verletzt wurde. Das wusste er, aber er versuchte es zu verdängen, als er Draco nun Besitz ergreifend küsste. Der Blonde ließ es zu. Er wusste, dass er Blaise nicht liebte. Das würde er niemals tun. Vielmehr schwebten strahlend grüne Augen vor seinen Augen, wenn er sie schloss. Also hielt er sie offen, als Blaise begann an Dracos T- shirt über dessen Kopf zu bugsieren. Dieser überlegt gerade, ob er seinen Freund mit einem gezielten Tritt in die Weichteile aus seinem Bett befördern sollte. Er wollte schließlich nicht mit Blaise schlafen. Also.. nicht, dass er nicht mit _Blaise _schlafen wollte. Nur eben nicht mit seinem besten Freund. Das schien seine Körpermitte allerdings ganz, ganz anders zu sehen. Inzwischen hatte Blaise es irgendwie geschafft Dracos Calvin- Klein-Oberteil zu zerreißen, ohne das der sonderlich viel davon mitbekommen hatte.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Harry ging durch die langen Gänge des Schlosses, genau wie am Abend davor. Nur würde ihm diesmal niemand dazwischenkommen. Vor allem nicht dieser Idiot von Draco Malfoy. Harry sprang die Stufen des Astronomieturms hinauf. Jetzt würde er also erfahren, wieso Cho ihn treffen wollte. Er stieß die Tür zum Turmzimmer auf… und erstarrte. Cho hatte Kerzen aufgestellt und eine Decke auf dem Boden ausgebreitet. Sie selbst stand mit knielangem Rock und weinroten Top bekleidet mitten im Raum. Sie lächelte bezaubernd und hielt zwei halbgefüllte Champagnergläser hoch. Harry schloss die Tür hinter sich und ging auf seine Freundin zu. Jeder Schritt schien schwerer zu werden. Ein dumpfes Gefühl breitet sich ihn im aus. Das alles kam ihm unwirklich vor, wie ein Film. Zu dem er das Drehbuch nicht gelesen hatte. Harry nahm Cho eins der Gläser aus der Hand und trank es mit einem Schluck aus. Als er Cho's verwirrten Blick sah meinte er:

„Ich bin etwas… nervös."

Er lächelte unsicher.

Cho hatte sich wieder gefangen und nickte wissend. Irgendwie begann sie Harry zu nerven. Konnte sie nicht _einmal _was gegen ihn sagen? Oder wenigstens mal richtig wütend werden.

Cho stellte die beiden Gläser beiseite.

„Wollen wir uns nicht setzen?"  
Harry nickte und setzte sich vorsichtig hin.

Eine unangenehme Stille breitete sich aus. Keiner der Beiden wusste, was er sagen sollte. Da näherte Chos sich Harry und küsste ihn. Sie legte ihm eine Hand auf den Rücken. Er erwiderte ihren Kuss halbherzig. Sie löste sich wieder von ihm und zog sich ihr Top über den Kopf. Harry schluckte. Schweigend sah er in ihre dunklen Augen, die ihn erwartungsvoll ansahen. Da wusste er plötzlich, dass er Cho nicht wirklich liebte. Und er würde nicht mit ihr schlafen können, denn er merkte, dass ihr Körper ihn völlig kalt ließ.

Er stand auf Männer.

Diese Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Blitzschlag. Keine Ahnung wo sie herkam, aber sie schien logisch zu sein und alles zu erklären. Harry stand auf und wusste nicht, was er sagen, wie er erklären sollte. Cho starrte ihn mit großen Augen an. Der Gryffindor stolperte ein paar Schritte zurück.

„Ich… ich kann das nicht. Tut mir leid.", stotterte er und rannte aus dem Zimmer und die endlosen Treppon des Turmes hinab. Er wusste nicht, wie er es in den Gryffindorturm geschafft hatte, aber es war ihm auch egal. Er zog sich seine Decke über den Kopf und war sich sicher nie wieder glücklich werden zu können. Er wollte niemanden sehen, sich nicht erklären müssen. Wieso konnte er nicht einfach zufrieden sein, mit dem was er hatte? Cho schien ihn wirklich zu mögen. Er hätte einfach mit ihr schlafen sollen. Hätte so tun können, als würde er Gefallen daran finden sie zu berühren. Als wäre irgendetwas in seinem Leben normal. Stumme, verzweifelte Tränen durchtränkten sein Kissen.

* * *

Hat cho dunkle augen? Keine ahnung… 


	7. Kapitel 7

**Disclaimer:** Titel gehört dth

**rainbow86: **Danke, danke für deine aufmunterung. Hach, ich muss wirklich lernen mit Kritik umzugehen. Kann das einfach nicht...

**CitySweeper:** ich kann mir das auch nicht mehr vorstellen. hab vorgens mal wieder den 3ten Film gesehn (nur zu Forschungszwecken natürlich) und ich hab die ganze zeit mit ner freundin die Gespräche interpretiert und darauf gewartet, dass die endlich was miteinander haben... #krank, krank#

**carry: **Du hast recht. Interessiert wirklich Niemanden. ich will nur nicht, dass mir irgendwer nachsagt ich hätt zuviele Logikfehler in meiner fanfic...

**Mona: **ja.. Eigentlich alle Asiaten. hast schon recht.

**vava:**Wie schon gesagt.. Wenn irgendein Cho-fan diese Fanfic mal lesen sollte, bin ich tot... ich kann sie kein deut leiden..

**AngieMaus: **Kann gut sein. Lucius kommt auf jeden fall auch nochmal vor.

**luxfc: **Hach, was würd ich nur ohne dich tun? #snief, snief# Ich bin jetzt auf meiner Mach-blaise-unsympathischer-kampagne.. langsam meistert er sich nämlich zum tragischen held und somit meiner lieblingsfigur..und sowas geht natürlich nicht!

**Vielen Dank auch an Kyly und LizZz**

**

* * *

**

Letzte Woche war ich im wohlverdienten Urlaub aber jetzt #tadaaa# bin ich kreativ wie immer (höhöh) zurück und neu inspiriert. Schließlich hab ich den Kerl wiedergesehen, der zu 99 meiner Vorstellung von Draco (äußerlich) enspricht... #lechz# Leider hat er seine wunder-, wunderschönen Haare abgeschnitten und er hat eine Freundin, die wiederum eine gute Freundin von mir ist, sonst hätt ich ihn natürlich angesprungen...#g#

****

****

**

* * *

**

**Zu sehn, dass es dir gut geht und dass du nicht an mich denkst, tut mir weh.**

Draco wachte auf und spürte etwas Schweres auf seiner Brust. Er merkte, dass es sich um Blaise' Kopf handelte, der besitzergreifend die Arme um den Blonden geschlungen hatte und friedlich schlummerte.

Draco löste sich aus seinem Griff und lief ins Badezimmer um sich zu duschen. Langsam wachte er unter dem Strahl kaltem Wasser auf. Er trocknete sich ab und band sich sein dunkelgrünes Handtuch locker um die Hüfte. Um diese Uhrzeit schliefen seine Mitbewohner noch, dass war einer der Gründe, weswegen Draco so früh wie möglich aufstand. Schließlich hatte er wenig Interesse mit Goyles oder Crabes halbnackten Körpern in einem Raum zu sein. Er sah in den Spiegel, zog sich an und verbrachte die nächste halbe Stunde damit seine Haare herzurichten. Nach einiger Zeit schlurfte Blaise ins Badezimmer, sah Draco aber nicht an. Schweigend standen die Beiden nebeneinander, bis Draco schließlich entnervt den Raum verließ.

.-.-.-.

Draco wollte eigentlich nur in Ruhe gelassen werden, doch in dem Moment, als er die große Halle betrat fing die gesamte Schülerschaft an zu klatschen. Professor Dumbledore stand auf und lächelte sein gütiges Lächeln.

„Ahh, da ist ja unser Held."

Draco blickte nach rechts. Er blickte nach links. Er bemerkte, dass er allein in dem großen Tor stand.

„Kommen Sie nach vorne, Mr Malfoy!"

Der Slythein trat auf den Lehrertisch zu, traute dem Ganzen aber noch nicht ganz. Als er bei Dumbledores Pult angekommen war, legte der Schulleiter ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, was bei Draco einen mittelschweren Schock auslöste.

„Und nun", fuhr Dumbledore fort „Bedanken Sie sich bei ihrem Retter, Mr Potter."

Erst jetzt bemerkte Draco, dass Harry auf der anderen Seite des Pults stand. Dem Dunkelhaarigen schien es Höllenqualen zu bereiten, dass er nun auf Draco zugehen und ihm die Hand schütteln musste. Langsam begann das Ganze dem Slytherin Spaß zu machen.

„Denk bloß nicht, dass ich jetzt dem Malfoy- Fanclub beitrete, ja?", zischte der Gryffindor so, dass nur Draco ihn verstehen konnte.

„Ist gar nicht nötig. Diese Demütigung für dich reicht mir vollkommen im Moment. Außerdem ist der Fanclub sowieso schon überfüllt.", flüsterte der Blonde zurück.

.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

Draco wanderte über die Wiese vor Hogwarts zum Quidditchfeld. In seiner Hand hielt er den nagelneuen Feuerblitz 3000. Alles was er jetzt wollte, war sich beim Fliegen einen klaren Kopf zu verschaffen. Doch als er dem Spielfeld näher kam, sah er eine Gestalt auf einem Besen über dem Feld fliegen. Draco ächzte. War man denn nirgendwo allein? Er entschloß sich trotzdem nicht von seinem Plan abzuweichen und stapfte entschlossen weiter. Bald erkannt er, um wen es sich bei dem Fliegenden handelte. Der Slytherin verdrehte die Augen. Na, der hatte ihm ja noch gefehlt. Potter konnte soviel üben, wie er wollte, besser als Draco würde er sowieso nicht werden. Die Siege von Gryffindor über Slytherin waren bisher nur... Verkettungen unglücklichere Umstände. Obwohl Draco wohl oder übel zugeben musste, dass Potter nicht schlecht flog. Und gut aussehen tat er dabei auch noch. An einen Pfeiler gelehnt beobachtete Draco den Dunkelhaarigen, der mit ernster Miene total auf das Fliegen konzentriert schien. Er flog gerade eine Korkenzieherschraube, als Draco anfing zu Klatschen. Harry zuckte zusammen, konnte sich aber noch festhalten. Er warf dem Slytherin einen bitterbösen Blick zu und schwebte zu Boden.

„Was machst du hier?", fauchte Harry.

„Dasselbe wie du schätz ich mal."

„Du hast nicht vor hier jetzt wieder abzuhauen, bevor du mich genervt hast, oder?"

„Hey, ich will doch niemanden nerven! Naja, vielleicht ein bisschen. Aber jetzt mal unter uns. Hast du nichts besseres zu tun als überall zu sein, wo ich hin will? Das ist ja schon auffällig."

„Wenigstens lauf ich nicht durch die Gegen und steck irgendjemand meine Zunge in den Hals."

Harry wollte seinen Kopf gegen den Pfeiler schlagen oder wenigstens im Erdboden versinken. Wieso musste er das jetzt ansprechen?

„WAS!", Draco riß schockiert die Augen auf.

„Ähm. Nichts .. vergess es."

„Nee, nee. Langsam bekommt alles Sinn. Vorgestern Abend? Ich sollte wirklich nicht soviel trinken.."

„Genau!"

„War ich denn gut?"

„Ach, halt doch den Mund."

Harry funkelte Draco zornig an. Der grinste anzüglich.

„Willst du's vielleicht wiederholen.

Harry stockte. Alles in ihm schien nach dem Slytherin zu schreien, doch sein gesunder Menschenverstand sagte, dass Malfoy ihn nur verarschte. Harry drehte sich um und stapfte in Richtung Umkleidekabine.

„Das kannst du vergessen, Malfoy!", rief er dem Blonden über die Schulter hinweg zu.

„Du kannst dich nicht ewig vor der Wahrheit drücken, Potty.", rief der Blonde gehässig.

Der Gryffindor drehte sich wieder um und fragte misstrauisch:

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Naja, man fragt sich schon wieso du nicht mit deiner kleinen Freundin gevögelt hast. Bzw. Wieso du nicht konntest oder wolltest."

Der Dunkelhaarige sah Draco entsetzt an.

„Woher weißt du..?

„Sowas macht hier schnell die Runde. Anscheinend bis du doch nicht so hete wie du sagst."

Harry stürzte sich auf Draco und ging mit ihm zu Boden. Überrascht wich Draco der faust des Gryffindors aus. Das wütende Gesicht von Harry war direkt über Dracos. Vor zornfunkelnde grüne Augen blickten in eiskalte blaue. Draco hielt Harrys Hand fest, mit der dieser gerade wieder ausholen wollte. Einen Moment tat keiner der Beiden etwas, versanken in dem Anblick des Anderen. Draco beugte sich vor, verringerte den Abstand zwischen ihn noch, bis sie den heißen Atem des Anderen auf ihrem Gesicht spüren konten.

„Mr Potter! Runter von Mr Malfoy! Ich hab wirklich genug von ihren ständigen Streitereien!"

Entsetzt sprang Harry auf. Draco betrachtete angeekelt seine verdreckte Quiditchtracht. Wieso endete so was bei ihm eigentlich immer mit zerstörter Kleidung? Harry starrte Mrs McGonagall an, wie ein Kaninchen vor der Schlange.

„Ich...ja, wir haben uns geprügelt. Entschuldigen sie bitte."

„Nein, dieses mal entschuldige ich ihre Kindereien nicht! Sie müssen endlich lernen, für die anderen Schüler als Vorbild zu dienen. Sie Beide kommen in einer Stunde zu meinem Büro." Draco seufzte. Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Das bedeutete garantiert Strafarbeiten. Und das auch noch mit Potter.

Dieser nickte nur und beeilte sich ins Schloß zu kommen, ohne den Blonden anzugucken.

.-.

„Das kann unmöglich Ihr Ernst sein! Mein Vater wird... Nein, Moment.. ICH werde nicht zulassen, dass meine Freiheit derartig eingeschränkt wird."

„Nun regen sie sich mal nicht so auf, Mr Malfoy. Sie können weiterhin gehen wohin Sie wollen. Nur wird Mr Potter Sie dorthin begleiten."

Draco grummelte. Dachte die wirklich, er würde sich daran halten? Ts, Lächerlich.

„Und damit Sie beide die auferlegte Strafe wirkliuch einhalten, werden sie die hier tragen."

Die Lehrerin hielt ein Paar Handschellen hoch.

Harry und Draco rissen sinchron ihre Augen auf.

„WAS?", riefen sie gleichermaßen schockiert.

„Ich möchte nur verhindern, dass sie sich meiner Vorlage widersetzen."

Draco sah aus, als würde er gleich anfangen zu weinen.

„Das...Das können Sie doch nicht machen...oder?

„Oh doch. Ich kann!"

Sie griff die Hände der Beiden und schloß das Eisen um sie. Harry zuckte apathisch, während Draco einen Schreikrampf bekam.

Mrs McGonagall schob die Beiden aus ihrem Büro und schloß die Tür hinter sich. Eine ganze Zeit sagte keiner der Beiden etwas, bis der Dunbkelhaarigen das Schweigen brach.

„Bild dir bloß nicht ein, dass du in meinem Bett schlafen wirst."

„Natürlich schlaf ich nicht in deinem Bett, weil ich den Turm der Gryffindorks mit keinem Fuß betreten werde."

„Denkst du etwa ich würde euren stinkenden Keller betreten?"

„Musst du wohl."

Mit diesen Worten riß der Blonde aprubt am Arm des Anderen und drehte sich um. Harry stolperte hinterher. Er hatte echt keine Lust mehr mit dem Slytherin länger als nötig zu diskutieren. Also würde er sich in die Löwen- bzw. Schlangengrube begeben. Die Slytherins im Gemeinschaftsraum bekamen den Schock ihres Lebens, als ihr ungekrönter Prinz nun wortlos und mit einem hilflosen Harry Potter im Schlepptau an ihnen vorbeilief. Draco zog den Gryffindor in sein Zimmer, wo Blaise die Beiden entsetzt anstarrte.

„Was ist _das_?"

„Potter", lautete Draco knappe Antwort.

Harry hielt wortlos ihre zusammengeketteten Hände hoch, Blaise' Mund formte ein stumems „O".

„Wie ist das denn passiert? Verunglücktes SM- Spiel?"

„Sehr witzig", erwiderte Draco trocken „ganz so tief bin ich auch nicht gesunken. Er ist ja nicht einmal ein Reinblut. Die olle McGonagall meinte, wir sollten unsere „Differenzen" beilegen. Deshalb versucht sie es – ganz geschulte Pädagogin – mit der Hammermethode."

„Oha."

„Hallo? Könntet ihr mal aufhörn so zu tun, als wär ich nicht anwesend? Außerdem möchte ich festhalten, dass _du, _Malfoy, _mir _auch am Hals bzw am Handgelenk hängst. Ich könnte mir wirklich Angenehmeres vorstellen.", meinet Harry, dem das Ganze langsam zu dumm wurde.

„Das die alles immer so persönlich nehmen", meinet Draco schulternzuckend zu Blaise. Dieser betrachtete Harry immer noch missbilligend.

„Das ist ja wirklich ätzend. Ich hoffe du bist ihn bald wieder los."

Er rauschte aus dem Zimmer. Harry blickte zu Draco.

„Und jetzt?"

„Nun, jetzt setzen wir uns an meinen Kirschholzschreibtisch und machen meine Zaubertrankstrafaufgabe."

„Aha. Neuer Vorschlag: _Du _machst deine Strafaufgabe und _ich_ sitze daneben und lach dich aus."

„Wieso so aufmüpfig? Aber okay, du lässt ja sowieso alles in die Luft fliegen, was du an Zaubertränken anpackst."

„Du lässt doch immer Andere für dich arbeiten."

„'Nun trotzt er noch dem Blitz. Gleich jenem Gefühl in dem die Taube nach dem Falk hackt'"

„Hä?"

„Shakespeare, du Banause."

„Wow. Du kannst lesen?"

„Bin halt immer für Überraschungen gut", meinte Draco zwinkernd.

Harry sah schnell zu Boden. Der Slytherin erledigte also seine Aufgabe, während Harry danebensaß und aus dem fenster sah.

Draco deutete mit seiner freien Hand auf den Boden.

„Da kannst du dich hinlegen."

Harry starrte.

„Ich soll auf eurem _dreckigen Boden schlafen?"_

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Denkst du ich lass ´nen Gryffindor in meine edle Satin- Bettwäsche? Ich hab schließlich auch meine Prinzipien."

Harry ließ die Schultern hängen, gab sich geschlagen. Schließlich wollte er auch nicht mit dem Blonden in einem Bett schlafen.

„Krieg ich ne Decke?"

„Nö, hab nur eine. Stell dich nicht so an. Der Teppich ist dick."

Schlussendlich ließ Draco sich aber doch dazu herab, Harry eine dünne Decke zu geben, die irgendwo ganz, ganz hinten im Schrank gefunden hatte. Harry sah misstrauisch auf das Stück Stoff und fragte sich, ob da drin noch was lebte. Er legte einen Desinfektionszauber über die Decke und gab sich dann damit zufrieden. Seit den Dursleys war er so ziemlich alles gewohnt. Draco zog sich gerade sein Shirt über den Kopf. Harry versuchte wo anders hinzugucken, sein Blick wanderte aber immer wieder zu dem Blonden zurück. Harry musste zugeben, dass der Slytherin gut gebaut war. Seine Muskeln spielten und der blaßen, ebenmäßigen Haut. Dem Gryffindor schien es als würde das hochgezogene Oberteil in Zeitlupe immer mehr dieses perfekten Körpers offenbaren. Die Zeit schien still zu stehen. Harry hielt unbewusst den Atem an, um diesen vollkommenden Augenblick nicht zu unterbrechen, da merkte Draco, dass es unmöglich war ein Oberteil auszuziehen, wenn man Handschellen trug. Schweren Herzens zerriß er sein Armani- Shirt. Wenn das so weiterging, würde sich sein Kleiderbestand in nächster Zeit halbieren. Er zog sich die Hose aus, sodass er nur noch seine schwarze Boxershort trug. Dann würde er eben oben-ohne schlafen. Der Slytherin legte sich in sein Bett und wollte Harry den Rücken zudrehen, musste allerdings feststellen, dass die Handschellen ihm mal wieder dazwischenfunkten. Unwillig knurrend drehte er sich auf den Rücken. Harry lag unter der muffigen Decke auf dem staubigen Teppich. Seine angebundene Hand hing an dem kalten Eisen. Und das in einer ziemlich unangenehmen Lage. Außerdem war ihm kalt. Harry konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals so unbequem geschlafen zu haben. Nach einer halben Stunde wusste er, dass er _so _kein Augen zumachen würde. Schweren Herzens stand er auf und legte sich zu Draco. Der Blonde betrachtete ihn misstrauisch.

„Was zu Hölle...?"

„ich werde _nicht _auf dem Boden schlafen. Glaub nicht, dass ich das gerne tue. Und wenn du mich anfasst, bist du tot."

„Gar kein Interesse!"

In Gedanken scholt Draco sich einen Lügner. Aber der Gryffindor musste ja nicht wissen, wie viel Macht er wirklich über Draco hatte. Der Slytherin drehte seinen Kopf weg. Harry lag neben ihm und konnte immer noch nicht schlafen. Zu groß war die Versuchung die nackte Haut neben ihm, die im sanften Mondlicht schimmerte, zu berühren.


	8. Kapitel 8

Disclaimer: Titel gehört Farin u.

AAHHHHH...Mein Pc ist abgestürzt, als ich euch gerade sooo tolle, lange und wohlformulierte (naja...) Antworten geschreiben hatte...#seufz,seufz# Also nochmal..

**rainbow86**: Nein, tut er leider nicht #bedauer, bedauer# ... Mir ist vorgens aufgefallen, dass du diejanige bist, der ich mal geschrieben hab, dass ich bei ihr Beta-lesen will. Und dann hab ich mich nicht mehr gemeldet. es tut mir soooooo leid! Wuhäääähääää... wie konnte ich nur? Also.. Erstens: habe ich noch nie bei irgendjemandem Beta -gelesen (nur bei luxfc und das zählt nicht, weil die bei mir inner Nähe wohnt und mir ihre Kapitel immer vorbeibringt) und Zweitens hab ich dir nciht einfach nicht emrh geantwortet..weil...keine ahnung, weil ich so ne gemeine Kuh bin, sondern weil ich im Urlaub war und als ich dann zurückgekommen bin hattest du einfach schon wieder 5 (oder so..) neue Kapitel oben! Hoffe du kannst mir verzeihen...

**Isabelle de Lioncourt**: E voilà .. die Duschszene #g#

**carry**: Ich jedenfalls nicht.. ich würde ihn sofort anspringen #g#

**Amidala**: Hab mich extra beeilt weiterzuschreiben... hoffe das merkt man dem Chap nicht allzu sehr an. Vielen Dank für deine lieben Worte!

**CitySweeper**: Das mit Ron/Hermine wird in diesem Chap geklärt... Hätte das an Chos Stelle auch nicht weitererzählt. Wär mir viel zu peinlich... Aber.. hab ich schon erwähnt, dass ich Cho nicht leiden aknn? #g#

**Steffi**: Irgendwie kann ich mir gar nicht mehr vorstellen, dass Harry NICHT schwul ist... schlimm ist das mit mir #fanfic-verseucht#

**Kylyen**: Vor allem in dieser Situation mit DIESSER Person #kleinen-Plüsch-Draco-haben-will

**Angie**: Natürlich bin ich dir nicht böse! So liebe Kritik wie von dir hab ich sogar ganmz gerne. Allerdings kann ich den Kritikpunkt nicht so ganz nachvollziehen. Wenn ich mal eben aus dem letzten Chap zitieren darf #räusper,räusper#:

_...da merkte Draco, dass es unmöglich war ein Oberteil auszuziehen, wenn man Handschellen trug. Schweren Herzens zerriß er sein Armani- Shirt_.

Damit wollte ich eigentlich das ausdrücken, was du meintest (denk ich jedenfalls) Mich nervt das nämlich auch in den ganzen "Zusdammenkett"-storys auch immer, wenn so praktische Dinge vergessen werden..

* * *

Erstmal muss ich gestehen, dass die neuen Ratings mich total belasten. Wer blickt denn da noch durch? Ich jedenfalls nicht. Möchte das mal ganz öffentlich anprangern.

In diesem Chap passiert etwas, wovon ich nicht zu träumen wagte; Der Titel der Fanfic ergibt endlich SINN! Juchuuh! Ich wünsch euch viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel:

* * *

Es ist nicht wie im Film, dort stirbt der Held zum Schluss, damit man nicht allzu lange ohne ihn auskommen muss.

Draco schlug die Augen auf und wollte sich aus seinem Bett schwingen, als er von irgendetwas zurückgeworfen wurde. Genervt drehte er sich zu dem immer noch schlafenden Harry um. Unsanft rüttelte Draco ihn wach. Der Gryffindor blinzelte.

„Wie spät ist es?", fragte er verschlafen.

Draco sah auf die Uhr neben seinem Bett.

„Genau 26 Minuten nach 6."

Schockiert riß Harry die Augen auf.

„Bist du verrückt?", fauchte er „Das Frühstück endet um viertel nach 8. Das heißt man steht um 10 vor auf, ist um Punkt 8 in der großen Halle und hat dann noch ganze 15 Minuten zum Frühstücken!"

„Das erklärt natürlich einiges", meinte Draco, während er Harry abschätzend musterte „und jetzt komm."

Er zog an den Handschellen und zerrte den Gryffindor ins Badezimmer. Dort drehte sich der Blonde um.

„Okay.. ich weiß nicht, was _du_ vorhast, aber _ich_ werde jetzt duschen."

Harry schluckte.

„Jaa…ähh.. dann wird ich wohl auch jetzt duschen."

Der Slytherin nickte, zog sich aus und lief in Richtung Dusche. Harry humpelte ihm hinterher, da er gerade seine Hose auszog. Zehn Minuten später standen die Beiden unter dem heißen, prasselnden Wasser, bemüht irgendwo anders und bloß nicht zu dem Anderen zu schauen.

Harry drehte Draco den Rücken zu.

„Starr mich nicht an!"

Draco grinste dreckig.

„Tu ich das?"

„Jaah!"

Harrys Blick heftete sich ungewollt an Dracos Brust, über die kleine Bäche von Wasser liefen. Krampfhaft bemühte sich der Dunkelhaarige seine Augen nicht tiefer wandern zu lassen. Der Slytherin zog grinsend eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ach.. und _ich_ starr _dich _an? Wieso überspringen wir den Rest dieses ohnehin sinnlosem Gespräch nicht einfach und fangen gleich an zu vögeln?"

Harrys Kinnlade klappte runter.

„WAS!"

„Ach komm, du willst es doch auch."

„Da leidet aber jemand ein klein wenig unter Realitätsverlust, hm?"

Harry drehte sich wieder um, diesmal, damit Draco ein gewisses entstehendes Problem des Dunkelhaarigen nicht sehen konnte. Rasch trocknete er sich ab, dabei versuchte er an Snape oder wenigstens Dumbledore zu denken, um seinen Körper wieder in den Normalzustand zu bringen. Er legte einen Waschzauber über seine Klamotten und zog sie wieder an. Er riß sein T-shirt auf der Seite mit den Handschellen auf, zog es an und heftete die beiden losen Stoffteile dann mit einem Zauber wieder aneinander. Draco starrte ihn wütend an.

„Wieso hast du mir nicht schon gestern gesagt, dass du so'n Zauber kennst, Arschloch?"

Der Gryffindor grinste.

„Vielleicht wollte ich dich ja nur nackt sehen."

Draco riss gespielt entsetzt seine Augen auf.

„War das etwa gerade anzüglich? Du schockierst mich vollkommen. Aber jetzt hilf mir mal!"

Er hielt Harry die Seiten seines zerstörten Oberteils hin. Dieser nahm den Stoff in die Hand, konnte dabei die warme Haut des Blonden unter seinen Fingerkuppen spüren. Leise sprach er die Zauberformel. Dann erhob er sich wieder und sah Draco herausfordernd an.

„Willst du dich nicht bedanken?"

Der Slytherin grinste diabolisch und drückte Harry einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Ich bin dir zu endlosem dank verpflichtet; mein Retter!", säuselte er.

Dann schleifte er einen völlig verdatterten Gryffindor aus dem Slytherinkerker und in die endlosen Gänge des Schlosses. Schweigend liefen die Beiden in Richtung der großen Halle, bis Harry plötzlich stehenblieb.

„Es ist inzwischen vielleicht 7 Uhr. Wieso gehen wir jetzt schon essen? Jetzt ist noch kein Mensch da."

„Das ist ja auch der Grund, wieso wir jetzt frühstücken gehen. Müssen uns ja nicht alle miteinander sehn…. Außerdem gibs jetzt noch Muffins."

„Es gibt _Muffins_ zum Frühstück?"

Draco seufzte theatralisch.

„Und wieder habe ich ein Leben durch meine schier endlose Weisheit und Wissen erleuchtet."

Harry verzichtete auf eine Antwort. Der Blonde stieß die Türflügel der großen Halle auf. Im Saal saßen erst ein paar Schüler, die überrascht aufsahen, als Harry und Draco zusammen und scheinbar friedlich eintraten. Wortlos gingen die beiden Erzfeinde zu ihren Plätzen. Bzw. gingen sie bis zu der Mitte zwischen dem Gryffindor- und Slytherintisch, wo jeder der zwei in eine andere Richtung zog. Die Beiden funkelten sich an. Harry begann:

„Wir haben im Keller geschlafen, dann sitzen wir wenigstens an unserem Tisch."

„Heut gehen wir an meinen Tisch und in meinen Unterricht. Morgen ist dann dein Tag, ja?"

Harry war überrascht von diesem fairen Vorschlag des Slytherins.

„Okay?"

Draco nickte gut gelaunt. Natürlich hatte er nicht vor den ganzen nächsten tag mit Potter und seinen dämlichen Freunden zu verbringen. Ihm würde schon rechtzeitig noch ein Ausweg einfallen. Zufrieden setzte Draco sich neben Harry an den Slytherintisch. Der Blick jedes Schülers, der die große Halle betrat hing sofort an dem ungleichen Paar, das schweigend nebeneinadern saß und frühstückte. Eine halbe Stunde später betraten Hermine und Ron den Saal und eilten direkt auf Harry zu. Hermine blieb neben dem Dunkelhaarigen stehen und starrte ihn nur klagend an, während Ron ihn, immer noch fassungslos, anschrie:

„Wo warst du heute Nacht? Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht!"

Draco grinste und zog die Augenbrauen hoch und wieder runter.

„Er war bei mir. Die ganze Nacht."

Ron sah aus, als stünde er kurz vor einer Herzattacke.

„Sag, dass das nicht wahr ist, Harry. Wieso sitzt du überhaupt an dem Tisch von _denen?_"

Harry, der froh war, dass Draco nicht erwähnt hatte, dass sie in einem Bett geschlafen hatten, meinte in einem versöhnlichen Ton: „Ja, ich war bei ihm. Aber es war etwas anders, als ihr jetzt wahrscheinlich denkt."

Knapp erzählte er Hermine und Ron von McGonagalls Strafe und zeigte ihnen die Handschellen. Ron reagierte fast so entrüstet wie Blaise.

„Oh Gott! Da hat die alte Schreckschraube sich ja wieder selbst übertroffen!"

Hermine schien allerdings richtig begeistert zu sein.

„Das ist ja gar nicht dumm. Sie zwingt euch so lange zusammenzusein bis ihr euch vertragt. Das wird dann automatisch ein Vorbild für die restlichen Schüler aus euren Häusern sein und vielleicht zum Frieden zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor führen."

„Vielleicht ist McGonagall auch nur sadistisch veranlagt und hatte nichts zu tun.", erwiderte Draco trocken.

Hermine sagte nichts mehr und setzte sich an den Gryffindortisch. Ron warf Harry noch einen mitleidigen Blick zu und setzte sich neben Hermine. Draco sah zum Lehrertisch, seufzte und wand sich zu Harry.

„Es ist Zeit zu gehen. Der morgendliche Auftritt des Tattergreises beginnt."

Der Gryffindor blickte zu Dumbledore, der zu seinem Rednerpult gegangen war. Harry zog Draco zurück, der gerade still und heimlich verschwinden wollte. Auf dem Gesicht des Schulleiters lag ein ernster Ausdruck, der Harry beunruhigte.

„Guten Morgen", begann Dumbledore in seinem sanften Tonfall „ Leider habe ich schlechte Neuigkeiten für euch. Heute Nacht um 3 Uhr wurde ein Ministeriumsgebäude in London Opfer eines Terroranschlags. Über dem zerstörten Bauwerk wurde das dunkle Mal gesichtet, also vermutet man, dass es sich bei den Attentätern um Todesser handelt, aber das ist noch nicht sicher. Bei dem Gebäude handelt es sich um das Amt für innere Sicherheit. Opferzahlen sind uns noch nicht bekannt. Wer Bedarf dazu hat, kann direkt nach dem Frühstück mit einem Vertrauensschüler oder seinem Hauslehrer über dieses Verbrechen reden."

Ein aufgeregtes Tuscheln breitete sich unter der Schülerschaft aus, irgendwo begann irgendeine Erstklässlerin zu weinen. Harry sah zu Draco und runzelte die Stirn. Der Slytherin hatte seine Hand um sein Messer verkrampft, so dass seine Hand weiß angelaufen war. Auch das Gesicht des Blonden war noch blasser als sonst.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Harry leise.

„Klar", lautete die knappe Antwort, die eindeutig gelogen war, soweit hatte Harry gelernt in den Zügen Dracos zu lesen. Doch der Gryffindor entschloss sich nicht weiterzubohren. Plötzlich stand Draco auf und verließ mit schnell Schritten die große Halle. Ein erstaunter Harry, der sich fast schon daran gewöhnt hatte herumgeschleppt zu werden, folgte ihm rasch.

Draco lief ziellos durch das Schloß, bis er sich in einen ungenutzten Gang an die Wand lehnte und an ihr langsam heruntersank. Er saß auf dem Boden und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Harry, der durch diese Bewegung nach unten gerissen worden war, kniete neben dem Blonden und wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Draco sah in seinen Augen so hilflos und schutzbedürftig aus, dass er ihn am liebsten in den Arm genommen hätte, doch er wagte nicht, ihn zu berühren. Also schwieg Harry nur und wartete, das Draco selbst etwas sagte. Dieser nahm seien Hände aus dem Gesicht. Er zog seine angewinkelten Beine dicht an seinen Körper und blickte zur Decke.

„Mein Vater arbeitet dort. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er heute Nacht da war. Alles was ich in letzter Zeit getan hab, war nur um ihn zu verletzten. Was ist, wenn er heute Nacht gestorben ist und er mich gehasst hat?"

Harry nahm seinen letzten Mut zusammen und zog den Slytherin in seine Arme. Zögernd schmiegte Draco sich an den Gryffindor und vergrub sein Gesicht in Harrys Halsbeuge.

„Wieso konnte er mir nicht einmal sagen, dass er mich liebt?", fragte er mehr sich selbst, als Harry. Draco kuschelte sich noch enger an den warmen Körper neben sich. Er wusste selbst nicht, wieso er sich auf einmal so vertraut mit Harry verhielt. Einerseits hätte er in diesem Augenblick alles getan um ewig so mit dem Gryffindor zu bleiben, andererseits wäre er am liebsten aufgestanden und weggelaufen, wenn ihn diese verdammten Handschellen ihn nicht daran gehindert hätten. Langsam wurde Draco bewusst, was er hier eigentlich tat. Was sollte Potter denn jetzt von ihm denken? Selbst jetzt konnte der Slytherin seine kontrollierte Maske nicht ablegen und anfangen Gefühle zu zeigen. Er machte sich von Harry los.

„Wenn du irgendjemand erzählen solltest, dass wir hier rumgekuschelt haben, wirst du den Tag verfluchen, an dem du geboren wurdest, Klar?"

„Du änderst dich nie, oder?", fragte Harry, der sich bemühte nicht allzu enttäuscht zu klingen.

„Image, Baby. Image."

„Hhmpf."


	9. Kapitel 9

Disclaimer: Titel gehört Robbie williams

**carry: **Danke, danke #ganz rot werd#

**CitySweeper:** Das hast du schon richtig erkannt. Allerdings wärs ja auch irgendwie langweilig (jedenfalls für die fanfics) wenn mans nicht merken würde, oder? 'knuddelknuff#

**rainbow86: **Hoffe, das mit deiner KLausur ist was geworden! Muffind zum Frühstück..richtig! Du bist die Einzige, die das bemerkt hast. Respekt! #knuffel#

**Kylyen:** Mehr Kuscheldray? Bitteschön...

**Amidala**: Hab die Kritik gleich an meine Beta weitergeleitet.. Hoffe es ist dieses mal besser mit den Fehlerchen. Bin dir doch nicht böse deswegen! Hab euch alel so lieb #knuddels#

**blaise:** (will auch diesen NIck haben, menno!) Wie schon erwähnt.. ich hab mich beeilt. Schön, dass die fic dir gefällt.

**Kathie:** Reicht ja!

**Sanamy**: Das ist super lieb von dir, danke! #umknuddel#

**teufelchen netty**: #smile#

**luxfc:** ich find es toll, wie du deine ganzen Gefühle und Gedanken in so kompakte Weise zusammen gefasst hast! (Yay you!)

* * *

Ja...ich gebs zu.. es hat etwas gedauert.. aber ich bin im Moment auch etwas im Stress... vor Allem weil ich grad mit meiner Bääänd ("Bradstickz on Août") am durchstarten bin.. Nein, war'n Scherz. Wir sind grottenschlecht und niemand will uns hören.. aber egal!

Erstmal muss ich was klarstellen, was ich eigentlich schon ans Ende des letzten Kaps schreiben wollte, aber irgendwie hätts die Stimmung etwas kaputt gemacht: Draco hat NICHT geheult..nur zu eurer Info..ich glaub das ist nicht so ganz rübergekommen..

jetzt aber viel vergnügen beim 9ten Kapitel:

* * *

Somethin' happen' and i can feel it

„Wahrscheinlich machst du dir ganz umsonst Sorgen und deinem Vater ist gar nichts passiert."

Draco lehnte sich an die Wand.

„Du hast wohl Recht. Mann, benehm ich mich daneben."

Er lächelte nervös.

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Das war gar nicht der Slytherin den er zu kennen glaubte, bzw. von dem er gedacht hatte, das ihn niemals irgendjemand genau kennen würde.

„Nimmst du irgendwelche bewusstseinsverändernde Drogen?"

„Nur wenn ich sonst nichts zur Hand hab."

„Na dann..."

Draco stand ruckartig auf.

„Lass uns gehen."

„Willst du jetzt etwa in den Unterricht?"

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Sicher."

„Gut, okay. Du hast es wieder geschafft. Ich hab keine Ahnung was in dir vorgeht. Aber von mit aus können wir gehen."

Schweigend gingen die Beiden nebeneinander her.

Draco schwieg, weil er nicht mehr wusste wie er sich dem Gryffindor gegenüber verhalten sollte. Wieso musste er sich aus ausgerechnet _dem _um den Hals werfenWar sowieso alles nur die olle McGonagall mit ihren Handschelln schuld.

Harry schwieg, weil er ehrlich verstört war. Sein Bild des Slytherins neben ihm war völlig zusammengebrochen. Den undurchsichtigen, kalten Prinz Slytherins gab es nicht mehr, sondern nur noch einen ganz normalen Menschen. Harry hatte nie gesehen, dass Draco irgendwelche echten Gefühle zeigte, bis zu diesem schicksalhaften Morgen. Andererseits war es Draco wieder einmal gelungen seine Stimmung von einer Sekunde auf die Andere um 180 Grad zu wenden. Harry seufzte verständnislos. Der Kerl war wirklich unberechenbar.

Der Dunkelhaarige lief den Gang entlang, als er auf einmal merkte, dass er nicht mehr vorankam. lol

Er warf einen Blick zurück und sah Draco, der genervt mit den Augen rollte.

„Wir haben Zaubertränke deshalb sollten wir uns übrigens etwas beeilen. Selbst mich bringt Snape um, wenn ich zweimal zu spät zu seinem Unterricht komm."

„Genau. Wo warst du gestern Morgen überhaupt?"

„Ähm... verhindert."

Harry blickte interessiert.

„Aha?"

Der Blonde hatte es plötzlich sehr eilig loszulaufen.

„Komm jetzt."

Harry folgte ihm mit einem nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck. Da schien es etwas zu geben, was der Slythein ihm verheimlichen wollte und nach seinem Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen, war es ihm unangenehm.

Die Beiden kamen gleichzeitig vor der Kerkertür an. Als Draco die Tür aufstieß, sah er dass schon alle Schüler anwesend waren. Er wandte sich zu Snape.

„Wir mussten noch was mit... Mrs Trelawney besprechen. Entschuldigen Sie bitte...", meinte er im Ton der Autorität.

Snape nickte kurz.

„Setzen Sie sich hin und störten Sie nicht weiter meinen Unterricht", schnarrte er eher an Harry als an Draco gerichtet.

Da an seinem Stammplatz zwischen Blaise und Nathaniel nur ein Stuhl stand, zog der Blonde Harry an einen Tisch ganz vorne. Harry registrierte überrascht einen mordenden Blick von Blaise und sah schnell wieder weg. Als er sich neben dem Slytherin niedergelassen hatte, fiel ihm auf einmal etwas auf.

„Moment. Wir haben gar keine Schulsachen, Pergamente usw. mit.", flüsterte er Draco zu.

„Na und?", fragte dieser, streckte sich aus und schloss die Augen. „ Weck mich, wenn die Stunde um ist."

Der Gryffindor war jetzt schon etwas schockiert. Wie lebensmüde konnte ein einzelner Mensch denn sein? Der wollte schlafen? Bei _Snape_? Wenn einer der Gryffindors nur blinzelte, musste er schon mit einer Strafaufgabe oder Punktabzug rechnen.

In diesem Moment tauchte auf einmal Snape schattenartig vor ihrem Tisch auf.

„Potter!", bellte er „Was können sie uns über Schwarzlurchen erzählen?"

Harry seufzte und stürzte sich in eine weitere nervenaufreibende Stunde voller Demütigung, Resignation und ein oder zwei explodierenden Kesseln, während Draco ein Drittel der Stunde verschlief und sich den Rest der Zeit fragte, wie er sich nach seinem Vater erkundigen konnte, ohne dass dieser es mitkriegen und als Sorge interpretieren konnte. Am ende der Stunde drehte Harry sich zu dem Slytherin um, der gerade seine Augen wieder aufschlug.

„Läuft das immer so ab?"

„Ja, sicher. Denkst du ich tu was für meine Note, oder was?"

„Hätt ich mir denken können."

Draco sah sich hektisch zu den restlichen Slytherins, die gerade ihre Sachen zusammenpackten, um.

„Könne wir gehen, Potty? Ich möchte grad ungern Pansy oder Blaise über den Weg laufen."

Harry runzelte die Stirn.

„Wieso? Ich denke.."

„Schon dein erster Fehler. Und jetzt komm."

Draco stand auf und rauschte aus dem Raum.

„Achja, noch was" fuhr zischend er fort „Du erzählst niemanden von irgendetwas was ich heute Morgen gesagt hab, Klar?"

„Klar."

„Komm. Wir gehen in den Kerker und ich telefoniere."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Seinen eigenen Willen hatte er sowieso schon aufgegeben. Im Slytherinkerker angekommen, griff Draco hastig nach dem Hörer in der Telefonnische, atmete tief durch und wählte langsam die Nummer von Malfoy Manor. Harry setzte sich auf einen Stuhl neben Draco und beobachtete ihn. Draco wartete einige Sekunden, bis sich jemand meldete, rollte dann mit den Augen.

„Ja, Joseph, ich bin's. Können Sie mir jetzt bitte meine Mutter geben?"

Er tippte genervt mit dem Fuß auf den Boden.

„Hey Mum. Ich ruf nur an wegen diesem Anschlag in London. Lucius ist doch im Manor, oder?"

Harry bemerkte voller Schrecken, wie Dracos Gesichtszüge entglitten und er entsetzt ins Leere starrte.

„Bist du.. sicher? Ich mein, hast du ihn ... gesehen?"

Draco schluckte.

„Ich frag Snape nachher wann ich nach Hause kommen kann."

Ein paar Sekunden später runzelte er geradezu entrüstete seine Stirn.

„Wieso?... Aha. Gut, ich meld mich wieder."

Langsam hängte er den Hörer wieder auf die Gabel. Harry sah zu Draco auf und fand nicht den Mut ihn zu fragen, was seine Mutter gesagt hatte.

.-.

Draco fühlte sich wie betäubt. Er hätte gedacht, dass er ihn diesem Moment der Gewissheit zusammenbrechen würde, dass er seine Gefühle nur schwer hätte verstecken können. Doch er merkte, dass er gar nicht fühlte.

„Lass uns gehen, wir kommen zu spät zu Pflege magischer Geschöpfe.", sagte er emotionslos.

Harry nickte ernst und folgte dem Blonden aus dem Schloss und über die Landschaften Hogwarts bis zu Hagrids Hütte. Keiner der Beiden sprach, beide waren in ihren eigenen Gedanken versunken. Kurz bevor sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatten, lief ihnen Blaise entgegen.

„Dray. Wo warst du die ganze Zeit?"

Der Angesprochene winkte unwillig ab. Blaise schaute etwas verwundert, sagte aber nichts, schließlich war er einiges von Draco gewohnt. Hagrid erschien in der Türöffnung seiner kleinen Hütte und eröffnete somit die Stunde. Unauffällig beobachtete Harry den schönen Slytherin von der Seite. Auf den ersten Blick sah er aus wie immer, nur wer ihn länger kannte, könnte hinter der Maske etwas anderes erkennen. Harry hätte ihn am liebsten wieder in den Arm genommen.

Der Rest des Tages verging, ohne dass etwas Besonderes passierte. Ohne mehr als nötig zu sagen, trottete Draco von Fach zu Fach. Abends brachte Harrry es einfach nicht übers Herz dem Slytherin zu sagen, dass sie eigentlich ausgemachte hatten im Gryffindorturm zu schlafen. Wortlos wuschen sich die Beiden und legten sich nebeneinander in Dracos Himmelbett.

Nach längerer zeit räusperte Harry sich.

„Wir können Mrs Mcgonagall morgen sagen, wir würden uns verstehen und sie kann die Handschellen abnehmen. Ich kann verstehen, wenn du mich jetzt nicht die ganze Zeit im Schlepptau haben willst."

Es dauerte etwas, bis eine Antwort, so leise, dass Harry gar nicht glauben konnte, dass sie von Draco kam.

„Nein. Wenn du da bist. Fühl ich mich nicht so allein."

Im Schutz der Nacht rückte der Dunkelhaarige näher und legte Draco einen Arm um die Schultern.

„Du musst nichts erklären", flüsterte er leise.

Draco schlang seine Arme um Harrys Hüfte und legte seinen Kopf auf seine Brust. Gierig sog er den Duft des Dunkelhaarigen auf. Er schloss seine Augen. Auf einmal hörte er wieder die gehetzte Stimme seiner Mutter. Erst jetzt fiel sie Art von Trance, die ihn den ganzen tag gefangen gehalten hatte, von Draco ab. Er realisierte, dass er seinen Vater nie wieder sehen würde. Die Person, die er den Großteil seines Lebens mehr als jeden Anderen bewundert hatte. Innerhalb der letzten Jahre hatte Draco zwar begriffen, dass auch sein Vater fehlbar war, trotzdem hatte er immer viel für ihn bedeutet. Der Blonde blinzelte, um eine einzelne Träne zu vertreiben. Er sah zu Harry auf, strich mit seiner freien Hand leicht über die Wange des Gryffindors. Harry hielt die Luft an. Draco kam näher und legte seine Lippen sanft auf die des Anderen. Dieser schloss die Augen und erwiderte den Kuss. Der Slytherin intensivierte den Kuss und fuhr mit seinen Händen unter Harrys T-Shirt., wenige Sekunden später lag es auf dem Boden. Dracos Hände strichen über Harrys gebräunte Haut. Der Gryffindor räusperte sich erneut, was den Blonden dazu veranlasste inne zu halten und aufzuschauen. Harry stockte für einen Moment der Atem. Dracos blonde Strähnen, die im Mondlicht Silber schienen, fielen ihm ins Gesicht, seine Lippen waren leicht gerötet und in seinen Augen lag ein Ausdruck, der Harry an ein lauerndes Raubtier erinnerte.

„Hm?", fragte der Slythein leicht genervt.

„Ich..hab dich angelogen."

„Inwiefern?"

„Ich hab noch nie mit irgendjemand geschlafen. Ich bin noch Jungfrau."

Wortlos ließ Draco von dem Gryffindor ab und legte sich wieder neben ihn. Perplex stützte Harry sich auf seien Ellbogen und blickte in das ausdruckslose Gesicht des Blonden.

„Was.. was ist denn?"

„Dann hab ich nicht das Recht dich anzufassen. Das sollte jemand tun der… keine Ahnung..."

Draco wusste selbst nicht was nun wieder mit ihm los war. Normalerweise hätte er mit so was keine Probleme gehabt, aber alles womit Potter zu tun hatte, schien ihm so kompliziert. Wenn er endlich mit ihm schlief, würden vielleicht endlich diese verwirrenden Gefühle für den Gryffindor verschwinden und Draco würde das Interesse an ihm verlieren, wie er an Allen das Interesse verloren hatte, mit denen er geschlafen hatte. Was Potter dabei fühlte konnte ihm doch völlig egal sein. Trotzdem erschien es Draco falsch, dem Gryffindor die Unschuld zu nehmen, auch nicht für ein paar Minuten, in denen er selbst sich geborgen fühlen konnte.

Harry meinte, leicht verzweifelt: „Es macht mir nichts. Wir könne ruhig miteinander… ähm... du weißt schon."

Draco lächelte sanft.

„Du bist irgendwie niedlich.,"

Harry lehnte sich zögernd zu dem Blonden. Vorsichtig strich er ihm Strähnen aus dem Gesicht.

„Und du bist wunderschön", flüsterte er kaum hörbar.

Draco lachte leise. Harry, der sich seine Unsicherheit nicht anmerken lassen wollte, beugte sich vor und küsste Draco. Der Blonde schlang seinen freien Arm um den Nacken des Anderen und zog ihn näher zu sich.


	10. Kapitel 10

**Amidala**: Hab dein Lob gleich weitergeleitet!

**CitySweeper**: Ich hab tatsächlich ein Cliffhanger geschafft? Juchuu! #knuddel#

**carry:** Boarr.. bin echt stolz drauf dich aufgemuntert zu haben! Freut mich total.

**Snuggels2**: Danke, danke! Freu mich sehr, dass du meinst dass ich das hingekriegt hab. Und ich steh bei deinen favoriten? sehr schön #g#

**rainbow86**: Du darfst Autofahrn? wie gemein #neid# ...naja, mag dich trotzdem noch #knuffel#

**Kylyen**: Hach, Draco ist toll! (also nicht jetzt wegen meiner fanfic.. dass wär _etwas _eingebildet..) Hoffe das CHap gefällt dir auch... #knuddel#

**joki**: Ach.. das hast du wieder toll formuliert!

**Frances- Babe**: Danke! Im Moment schaff ich die Kapitel leider nicht so schnell..aber ich bemüh mich!

**luxfc**: Du fragst dich , wieso sie nicht zusammen da hingehen.. überleg mal, mensch!

* * *

Das Gegenteil von Liebe ist nicht Hass, sondern Gleichgültigkeit

Draco löste sich wieder ein Stück von Harry und sah ihm in die Augen.

„Bist du sicher?", flüsterte er, wobei er selbst über seinen beinahe zärtlichen Tonfall erstaunt war.

Harry nickte. Draco nahm seinen Zauberstab von seinem Betttischchen und löste damit die Handschellen.

„Jetzt muss ich keine Angst mehr haben, dass du mich verpfeifst, oder?", meinte er lächelnd. Der Dunkelhaarige schüttelte mit dem Kopf und begann den Blonden wieder zu küssen.

..-.-.

Draco wachte auf und fühlte sich schlecht. Er blickte auf den schlafenden Gryffindor neben sich. Er hatte keine Lust Harry zu wecken und mit ihm vielleicht darüber sprechen zu müssen, was letzte Nacht passiert war. Er sah auf die Uhr neben seinem Bett. Es war bereits halb 8. Genervt stand der Slytherin auf und ging ins Bad um zu Duschen. Wenige Zeit kam er zurück und weckte Harry. Nachdem Beiden angezogen waren, schloss Draco die Handschellen erneut um ihre Handgelenke und sie gingen schweigend zur großen Halle. Still schweigend waren sie darüber übereingekommen die letzte Nacht nicht zu erwähnen. Kurz vor dem Torbogen der großen Halle, brachte sie eine gebieterische Stimme zu stehen.

„Mr Malfoy. Mr Potter. Kommen Sie bitte in mein Büro."

Draco seufzte genervt, drehte sich zu Mrs McGonagall und folgte ihr. Als sie in dem Büro der stellvertretenden Schulleiterin angekommen waren, schloss Harry die Tür hinter sich und setzte sich in einen der Sessel vor McGonagalls Schreibtisch. Diese räusperte sich:

„Ich möchte gleich zur Sache kommen. Wir haben das von ihrem Vater erfahren, Mr Malfoy. Unter diesen Umständen ist ihre Strafaufgabe natürlich ab sofort beendet."

Die Lehrerin stand auf, zog einen kleinen silbernen Schlüssel aus ihrer Tasche und schloss die Handschellen auf. Draco zog sofort seine Hand zu sich und rieb sich das Handgelenk. Leichte rote Abdrücke zeigten sich auf seiner blassen Haut.

„Können wir jetzt gehen?", fragte er knapp.

Mrs McGonagall sah etwas überrascht auf.

„Ja, sicher. Aber wenn sie reden wollen.."

„Kein Bedarf."

„Dann können Sie jetzt gehen."

Der Slytherin stand auf und verließ den Raum. Harry folgte ihm zögernd. Im Gang angekommen drehte Draco sich zu Harry, öffnete den Mund, als ob er etwas sagen wollte, ließ es dann aber sein. Er schritt hastig in Richtung Kerker davon. Harry sah ihm kurz nach, drehte sich in die gegenüberliegende Richtung und lief zum Gryffindorturm. Wenn ihn in diesem Moment jemand gefragt hätte, was er fühlte, hätte er es nicht erklären können. Nicht dass er irgendjemandem erzählt hätte, was in diesem Augenblick in ihm vor sich ging. Denn wie gegensätzlich seine Gefühle auch waren, alles drehte sich um den blonden Slytherin, der wieder so kalt wie Eis geworden war. Harry blieb vor dem Portrait der fetten Dame stehen, sagte das Passwort und trat in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindor ein. Ron sah aus einem der großen Sessel auf und lächelte erleichtert.

„Harry! Und auch noch allein! Na endlich!"

Doch der Angesprochene brachte nur ein schwaches Lächeln zu Stande.

„Hey, Ron."

„Wir haben dich alle total vermisst. Und natürlich bemitleidet. Wer hält schon 2 Tage mit dieser Schlange unbeschadet aus."

Im ersten Moment wollte Harry etwas sagen, um Draco zu verteidigen, ließ es dann aber.

„Interessiert dich gar nicht wieso McGonagall unsre Strafaufgabe beendet hat?"

„Nö, eigentlich nicht. Hauptsache du bist frei. Wahrscheinlich hat Snape was damit zu tun. Er hat's doch bestimmt geschafft seinen Lieblingsschüler da rauszuhauen, oder? Oder Malfoy ist zu seinem Papi gerannt"

Harry starrte zu Boden. Ron hatte einfach nicht das Recht Draco zu beleidigen. Nicht nach all dem, was in den letzten Tagen passiert war.

„Malfoys Vater ist tot", platzte es aus ihm heraus „Er wurde bei diesem Anschlag in London getötet. Und Malfoy geht es deswegen im Moment echt dreckig, also lass ihn in Ruhe."

Ron sah seinen Freund mit einer Mischung aus Verwunderung und Ekel an.

„Du hast doch nicht etwa mit diesem Wichser Mitleid. Denk mal daran was der schon alles getan hat. Als ob der so was wie Gefühle hätte."

Harry funkelte den Rothaarigen an. In seinen Taschen ballte er seine Fäuste so fest zusammen, dass sich seine Fingernägel ins Fleisch bohrten. Doch dann schluckte er seien Wut herunter. Wie sollte er es erklären, dass er auf einmal auf der Seite des Slytherins stand.

„Du hast Recht. Er hat kein Mitleid verdient."

.-.-.-.

Als Draco den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherin betrat, wurde es schlagartig so still, dass man eine Stecknadel hätte fallen hören können. Die restlichen Schüler sahen entweder betreten zu Boden oder schauten Draco mit einer Mischung aus Angst und Neugier an. Der blonde Slytherin wusste sofort was los war. Natürlich. Sie hatten alle von dem Tod seines Vaters gehört.

„Glotzt nicht so dämlich. Hab ich was im Gesicht, oder was?", blaffte er und ging betont gelassen zu seinem Schlafsaal. Dort schmiss er sich auf sein Bett, verschränkte seine Arme unter seinem Kopf und starrte die Decke seines Himmelbettes an. Leise öffnete sich die Zimmertür und Blaise betrat den Raum. Wortlos setzte er sich neben den Blonden und blickte ihn ernst an.

„Willst du darüber…?"

„Nein!", schnitt Draco ihm das Wort ab. „ Nein, ich will nicht darüber reden. Mit Niemandem. Du solltest langsam kapiert haben, dass ich so was mit mir selbst ausmache."

.-.-.-.-.-

Harry schaute nachdenklich aus dem Fenster des Schlafsaals. Nun war er also ein weiterer Name auf Maldoys Liste. In welcher Sinnesvernebelung musste er sich in der letzten Nacht nur befunden haben. Und irgendwie muss sie anhaltend sein, denn Harry fühlte keinen Ekel, als er an den Slytherin dachte. Ganz im Gegenteil. Er schien in diesem Moment das vollkommenste zu sein, dass Harry je gesehen hatte. Erschrocken über seine Geadanken schüttelte der Dunkelhaarige gedankenverloren seinen Kopf und setzte sich seufzend auf sein Bett. Oh Gott, er konnte Malfoy niemals wieder in die Augen gucken. Nicht, dass er es vorhatte. Am Besten ging der dem Blonden aus dem Weg. Aber das war auf Hogwarts so gut wie unmöglich. Vielleicht war Durmstrang ja doch nicht so übel.

Harry wurde von einem Türklopfen aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

„Ja?", knurrte er missmutig.

Hermine trat ein, drückte die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss und ging langsam auf Harry zu. Sie setzte sich neben ihn und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Als er aber nichts sagte, begann sie zu sprechen:

„So. Jetzt erzählst du mir mal was los ist."

„Was meinst du, Mine?", fragte er misstrauisch.

„Mädchen haben manchmal eben ein besseres Feingefühl als gewisse Rothaarige. Irgendwas liegt dir doch auf dem Herzen. Hat's was mit Cho zu tun?"

„Kennst du das Gefühl, dass dir dein Leben aus den Händen gleitet und du nichts aber auch gar nichts dagegen tun kann, egal wie sehr du dich anstrengst?"

„Also doch nicht Cho?"

Harry überlegte kurz. Die Wahrheit konnte er ihr unmöglich sagen. Was war eigentlich die Wahrheit? Solange so ein Chaos bei seinen Gefühlen herrschte war es besser überhaupt niemandem irgendwas zu erzählen.

„Doch. Du hast Recht. Es geht um Cho. Ich glaub es ist vorbei."

Hermine sah ehrlich bestürzt aus.

„Oh wirklich? Harry, das tut mir leid. Wenn du jemandem zum reden brauchst.."

„Ich komm drauf zurück."

.-.-.-.-.-

„Komm. Lass uns zu den Flugstunden gehen."

Draco stand auf und verließ den Raum. Blaise beeilte sich ihm zu folgen.

„Weißt du eigentlich mit wem du zum Halloweenball gehst?", fragte Blaise, nur um irgendwas zu sagen.

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Kein Ahnung. Wie wär's mit dir?"

Sein Freund sah ihn verwundert an.

„Aber das geht doch nicht."

„Regeln sind dazu da gebrochen zu werden, oder etwa nicht?"

„Na gut. Wenn du meinst."  
Sie traten aus dem Schlosstor und auf den Trainingsplatz.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Harry sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Draco und Blaise sich zu den anderen Slytherins gesellten. Plötzlich blickte Draco auf und Harry konnte direkt in seine kalten Augen sehen.

Unfähig den Blick vom Anderen abzuwenden sahen die Beiden sich einige Sekunden lang von jeglichen Gefühlsregungen an, bis der Blonde höhnisch grinste und sich zu Mrs Hooch, die gerade die Unterschiede zwischen den verschiedenen Besensorten aufzählten.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Erschöpft von dem anstrengenden Quiditchtraining betrat Harry den großen Saal zum Abendessen. Er setzte sich neben Ron und wollte sich gerade aufnehmen, als er Cho auf sich zugehen sah, der Gryffindor machte sich bereit auszuweichen, falls ihn eine Ohrfeige oder Ähnliches erwartete.

„Hast du schon was zum Anziehen für den Ball?", fragte Cho kühl.

Harry starrte sie an, blinzelte, aber die Worte, die er gerade gehört hatte schien sie wirklich gesagt zu haben.

„Ähmm..ja, warum?"

Cho lachte auf, als hätte er einen Witz gemacht.

„Na weil wir zusammen hingehen, du Dummerchen."

„Tun wir das?"

„Natürlich tun wir das. Schließlich sind wir ein Paar."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Hatte er _irgendetwas _nicht mitbekommen?

„Ich dachte wir wären…."

„Getrennt? Ach nicht doch. Ich wird doch wegen so was nicht mit dir Schluss machen. Du brauchst einfach noch etwas Zeit. Ich versteh das."

Harrys Kinnlade klappte runter. Er wusste wirklich nicht, was er gegen soviel Selbstbewusstsein sagen konnte.

„Ähm… gut. Dann gehen wir da hin."

Cho nickte zufrieden und rauschte wieder zu ihren Freundinnen.

* * *

Seid ehrlich.. war das langweilig? 


	11. Kapitel 11

**Snuggels2**: Wär ja total langweilig, wenn Harry sich auf Cho konzentrieren könnte #g# Außerdem hab ich ja bereits geschrieben, dass ich sie nicht leiden kann.. wird also kein Happy End für sie geben #gemein kicher#

**Alsafie**: Okay... ich gebs zu. Ich kann überhaupt nicht mit Kritik umgehen...Werd daran arbeiten. Ähmm..ja.. hier beginnt meine wirklich Antwort:Ich hab ja bereits geschreiebn, dass "Kiss..." ganz anders ist als "Ameris". Diese Fanfic hier ist halt sehr viel kurzweiliger...wenn du das flach findest, ist das deine Meinung die ich akzeptiere aber nicht teile (wär auch etwas dumm, wenn ich meien eigene story nicht leiden könnte). Außerdem ist zu sagen, dass es wohl ganz viel Spannung und Intrigen (und ein ziemlich überraschendes Ende -.-) gibt! ... naja..jedenfalls gibs das ab jetzt. Ich hoffe du liest das überhaupt noch..schließlich magst du die Geschichte ja nicht.. Wenn dus trotzdem liest wärs nett, wenn du nochmal antworten würdest.

**carry**: Danke.. Das hat mich echt beschäftigt..aber da soviele meinen, es wäre nicht langweilig gewesen bin ich jetzt beruhigt. Hier ist also das neue Chap inclusive Gespräch zwischen Draco und Harry! (wenn auch etwas kürzer als gewohnt...)

**angie:** Richtig. Der Mensch an sich verlässt halt ungern die bekannten Gefielde... Ein Glas über den Kopf ist zwar im allgemeinen etwas drastisch aber im Fall von Cho nicht ganz unangebracht..

**CitySweeper:** Cho kriegt noch ihr Fett weg..verlass dich drauf #CS's Teufelshörner ausleih# Können ja einen Cho-nicht-leiden-kann-Club gründen! Naja.. wär ja irgendwie langweilig, wenn dray und Harry jetzt zueinander nett sein würden, oder? Jedenfalls kann ich mir das im Moment nicht so riesig vorstellen (ich hab grad irgendwie ne sadistische ader...hmmm...)

**yvi: **Irgendjemand muss man ja hassen können #g# Freut mich, dass dus auch nicht langweilig fandest (Balsam für meine Seele)

**Amidala: **Eigentlich bin ich auch sehr für Happy Ends... aber ich hab auch noch nie ein Sad end (dummes wort..egal) geschrieben... wär ja auch mal was. Naja, egal. Ich bemüh mich wieder(?) mehr spannung reinzubringen... hmm.. frag mich grad wie...egal!

**Kylyen**: Eben zuviel Slebstvertrauen (oder Arroganz?). Achso.. vielen Dank für dein reviw zu meinem Songfic (zu "Kein Zurück" ...falls du dich erinnerst)

**stoffele: **Danke!Sowas hört frau doch gerne! (hört sich das eigentlich schlimm nach Emanze an, wenn man statt "man" "frau" schreibt? Hmm... bin heute so in Selbstzweifel..)

**Frances-Babe: **Das du deprimiert wirst, will ich natürlich nicht! Übrigens hab ich mich am Anfang auch gefragt, wieso Blaise ständig auftaucht, obwohl er in den Büchern so irgendwie gar keien Rolle hat (Tatsächlich hab ich nur eien Stelle gefunden, wo ernamentlich erwähnt wird.Nämlich im ersten Buch beim sprechenden Hut). Ich denke, das ist irgendwie entstanden, weil Draco ja auch nen vernünftigen Freund haben muss und nicht nur Goyle und Crabe...Aber genau weiß ich das auch nicht. Bin nur ein Mitläufer, was das angeht...#g#

* * *

Erstmal sorry wegen dem Titel.. ich konnte es mir einfach nicht verkneifen.

Ehrlich gesagt hab ich nach dem letzten Kapitel mit dem Gedanken gespielt einfach ein Chap mit dem Text: "Ein riesiger Meteorit ist auf Hogwarts gestürzt. Alle sind tot!" zu schreiben. Meine liebe Beta hat mich allerdings davon abgehalten und inzwischen ist meine depri- Phase auch schon wieder vorbei...Viel mehr gibs eigentlich auch nicht zu sagen... außer:

Ich möchte das Chap gerne CitySweeper widmen..

* * *

Slytherinati

Draco lief durch die Gänge Hogwarts in Richtung Kerker.

Er blickte auf seine Uhr. Bis zu dem Treffen der Anwärter hatte er noch etwas Zeit, er brauchte sich also nicht zu beeilen. Als er wieder aufblickte, entdeckte er ausgerechnet Harry Potter, der neben einer Klassenzimmertür an einer Wand gelehnt zu warten schien. Draco rollte mit den Augen. Na bestens.

.-.-.-.-

Der Gryffindor sah ebenfalls auf. Eigentlich wartete er hier auf Ron und Hermine und das schon ziemlich lange. Und jetzt lief ihm auch noch dieses arrogante Arschloch über den Weg. Harry funkelte dem blonden Slytherin entgegen.

Dieser antwortete ihm mit einem hinterlistigen Grinsen.

„Was ist los, Potty? Die Vöglein zwitschern, der Himmel ist blau und kleine niedliche Kaninchen hoppeln über die Felder. Wieso tanzt du nicht lachend mit deinen Gryffindorfreunden durch das Schloß?"

Harry hätte den Blonden umbringen können. Auf der Stelle. Das Einzige was ihn zurückhielt, war dass er fürchtete er könnte über den Blonden herfallen, wenn er ihn schonmal berührte.

„Wieso bist du eigentlich so ein Vollzeit-Arsch? Wird das nicht irgendwann anstrengend?"

„Weil du mir die Luft wegatmest. Das macht mich krank", zischte Draco zurück.

Es tat ihm gut seine Aggressionen bei irgendjemandem abzulassen. Und Harry die Schuld für all diese merkwürdigen Gefühle zu geben war auch eine zu große Versuchung, als dass Draco ihr nicht nachging.

„Gott, Malfoy. Fühl ich mich jetzt schuldig."

„Mann, Potter. Gibs für dich nicht irgendwo ne Welt zu retten? Wieso lässt du mich nicht einfach in Ruhe?"

„Moment mal! Wer hat denn hier wen dumm angemacht?"

„Wer hat sich denn drauf eingelassen?"

„Idiot!"

„Wichser!"

„Schwuchtel!"

„Bastard!"

Impulsiv riss Harry den Slytherin an sich und presste seine Lippen auf die des Blonden. Erstaunlicherweise erwiderte dieser gierig seinen Kuss und drängte Harry an die kalte Steinwand. Schlagartig waren alle logischen Gedanken und Einwände aus Harrys Gehirn wie weggefegt. Jetzt gab es nur ihn, Draco und dieses brennende Verlangen in ihm nach diesem blonden Schwachkopf. Dracos logisches Denken hatte inzwischen völlig ausgesetzt und schlang Harry seien Arme um den Nacken, als dieser plötzlich einhielt und den Blonden panisch ansah.

„Da kommt jemand", raunte er.

Draco schreckte auf, drehte sich weg und richtete mit dem Blick in eines der großen Fenster seine Haare. Einen kurzen Moment später kamen Ron und Hermine Hand in Hand um die Ecke. Ron erblickte die Beiden und kam zu einem ebenso logischen, wie falschen Schluß.

„Belästigt der dich schon wieder, Harry?"

Harry sah zwischen Draco und seinem besten Freund hin und her.

„Ähm, ja. Malfoy konnte es nicht lassen mich mir mit seiner Anwesenheit den Tag zu versauen."

Draco seufzte.

„Ich hab jetzt auch Besseres zu tun, als meine kostbare Zeit mit euch Volldeppen zu verschwenden."

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um, um zu gehen, als Ron ihm hinterher rief:

„Ja, genau. Geh doch weiter um deinen Daddy heulen. Ein großer Verlust isses ja nicht."

Draco drehte sich zu den Gryffindors. Kalter Hass loderte in seinen kalten Augen.

„Potter! Du verdammter Scheißkerl."

Harry, der keine Ahnung hatte, was er nun wieder damit zu tun hatte, dass Ron sich danebenbenahm, sah den Schlag erst, als es zu spät war und er durch die Wucht von Dracos Schlag gegen die Wand torkelte. Ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr seinen Kiefer. Verwirrt strich er über seine Wange und erblickte verwundert Blut auf seiner Hand. Sein Blick glitt zu Draco, der vor Zorn bebend vor ihm stand und ihn voller Verachtung ansah.

„Du bist der Einzige der es außerhalb von Slytherin wusste und die Slytherin haben zu viel Angst vor mir um einem Gryffindor so etwas zu erzählen. Aber du konntest diese perfekte Gelegenheit mich zu demütigen natürlich nicht auslassen. Du bist keinen Deut besser, als die, die du so verachtest. Ah, du bist es nicht mal wert, dass ich mich darüber aufrege. Geh einfach verrecken."

Er wandt sich zu Gehen und schritt schnell den Gang Richtung Kerker davon.

Harry spürte die verwunderten Blicke von Hermine und Ron auf sich, doch er wollte keine ihrer Fragen antworten. Am Liebsten wäre Draco hinterher gerannt. Er hätte ihn am Liebsten wieder in seinem Arm gehalten um die Trauer aus seinen wunderschönen Augen zu vertreiben. Aber Harrys Stolz ließ es nicht zu. Er richtete sich an seien Freunde.

„Keinen Peil, was der nun wieder hat. Kommt, lasst uns zum Abendessen gehen."

.-.-.-.

Draco schloss vor dem Eingang des Slytherinkerkers kurz die Augen und atmete durch. Dann setzte er seine Maske der Gleichgültigkeit wieder auf und betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Blaise, der in einem der großen grünen Sessel saß, sah auf und lächelte Draco zu.

„Da bist du ja."

Draco lächelte seinerseits schief:

„Ohne mich seit ihr schließlich verloren, nicht wahr?"

„Richtig! Jetzt komm aber."

Er erhob sich und lief mit Draco im Schlepptau die Treppe, die zu den Schlafsäälen führte. Auf halben Weg, in einem dunklen, schmalen Gang blieb er stehen, sah sich um und berührte einen Wandteppich leicht mit seinem Zauberstab, wobei er einen Spruch murmelte.

Er hob den Teppich an und verschwand in der Öffnung, die sich nun vor ihm auftat. Draco folgte ihm und schloß die Öffnung wieder hinter sich.

Die kleine, steinerne Treppe, die in die Tiefe führte wurde nur spärlich mit Fackeln beleuchtet, die allerdings niemals erloschen. Vorsichtig stieg Draco die Treppe hinab. Hier unten war die Luft immer stickig und modrig und es roch muffig. Trotzdem war es der perfekte Ort für ihre Treffen. Am Ende der Treppe erstreckte sich ein großer Raum, an dessen Wände Bilder der wichtigsten Slytherins hingen. In der Mitte des Zimmers standen mehrere Stühle in einem Kreis, auf denen einige wenige ausgewählte Slytherins saßen. Natürlich waren sie alle Reinblüter und nur aus den besten Häusern. Sobald Draco den Raum betrat, verstummten die Gespräche. Der blonde Slytherin seufzte genervt. Er hasste diese Sektenmentalität. Es war nur ein Wunder, dass nicht alle ihre Gesichter mit Kapuzen verbargen oder auf Lateinisch oder so miteinander sprachen. Tieropfer traute Draco den Meisten on ihnen auch durchaus zu. Er setzte sich auf den letzten freien Platz neben Blaise und begann somit die Sitzung.

„Es sind nur noch wenige Wochen bis zur Mondfinsternis. Dann wird sich zeigen, wer es würdig ist das dunkle Mal zu tragen und wer nicht. Überlegt euch also genau was ihr in den nächsten Tagen tut und mit wem ihr euch abgebt."

Draco bemerkte, wie er etwas predigte, an dass er selbst nicht mehr glauben konnte und was er in letzter Zeit immer mehr verletzte hatte. Doch er wusste was von ihm verlangt wurde. Vor den Anderen würde er der unfehlbare Anführer bleiben.

Ein untersetzter Junge meldete sich zu Wort:

„Darüber wollte ich euch sowieso unterrichten. Das Ritual wird nicht wie vorgesehen in der Nacht der Sonnefinsternis stattfinden, sondern bereits übermorgen Abend."

Draco runzelte die Stirn. Die Aufnahme der jungen Todesser war seit Jahrzehnten schon eine feste Tradition, die immer an der Sonnenfinsternis im Herbst stattfand. Wenn dies nun geändert wurde, musste es einen wir verdammt guten Grund dafür geben.

„Aber wieso?"

Der Slytherin, der gerade gesprochen hatte, wand sich zu ihm.

„Der Lord hat einen Übergriff auf die Schule für den Abend des Halloweenballs geplant. Näheres weiß ich auch nicht, aber wir werden es sicher bald erfahren."

Draco starrte ihn fassungslos an. Das waren wirklich, wirklich schlechte Neuigkeiten. ER ließ sich seine Bestürzung nicht anmerken und blickte in die Runde.

„Gibt es sonst noch Etwas, was besprochen werden muss? Sonst beende ich hiermit dieses Treffen und wir kommen dann übermorgen Abend am vereinbartem Treffpunkt wieder zusammen."

Er stand auf und marschierte mit wehendem Umhang die Treppe herauf. Sobald er die Tür seines Schlafsaals hinter sich und Blaise geschlossen hatte, fauchte er seinen Freund an:

„Was soll das? Wieso werde ich nicht mehr benachrichtigt, bevor so etwas beschlossen wird? WAS FÄLLT EUCH EIGENTLICH EIN SO ETWAS ÜBER MEINEM KOPF HINWEG ZU ENTSCHEIDEN?"

Blaise sah für einige Sekunden richtig eingeschüchtert aus, fing sich dann aber wieder und antwortete Draco im beruhigenden Ton:

„Ich hab es selbst erst vorhin erfahren, okay? Außerdem hast du dich in den letzten Tagen mehr als merkwürdig aufgeführt."

Dracos Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.

„Was meinst du damit? Ich war in letzter Zeit etwas neben mir. Verständlicherweise, falls sich irgendwer die Mühe machen würde darüber nachzudenken. Aber jetzt bin ich wieder ganz da und deshalb MUSS SO WAS MIT MIR ABGEKLÄRT WERDEN."

„Ganz ruhig, Dray. Bestimmte Personen könnten nur auf den Gedanken kommen, der Tod deines Vaters habe dich zu schwer getroffen. Diese Personen könnten sich fragen, ob du noch fähig bist Führer der Gruppe dieses Jahrganges zu sein. Sie könnten sich ebenfalls fragen, ob der Kontakt mit Potter dir nicht irgendwelche dummen Gedanken in den Kopf gesetzt hat."

Draco sah aus dem Fenster. Was Blaise da sagte, kam der schlimmsten Drohung gleich, die man im Moment jemandem mitteilen konnte. Die Augen von Voldemorts engsten Vertrauten lagen auf ihm. Ein falscher Schritt von Draco konnte Schlimmes für ihn oder seine Familie bedeuten. Wer nicht für Voldemort war, war gegen ihn und Draco wusste nur zu genau, was mit Verrätern passierte.

Er bemühte sich seine Stimme so ruhig zu halten wie möglich.

„Ich danke dir für die Information. Und ich möchte mich für mein Misstrauen entschuldigen. Eigentlich bist du wohl im Moment der einzige Mensch hier dem ich wirklich vertrauen kann. Danke, Blaise."

„Ich versuche nur dir zu helfen. Pass bloß auf dich auf, ja?"

Draco nickte gewissenhaft.

„Weißt du Genaueres über die Pläne des Lords?"

Blaise sah sich um, als würde er einen versteckten Lauscher erwarten.

„Viel kann ich dir leider auch nicht sagen. Der dunkle Lord hat vor die Schlammblüter aus Hogwarts zu tilgen. Deswegen hat er etwas für das Ende des Balls geplant, wenn alle zur abschließenden Rede Dumbledores in der großen Halle versammelt sind."

Draco starrte seinen Freund an. Hatte Voldemort tatsächlich vor _alle_ Schlammblüter in Hogwarts zu vernichten. Aber es waren doch meist erst Kinder, schoss es Draco durch den Kopf. Dann riss er sich wieder zusammen. Er erinnerte sich an die Grundsätze die er gelernt hatte. Mitleid war ein Luxus, den er sich im Moment nicht leisten konnte. Alles was zählte war Stärke, Disziplin und absolutes Gehorsam gegenüber dem Lord. Noch einmal aufzufallen war lebensmüde.

Er starrte aus dem Fenster.

Dann begann er also nun. Der Kampf um Hogwarts, dem Standbein der nächsten Generation Zauberer.


	12. Kapitel 12

Leider, leider, leider hab ich grad nur ganz wenig Zeit und kann deshalb nciht auf die Reviews antworten..

..sonst müsst ich das Chap erst morgen on stellen...

also...Lob, Verehrung und Blumensträuße an:

**Luxfc, carry, Kylyen, Snuggels2, yvi, CitySweeper und Amidala85**

* * *

Ich war am Samstag in Düsseldorfauf dem geilsten Konzert wo da gibt (Obwohl ich im letzten Jahr auf dem Konzert aller Zeiten war… Ärzte zusammen ist eben doch das Beste) Darf ich so was hier überhaupt reinschreiben? Naja.. jedenfalls hab ich jetzt super Laune (obwohl der Depp „kein zurück" nicht gespielt hat -.- … Im Moment hör ich „Lautstärke, baby" von Wohlstandskindern (mein momentanes Lieblingslied) also bin ich noch besser drauf und somit kommt dieses chap etwas schneller als gewohnt (was ich eigentlich auch in einen Satz hätte fassen können…

Achja… Das Zitat was im Kapitel vorkommt existiert übrigens wirklich.. habs mir nicht ausgedacht.. und ich habs schon etwas gekürzt.. habt bitte umsicht. ich weiß, dass es trotzdem etwas sehr lang ist. Ich mag diese Passage so..

Und…noch was! Zur Erinnerung: Nathaniel, die von mir selbst erdachte Figur(Mann, bin ich stolz -.-) heißt Gray mit Nachnamen

Ich möchte dieses Kapitel NATÜRLICH meiner lieben, lieben Beta luxfc (Puding, lexi…) widmen. Du weißt doch dass ich dich liebe, krümelchen..

* * *

_Er starrte aus dem Fenster._

_Dann begann er also nun. Der Kampf um Hogwarts, dem Standbein der nächsten Generation Zauberer. _

Blaise näherte sich ihm von hinten.

„Ich weiß, dass das Alles in letzter Zeit nicht einfach für dich war. Aber bald wird es sich gelohnt haben. All diese Opfer die wir bringen mussten waren nicht umsonst."

„Der Tod hat keinen Sinn, wie man es auch auslegt.", murmelte Draco gedankenverloren.

„Was willst du damit sagen?"

Draco erkannte den lauernden Tonfall, den jeder Slytherin zu besitzen schien. Er forderte auf etwas Falsches zu sagen. Und man wusste, dass, was auch immer man nun tat, es einem das Genick brechen konnte. Draco ärgerte sich, dass er nun selbst aufpassen musste nicht aufzufallen, dass nun andere die Macht hatten ihn daran zu hindern, das zu sagen was er wirklich dachte.

„Ach vergiss es. Ich sollte wirklich schlafen gehen, ich red nur noch Müll."

Blaise lächelte.

„Schon gut."

.-.-.-.-

Am nächsten Morgen stand Draco auf, ging ins Badezimmer und wusch sich. Befolgte die tägliche Routine. Aber irgendwie fühlte er sich wie betäubt. Es war, als hätte die Mauer voller festem Glaube und Selbstvertrauen einen Riss bekommen und das, was Draco dahinter erblickte gefiel ihm gar nicht. Alles woran er in seinem Leben geglaubt hatte, schien nun nicht mehr richtig. Aber was war er denn dann noch, wenn er einräumte sich geirrt zu haben? Wenn er sich eingestand für etwas Falsches gelebt zu haben. Was war sein Leben dann überhaupt noch wert?

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Im selben Moment stand Im Gryffindorturm Harry Potter vor dem großen Spiegel des Badezimmers und betrachtete sein verschlafen dreinblickendes Gesicht. Er wusste auch nicht, weswegen er heute so viel früher als sonst aufgewacht war. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er noch immer den Tagesrythmus drinhatte, den Draco vorgelegt hatte. Als er an den Slytherin und somit auch an ihre gemeinsame Nacht dachte hätte Harry sich am liebsten wieder die Decke über den Kopf gezogen und wär im Boden versunken. Wieso passierten ihm eigentlich immer so unmögliche Dinge? Gleich mit dem Erzrivalen ins Bett zu steigen… Nein, das war natürlich nicht genug. Natürlich handelte es sich dabei auch noch um das eigene Geschlecht. Klar, das Ganze wäre sonst auch viel zu einfach für einen Harry Potter. Und jetzt auch noch dieses schmerzhafte Ziehen im Bauch, wenn Draco ihn mit seinen Blicken tötete. Dieses Gefühl keine Minuten mehr ohne die Berührungen des Blonden auszukommen. Harry hatte sich nur schwer davon abhalten können Ron im Schlaf zu erwürgen.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Draco und Blaise liefen eilig zur „Muggelkunde". Zu rennen kam für die Beiden natürlich nicht infrage. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass sie schon allein aus Prinzip zu diesem, ganz offensichtlich völlig überflüssigem, Fach immer zu spät kamen, sah es natürlich auch noch daneben aus, wenn sie rannten. Draco stieß die Klassentür auf und stolzierte auf seinen Stammplatz zu. Natürlich ganz hinten. Mrs McGonagall notierte sich etwas in ihr Notizbuch und starrte die beiden Slytherins dann durchdringend an.

„Ich stelle mit Entsetzten fest dass sie Beide es in den nun bereits 65 Fachstunden in diesem Schuljahr 64mal für nötig hielten zu spät zu kommen."

Draco setzte ein schockiertes Gesicht auf.

„Oh Gott, wie konnte das passieren? Hmm.. lassen Sie mich überlegen.. Richtig, das eine Mal hat uns Finch in den Gängen erwischt und uns bis hierhin begleitet."

Die Hauslehrerin Gryffindors presste ihre Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen und starrte Draco weiterhin durchdringend in die Augen. Doch der Slytherin hielt den Blick hämisch grinsend.

Schließlich war es Mrs CGonagall die zuerst den Blick abwand und zu der Tafel schritt.

„Wie ich gerade schon sagte ist es heute Ihre Aufgabe ein Zitat eines Muggelautors herauszusuchen, was sie sehr beschäftigt oder mit dem sie sich identifizieren können. Sie können sich dazu eines dieser Bücher nehmen."

Mit einer Bewegung ihres Zauberstabs ließ sie einen Stapel mitgenommen aussehender Bücher auf dem Pult erscheinen. Dann setzte sie sich hinter den Lehrertisch hin und begann erneut etwas in ihr Büchlein einzutragen. Zögernd gingen vereinzelte Schüler nach vorne und nahmen sich ein oder zwei Bücher um darin zu lesen.

Draco saß kippelnd auf seinem Stuhl und bemüht e sich möglichst desinteressiert auszusehen. Blaise war inzwischen damit beschäftigt eine vergilbte Ausgabe von „Steppenwolf" zu durchforsten.

.-.-.

Harry bemühte sich, sich nicht zu dem blonden Slytherin umzudrehen. Wieso mussten sie auch ständig Stunden mit den Slytherins zusammen haben? Tatsächlich versuchte er einen Sinn in den Buchstaben vor sich zu erkennen, bis ihm auffiel das er sein Buch falsch herum hielt.

Er schloss kurz die Augen und zwang sich gelassen sitzen zu bleiben und nicht aufzuspringen und vor Draco zu kreuze zu kriechen. Dass er dabei ständig das Gefühl hatte von hinten beobachtet zu werden erleichterte ihm das Ganze irgendwie nicht.

.-.-.-

Nach ungefähr 20 Minuten stand Mrs McGonagall auf und ging scheinbar ziellos durch die Gänge, dann blieb sie eine Meter vor der letzten reihe stehen und blickte zu Draco, der sich gerade fragte, ob das Wetter wirklich zu schlecht zum Quidditchtraining war. So ein bisschen Regen sollte seine Mannschaft schon aushalten. Okay, es blitzte und donnerte. Und der eisige Wind machte das Ganze auch nicht einfacher. Trotzdem.. die sollten sich mal nicht so anstellen…

„Mr Malfoy.. Lesen Sie uns bitte ihren Auszug vor."

Draco sah erschrocken auf.

„Ich denke nicht, dass ich dass tun werde.", meinte er eine Spur zu langsam.

Mrs McGonagall fixierte ihn mit ihren unbarmherzigen Augen.

„Denken Sie daran, dass es immer noch ich bin, die in diesem Klassenzimmer das Sagen hat. Mr Malfoy. Stehen Sie jetzt auf und tragen ihr Zitat vor."

Mit einer Unsicherheit in den Augen, die Harry die Stirn runzeln lies, stand der Slytherin auf räusperte sich und begann mit gefasster Stimme zu sprechen:

„Das Zitat kommt aus einem Roman von Max Frisch, einem Muggel."

An dieser Stelle sah der Blonde fast verlegen aus, als fände er es peinlich, etwas von einem Muggel zu zitieren

Nun..so war es wahrscheinlich auch, dachte Harry.

Draco räusperte sich noch mal.

„Ähhmm..hmm.. Gut.. also es ist aus seinem Roman „Andorra" . ein Monolog. Ich..fang dann am Besten mal an." , er räusperte sich noch mal und begann dann von seinem Zettel abzulesen. Doch Harry kam es so vor, als würde er gar nicht wirklich auf das Stück Papier blicken, sondern daran vorbei.

„Ich möchte nicht Vater noch Mutter haben, damit ihr Tod nicht über mich komme mit Schmerz und Verzweiflung und mein Tod nicht über sie. Und keine Schwester und keine Braut: Bald wird alles zerissen, da hilft kein Schwur und nicht unsre Treue. Ich möchte, dass es bald geschehe. Ich habe gejauchzt, habe meinen Namen in die Lüfte geworfen wie eine Mütze, die niemandem gehört wenn nicht mir, und herunter fällt ein Stein, der mich tötet. Ich bin im Unrecht gewesen, anders als sie dachten. Ich wollte recht haben und frohlocken. Die meine Feinde waren, hatten recht, auch wenn sie kein Recht dazu hatten, denn am Ende seiner Einsicht kann man sich selbst nicht recht geben. Das Hoffen ist mir nicht bekommen. Ich erschrecke, wenn ich lache, und ich kann nicht weinen. Meine Trauer erhebt mich über euch alle, und so werde ich tief stürzen."

Schweigen hatte sich über die Klasse gelegt, als sich Draco wieder auf seinen Platz niederließ und starr geradeaus blickte.

Mrs McGonagall ergriff schließlich wieder das Wort.

„Gut. Wer will noch vorlesen?"

.-.-.-

Draco eilte den Gang entlang, als er auf einmal eine Stimme hinter sich hörte, die seinen Namen rief.

„Draco! Warte mal kurz!"

Der Angesprochene drehte sich um und erblickte Nathaniel.

„Was denn?"

Nathaniel kam vor Draco zum stehen und druckste herum:

„Nun. Ich hab dich gerade gehört. Und..ich..ich muss dir unbedingt was erzählen."

Draco runzelte die Stirn und musterte seinen Zimmergenossen misstrauisch.

„Worum geht's denn?

Der unscheinbare Slytherin vor ihm blickte sich hektisch um.

„Nicht hier. Können wir uns heut Abend vor dem Zaubertrankraum treffen? Aber komm allein."

Draco nickte verwundert.

„Okay…"

Der Braunhaarige blickte sich noch einmal nervös um und eilte dann davon. Schulternzuckend machte Draco sich auf de Weg in die große Halle. Dort angekommen ließ er sich neben Blaise nieder. Dieser wirkte irgendwie bedrückt. Draco stieß in unsanft mit dem Ellbogen an.

„Was s los?"

Der Braunhaarige sah wie ertappt auf, fing sich dann wieder und schüttelte hastig den Kopf.

„Nichts, nichts."

Draco seufzte genervt.

„Was ist denn heute los? Gray hat sich auch schon so merkwürdig verhalten.."

Blaise sah interessiert auf.

„Wieso was war denn mit dem?"

„Ach..keine Ahnung. Vermutlich gar nichts", winkte der Blonde ab.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

Harry blickte gedankenverloren zum Slytherintisch. Er hätte Draco gerne mal allein getroffen, sodass er sich bei ihm entschuldigen konnte. Doch entweder um den Prinz Slytherins war eine riesige Menschentraube versammelt, oder sie befanden sich in der Öffentlichkeit, sodass Harry den Blonden nicht ansprechen konnte ohne Verdacht zu erregen.

Inzwischen war dem Gryffindor klar, dass er sich Draco nicht aus dem Kopf schlagen konnte, aber ebenso klar schien ihm, dass er ihn nicht bekommen konnte. Trotzdem wollte Harry auf keinen Fall, dass Draco dachte, er hätte ihn verraten.

Nun.. irgendwie hatte er ihn ja tatsächlich verraten. Allerdings nicht böswillig und mit dem Zweck den Slytherin zu verletzten, sondern eher um ihn zu verteidigen. Harry biss sich auf die Lippe. So würde Draco ihm das sicherlich nie abkaufen.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Draco kritzelte gelangweilt Linien auf sein Pergament, auf dem er eigentlich seinen Aufsatz für „Geschichte der Zauberei" schreiben sollte. Aber eigentlich wars ja sowieso egal was er erzählte. Der alte Idiot bekam ja eh nichts mehr mit. Draco hatte mehrmals versucht seine Mutter telefonisch zu erreichen, aber genau wie in den letzten tagen war er dabei gescheitert. Blaise war auch irgendwohin verschwunden, nachdem Draco ihn angefaucht hatte, ob er denn kein eigenes Leben hätte. Inzwischen wünschte sich der Blonde er hätte es nicht getan. Er wollte nicht mehr alleine sein. Nicht allein mit seinen Gedanken, ob er das Richtig tat. Er wollte sich nicht fragen, was morgen Abend sein sollte, wenn er zu einem Todesser werden sollte.. und was danach kam. Er wollte nicht über Potter nachdenken, der so zerbrechlich und rein wirkte, dass Draco das Gefühl hatte ihn mit seiner bloßen Anwesenheit zu beschmutzen. Ihm lange nicht würdig zu sein. Der junge Slytherin verscheuchte diese Gedanken ärgerlich. Wieso dachte er in letzter Zeit immer so einen Mist? Das war ja nicht zum aushalten. Mit einem letzten Blick auf die Uhr stand er auf und machte sich auf dem Weg zum Zaubertrankkerker um Nathaniel zu treffen.


	13. Kapitel 13

**Snuggels2: **Ich bemühe mich, ich bemühe mich.. Irgendwie drängt es mich auch zu einem Happy End, aber ies darf ja auch nicht total unrealistisch werden...hmm.. #knuddel#

**yvi:** Wie unten erwähnt ... hat etwas länger gedauert als geplant...

**carry: **Jaja..es wird langsam spannend (so im 13ten Kapitel...)

**Kylyen**: Nee, habs eigentlich nicht geändert..nur verkürzt. Kann sein, dass der Sinn dann etwas verfälscht ist oder so..hmmm.. Übrigens wirst du mir voll sympathisch.. du kennst "kein zurück" und jetzt hast du auch noch "andorra" gelesen..Na gut..du musstest es lesen..aber ich ja auch..also,ähm..gut ich schreib wieder müll.vergiss es einfach..

**CitySweeper:** Wiiieeesssssoooo kannst du so gut vorraussehen, was kommt.. hätt benahe den Verlauf der Geschichte verändert, damit dus nicht schon gewusst hast (Das mit Nathaniel) Naja..jedenfalls hast du das Hauptproblem mal wieder sehr gut erfasst. Die konflikt werden natürlich noch verstärkt je näher die Beiden jewils eine Entscheidung zu treffen haben..Naja..lies selbst..

**Tatsuha-Kun: **Wow, danke! Sowas hört man doch gerne! Hoffe, die Fanfic gefällt dir weiterhin..

**Frances-Babe: **Na ein Gutes hat es ja wenigstens, dass ich mir diesmal soviel Zeit gelassen hab. Sonst hättest du mir wohl kein review geschrieben #g# Aber bitteschön...hier ist..am selben Tag noch.. das neue Chap..

**luxfc: **es tut mir sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo leid, schatz..nächstes Kapitel kriegst du wieder..versprochen!

* * *

Erst einmal muss ich mich entschuldigen... dieses Mal musstet ihr wirklich _lange_ warten... Dafür erstmal eine riesige Sorry-torte.. aber ich war in letzter Zeit so faull. außerdem verlangt man von mir auch noch was für die Schule zu tun -.- Naja.. wie auch immer.. jetzt noch was wofür ich mich entschuldigen muss: dieses Cahp ist ungebetat.. (neues Wort erfunden?), weil ich es umbedingt noch heuet (sonntag) hoch stellen wollte...also auch dafür Sorry...hoffe ihr vergebt mir nochmal..

* * *

**Zufälligerweise aus Absicht**

****

Draco lief durch die kalten, schattigen Kerkergänge. Er zog seinen Umhang fester um sich, als er plötzlich eine Bewegung im Augenwinkel wahrnahm. Doch als der Slytherin sich umwand, sah er nur einen weiteren schier endlosen Gang. Er ließ seinen Zauberstab, den er erhoben hatte wieder sinken und lauschte in die Stille hinein. Er kannte diese Art von Stille. Es klang, als verursachte jemand nicht das geringste Geräusch.

Leise ging er weiter vorwärts. Kurz darauf erreichte er das Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke. Verwundert blickte er sich um. Auch wenn man sonst nicht viel über Nathaniel sagen konnte, pünktlich war er. Draco lehnte sich an die steinerne Wand und wartete. Nach einer Weile blickte er verärgert auf seine Uhr. Seit seiner Ankunft war schon fast eine Stunde vergangen. Ihm war kalt, er war müde und jetzt auch noch total angefressen. Also machte Draco sich auf den Weg zurück zu den Slytherinräumen. Im Schlafsaal wanderte sein blick zuerst zu Nathaniels leerem Bett. Ein ungutes Gefühl breitete sich in dem Blonden aus. Was a auch immer passiert war, es konnte auf keinen Fall etwas Gutes bedeuten. Draco wusch sich und legte sich ins Bett. Er verschränkte seine Arme hinter seinem Kopf und starrte zur Decke seines Himmelbettes, als plötzlich die Tür des Schlafsaals aufging. Draco setzte sich in seinem bett auf, bereit Nathaniels wegen seiner Unpünktlichkeit zusammen zu schreien, als stattdessen Blaise das Zimmer betrat. Draco ließ sich seufzend zurücksinken.

„Hast du jemand anderes erwartet?", erkundigte Blaise sich süffisant grinsend. Doch sein lächeln wirkte falsch.

„Hab ich tatsächlich. Und du? Wo kommst du nun jetzt wieder her?", fragte Draco zurück.

„Nun, hab ich denn nicht auch das Recht auf ein kleines Intermezzo", kam Blaise' Antwort einen Augenblick zu spät.

„Ich denke für so was hast du mich", meinte Draco fast automatisch.

„Da hast du auch wieder Recht."

Draco lächelte halbherzig zurück. Wen versuchten sie eigentlich noch zu belügen? Ihre Freundschaft war schon lang nicht mehr dass, was sie einmal gewesen war. Dafür war zu viel passiert.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Draco saß in einer Flug- Theoriestunde, kaute gedankenverloren auf einem Bleistift und betrachtete Harry, der sich Dracos Meinung nach etwas zu begeistert mit Seamus Finnigan über Quiditch unterhielt. Der Blick des Slytherins wanderte über die Gryffindors. Wie viele von ihnen waren Reinblüter? Und wie viele würden den Halloweenball überleben. Draco richtete seinen Blick wieder auf die Tafel, die Mrs Hooch mit ihrer ordentlichen Schrift füllte. Er versuchte sich auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren um die beängstigenden Gedanken aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Draco sammelte seine Sachen zusammen und verließ das Klassenzimmer als Letzter. Blaise hatte sich mithilfe seiner unergründlichen Sammlung an Attesten vom Unterricht entschuldigen lassen und die restlichen Slytherins hatte Draco schon vorgeschickt. Er war gerade um die erste Ecke gebogen, als eine Hand aus dem Dunklen hervorschnellte und ihn am Arm festhielt. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde sah Draco vor seinem geistigen Auge wie er am nächsten tag zerstückelt und mit Ritualzeichen übersäht gefunden werden würde, als er Harry als seinen Angreifer erkannte.

„Was willst du?", fauchte er leicht hysterisch.

Erschrocken ließ der Gryffindor ihn los. Fasste sich dann aber wieder.

„Mit dir reden."

„Dch wüsste nicht worüber", erwiderte Draco schnippisch. Er wollte nicht mit Harry reden. Eigentlich wollte er keine Sekunde länger mit ihm in einem Raum verbringen, denn sein Wissen lastete schwer auf ihm. Wenn Der Dunkelhaarige ihn noch länger ansah, würde er Alles verraten.

"Darüber, dass das Ron sich wie ein riesiges Arschloch aufgeführt hat und dass es ein Missverständnis war. Außerdem können wir darüber reden, dass selbst du manchmal jemanden brauchst und _dann _können wir darüber reden, warum wir miteinander geschlafen haben obwohl wir uns nicht mal leiden könne."

Draco betrachtete seinen Gegenüber mit der gesamten Häme, die er derzeitig aufzubringen im Stande war.

„Ich weiß nicht ob du's dir vorstellen kannst, aber ich hab nicht das dringende Bedürfnis mit dir über mein verkorkstes Seelenleben zu reden. Ich fürchte ich muss unsre wunderbare Unterhaltung jetzt auch beenden und mich Wichtigerem zuwenden."

Er drehte sich weg und war schon einige Schritte gegangen, bis Harry ihn einholte und erneut am Arm festhielt. Der Gryffindor drehte den Anderen zu sich und sah ihm fest in die Augen.

„Du bedeutest mir mehr, als du vielleicht denkst. Und ich werde den eEindruck nicht los, dass ich dir auch nicht ganz egal bin."

Er wusste dass er sich damit aufs Glatteis gewagt hatte und Dracos Reaktion überraschte ihn kein Stück. Der Slytherin lachte freudlos auf.

„Ich hab ja schon immer geahnt, dass du ein Faible für Dramatisches hast, aber das geht ja schon fast ins Kitschige, Potty."

Harry sah ihn traurig an.

„Du kannst meine Gefühle nicht ändern. Ist es das? Ich kenn dich inzwischen gut, das ließ sich nicht vermeiden. Du hasst es die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Aber es gibt nun mal Dinge, die du nicht beeinflussen kannst."

Draco wollte sterben. Jetzt sofort. Jetzt wo er in diese fast kindlichen Augen sah gab es keinen Grund mehr für ihn sein Leben noch länger in den Dienst einer Sache zu stellen, an die er nicht mehr glauben konnte.

„Hör mir zu", zischt er Harry zu und sah sich schnell um, als hätte er Angst belauscht zu werden „ Du musst aus Hogwarts verschwinden. Hier bist du nicht mehr sicher. Du musst gehen und niemandem sagen, wo du hingehst. Niemandem! Auch nicht mir. Verstehst du, du musst gehen." Er wiederholte seine Worte, als würde er mit einem störrischen Kind sprechen.

Harry sah ihn entsetzt über den plötzlichen Gefühlsausbruch an.

„Wieso?", fragte er verwirrt „Falls das einer deiner zweifelhaften Scherze sein sollte…"

„Nein", unterbrach Draco ich scharf.

Harry sah ihm prüfend in die Augen und sah echte Verzweiflung, die nicht einmal ein Slytherin spielen konnte.

„Aber wieso?", flüsterte der Dunkelhaarige ungläubig.

Draco biß sich auf die Lippe und sah sich noch einmal suchend um.

„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen. Es ist nur wichtig, dass du morgen Abend nicht mehr in Hogwarts bist."

Er sah auf seine Armbanduhr und sah den Gryffindor dann flehend an.

„Ich muss jetzt gehen. Aber bitte.. verschwinde von hier."

Der Blonde riß sich los und lief schnell davon.

Er hinterließ einen ratlosen Harry. Was meint Malfoy bloss nun wieder? Harry hatte seinen ganzen Mut dazu aufbringen müssen den Slytherin anzusprechen und dabei hatte er sich auf jede erdenkbare Reaktion vorbereitet.. aber auf so was? Ratlos machte Harry sich auf den Weg zurück in den Gryffindorturm. Als er gerade durch das Portrait der fetten Dame steigen wollte, kam ihm Ron entgegen.

„Aah, gut dass ich dich gefunden hab", verkündete der Rothaarige „Ich wollte gerade was zum Futtern aus der Küche besorgen. Seamus hat doch morgen Geburtstag."

Harry, der ganz vergessen hatte, dass sein Zimmergenosse reinfeiern wollte, nickte. Ron schloß den Eingang zum Turm hinter sich und gebot seinem besten Freund mit einer Handbewegung ihm zu folgen. Nachdenklich folgte Harry ihm. Eigentlich wollte er allein sein. Allein mit seinen Gedanken an die merkwürdige Warnung, die Draco ausgesprochen hatte.

.-.-.

Der Stoff der dunklen Kutte in seinen Händen schien schwerer als Metall zu sein, als Draco sie langsam aus der untersten Schublade seiner Kommode holte. Nachdenklich betrachtete er das Kleidungsstück, das er von seinem Vater geerbt hatte. Es war schon sei vielen Generationen im Besitz der Malfoys und wurde nur getragen, wenn ein Mitglied der Familie in die Reihen der Todesser aufgenommen werden würde. Die meisten wussten nicht, dass es die Todesser bereits lange bevor ein gewissen Tom Riddle geboren wurde gegeben hatte. Doch damals war es eine geheime Bruderschaft gewesen, die ihre Fäden ihm Dunklen zog und schon damals die höchsten Ränge des Ministeriums bekleidet hatte. Einige Jahrhunderte Stolz und Würde hafteten an dem einfachen schwarzen Stoffstück und Draco wusste, dass er dem nie gerecht werden konnte, welchen Weg er auch einschlug. Doch sobald er diese Kutte übergestreift und das dunkle Mal empfangen hatte gab es kein Zurück mehr. Er gab sein Leben aus der Hand und die unmenschliche des Lords. Plötzlich trat Blaise neben ihn und riss in aus seinen Gedanken.

„Kommst du?"

Draco nickte schweren Herzens.

„Lass uns gehen."

.-.-.-.-.-.

Harry balancierte drei Schüsseln auf seinen Armen. Gerade fing er eien Schüssel mit Plunmpudding im letzten Moment auf als er gegen Ron stieß, der plötzlich stehengeblieben war. Der Dunkelhaarige taumelte zurück, versuchte sich instinktiv an einer der Säulen aufzufangen, lies dabei die Schüssel los, die daraufhin auf den Boden prallten und zersprangen.

Verärgert fuhr Harry den Rothaarigen an:

„Du Idiot! Schau was du angerichtet hast!"

Doch Ron starrte noch immer aus einem der großen Fenster auf den kleinen Innenhof Hogwarts.

„Guck mal", flüsterte er „Siehst du das auch?"

Harry kniff seine Augen zusammen und starrte in die Schwärze hinaus. Erst konnte er gar nicht erkennen und wollte Ron gerade noch mal anschreien, als er plötzlich dunkle Schemen erblickte, die aus dem Tor auf das Gelände des Schlosses verschwanden.

„Was glaubst du, wer das ist?", fragte Ron aufgeregt und trat von einem Fuß auf den Anderen.

„Kein Ahnung. Merkwürdig ist das schon. Meinst du, wir sollten der McGonagall Bescheid sagen?"

„Nee, Quatsch. Hol deinen Tarnumhang und dann finden wir raus, was da los ist."

.-.-.-.

Draco sah sich hektisch um und scholt sich im selben Moment paranoid. Hier war niemand, der sie sehen könnte. Ohne ein Geräusch zu machen, zog er das Tor Hogwarts hinter sich ins Schloss und schloss wieder zu Blaise auf.


	14. Kapitel 14

**teufelchen netty:** Tja.. ich kann halt auch nciht aus meiner romatnisch veranlagten Haut xD

**carry: **Hatte ein richtig schlechtes Gewissen, weil es letztes Mal so alng gedauert hat. Hab mich deshalb mit diesem Kapitel beeilt..und voila: hier ist es! ich denke mal das die Fanfic noch so ungefähr 3 Kapitelhaben wird..(Mist! ich wollte doch die 20-marke knacken..hmm)

**Babsel:** Muhar.. ich liebe Cliffhanger #grins# Naja, Harry wär ja nicht wirklich Harry wenn er auf Warnungen hören würde und sich aus gefährlichen Sachen raushalten würde, oder? Gryffindors müsen sich sowieso immmr überall einmischen -.- deshalb find ich Slytherins auch besser (also jetzt in den Büchern..)

**Snuggels2:** Dann schreib ich jetzt einfach mal: OKAY!

**Kylyen: **Jaa, alle verdächtigen Blaise.. aber wer weiß.. (hihi..). Dieses Kapitel ist noch was düsterer als das letzte.. hoffe mal ich verschreck meine Leser dadurch nicht.. Aber irgendwie schreib ich fröhliches wenn ich depri bin und trauriges wenn ich gut gelaunt bin.. hmm.. etwas komisch, oder?

**Amidala85:** Du siehst das ganz richtig.. natürlich wird Harry dableiben..Ich freu mcih, adss du wieder da bist! Hab dich schon vermisst #drück pralinchen in die hand#

**Frances-Babe:** Na.. der große Showdown kommt noch.. falls ich ihn jemals hinkriegen sollte..muss mir noch überlegen wie ich das alles so mache..

**Tatsuha-Kun**: Hehee. ich liebe Cliffhanger.. Danke, danke für dein Lob.. hör auf, sonst bild ich mri was drauf ein..! .. Nein. mach weiter #g#

**CitySweeper: **Ich muss gestehen, dass ich das Titel für dieses Chap aus deinem Review geklaut hab.. 'lalal' Hoffe, du verzeihst mir. Hmm.. zu deinem Review.. ich hab immer versucht innerhalb der Fanfic irgendwie zu zeigen, wie die Atmospäre und vor allem die Charaktere sich irgendwie verändern..

**Luxfc:** Gartenparty? LIMBO? Nimm das ganze mal mit demgebührendem Ernst -.- Übrigens sind sechs Mann schon ne menge.. 'hmpf' naja.. jetzt sinds zehn

* * *

Zu dem Kapitel ist eigentlich nur zu sagen, dass ich mal wieder sehr viel Spaß mit der pulchra lingua latina hatte

Wer die Übersetzung für meine schweren Verbrechen am Lateinischen erfahren will muss sich entweder selbst versuchen beim übersetzen…oder einfach nachfragen!

* * *

**Die Weihe**

Draco schritt neben Blaise durch die Dunkelheit auf den Rand des verbotenen Waldes zu. Er versuchte nicht daran zu denken, was ihm bevorstand. Was er im Begriff war zu tun. Am Waldrand erwarteten sie bereits einige auserwählte Slytherins. Auf Draco wirkten sie wie Lemminge auf dem Weg zur nächstbesten Klippe. Viele von ihnen schienen erleichtert zu sein Blaise und Draco zu sehen. Der Blonde drehte sich zu seinem Freund.

„Sind alle da?"

Blaise sah sich kurz um.

„Ich denke schon. Lass uns gehen."

Draco nickte. Eigentlich war ihm auch egal, wer mit ihnen ging und wer nicht. Vielleicht waren die, die nicht da waren auch besser dran.

Trotzdem war ihm nicht entgangen, dass Nathaniel sich nicht unter den Wartenden befand.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Als Harry und Ron, geschützt durch den Tarnumhang den Waldrand erreichten, sahen sie nur noch ein paar dunkle Schemen zwischen den Bäumen verschwinden. Harry spürte ein flaues Gefühl in seiner Magengegend. Irgendwie schien es nicht richtig zu sein, was er gerade tat. Trotzdem ging er weiter. Wie hätte er Ron auch erklären können, dass er am liebsten umgedreht wäre. Als sie die ersten Bäume des Waldes hinter sich gelassen hatten, hätte Harry wirklich gerne Licht gehabt, aber den Lumos-Zauber zu sprechen war natürlich unmöglich. Der Gryffindor kniff seine Augen zusammen um die Verfolgten auszumachen.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dracos Herz wurde mit jedem Schritt, den er tat schwerer. Noch kann ich umdrehen, dachte er. Noch war es nicht zu spät. Doch, schalt er sich in Gedanken. Schon als du die Kutte aus der Schublade genommen hast war es zu spät. Jetzt wieder umzudrehen war unmöglich. Schon konnte er den ersten Lichtschein zwischen den dichten Bäumen ausmachen. Gewöhnlich wirkte jedes Zeichen von Zivilisation im verbotenen Wald unheimlich beruhigend, aber in diesem Moment hätte Draco den dunklen, feuchten Wald vorgezogen. Mit jedem Meter erhellte mehr Licht den von Tannennadeln bedeckten Waldboden. Schließlich trat der blonde Slytherin neben den andern Schülern auf eine kleine Lichtung. An den Bäumen hingen kleine Lampen, die die Gegend in spärliches Licht tauchte. In der Mitte des Platzes standen ein paar Gestalten. Alle trugen die Masken der Todesser und Kapuzen, die tief ins Gesicht gezogen waren. In dem Feuer in ihrer Mitte lag ein glühender Eisenstab. Über den Gestalten leuchtete am Himmel das dunkle Mal.

Draco schluckte. Er zwang sich ruhigen und sicheren Schrittes auf die Gestalten zuzugehen. Er grüßte mit einem Nicken.

Einer der Todesser trat vor.

„Willkommen, junger Malfoy. Und auch ihr seid willkommen"

Er wandte sich an die anderen Slytherins mit einem kaum wahrnehmbaren Kopfnicken. Seine Augen waren in der Dunkelheit und durch die Maske nicht erkennbar, doch Draco erkannte Macnairs klare Stimme sofort.

Der Todesser drehte sich wieder zu ihm.

„Wie es Tradition ist, gebührt dem Führer dieser Gruppe die Ehre als Erster das dunkle Mal zu empfangen. Malfoy, tritt vor."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry und Ron stolperten auf die Lichtquelle vor ihnen zu. Es war verdammt schwierig nebeneinander zulaufen und dabei den Umhang nicht zu verlieren. Schließlich konnten sie doch durch die Bäume einen Blick auf die Lichtung werfen. Harry hörte ein erschrecktes Keuchen von Ron, bevor er realisierte, was er da sah.

Todesser.

Mindestens zehn von ihnen. Außerdem einige Slytherinschüler. Unbewusst wanderte sein Blick, bis ihm ein Gesicht ins Auge sprang. Das blasse Gesicht Dracos schien ihn direkt anzusehen. Harrys Herz schien still zu stehen. Tausende von Gefühlen prasselten auf ihn nieder. Für einen kurzen Augenblick vergas er, dass er für den Blonden unsichtbar war. Doch schließlich wandt dieser seinen Blick ab und trat vor. Er schien einige Worte mit einem der Todesser zu wechseln.

„Wir müssen näher ran.", flüsterte Harry kaum hörbar.

Er musste unbedingt begreifen, was dort vor sich ging, obwohl er es eigentlich bereits wusste. Vorsichtig ging er mit Ron neben sich weiter auf das Feuer zu, bis er nur einige Meter von den Slytherins stand. Harry wusste, dass es gefährlich war, aber seine Sicherheit war im Moment sein geringstes Problem.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Draco nickte und trat auf das Feuer zu. Er kniete sich auf den staubigen Boden und senkte seinen Kopf. Er hörte das leise Geräusch von Füßen, die leicht auf Boden aufkamen. Er spürte die Präsenz des dunklen Lords eher, als er ihn sah. Auch Voldemort war in eine dunkle Kutte gekleidet, die sich kaum von denen seiner Todesser unterschieden. Sofort fielen auch die anderen Schüler und Todesser auf den Boden, um ihren Hrrn Ehrerbittung zu zeigen. Der dunkle Lord trat vor Draco. Den blonden Slytherin überkam eine Welle von Ekel und er musste sich überwinden, bis zu dem dürren Mann zu rutschen und den Saum seines Umhangs zu küssen.

Voldemort hob seinen Kopf, wobei die Kapuze von seinem Gesicht rutschte. Das Mondlicht leuchtete auf seiner weißen Haut und ließ in unwirklich erscheinen. Das Rot schien in seinen weiten, schlitzhaften Augen zu glühen.

„Ich rieche Angst", schnarrte er. „Und Angst ist ein Zeichen von Schwäche."

Er ließ seinen Blick über die immer noch am Boden knienden wandern.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry hielt unbewusst die Luft an, weil er fürchtete jeder Einzelne auf der Lichtung könnte seinen Atem hören. Als Voldemort appariert war, hatte er nur schwer einen Aufschrei unterdrücken können. Im Gegensatz zu ihrer letzten Begegnung schien der dunkle Lord viel kräftiger geworden zu sein. Und jetzt, wo er die Macht dieser unmenschlichen Gestalt sah, wo seine Macht fast physisch spürbar war, ahnte Harry, dass er Voldemort niemals besiegen würde. Der Gryffindor wusste, dass Voldemort seinen Angstschweiß wahrnehmen konnte, jedenfalls kam es ihm so vor. Aber dieser sah nicht zu den beiden Gryffindors unter dem Tarnumhang sondern drehte sich um und beschwor mit einer Handbewegung einen mit samtüberzogenen Diwan, auf den er sich niederließ. Er zog sich seine Kapuze wieder über den Kopf, aber Harry war es als könnte er das grausame Funken seiner Augen immer noch sehen.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Draco kannte den Ablauf des Ritus und blieb auf dem Boden kniend, als die Todesser und die restlichen Schüler sich erhoben. Kurze Zeit später hörte er wieder Macnairs wohltönende Stimme.

„Sociusne es?"

Die Weihe hatte begonnen. Die uralte Tradition nah ihren Lauf. Und Draco wusste, welche Antwort von ihm erwartet wurde.

„Domino usque ad mori seriamus. Perfidiam, dolum ac timorum supllicio afficebo. Sui adversarii per meum manum morientur."

Noch ehe Draco die letzten Worte ausgesprochen hatte, bereute er sie. Ein Malfoy brach seinen Schwur nicht, aber konnte er das Versprechen an den Lord wirklich einhalten? War er dazu fähig nur noch als Schachfigur auf einem Spielbrett zwischen Voldemort und dem Orden zu fungieren?

„Tum signum tibi contigit.", antwortete Macnairs Stimme.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry verstand die Sprache nicht, in der Draco und der maskierte Todesser miteinander sprachen, doch ihm wurde immer klarer, was sich hier vor seinen Augen abspielte.

Er sah, wie Draco langsam den Ärmel seines Umhangs hochkrempelte. Und er sah, wie einer der Todesser, der bisher nur reglos neben Voldemort gestandne hatte, zu dem Feuer ging, den Eisenstab ergriff und ihn an den Todesser, der gesprochen hatte, übergab. Erst jetzt erkannte Harry, was das Ende des Metallstabs bildete. Das dunkle Mal glühte in der Dunkelheit. Der Todesser sprach leise eine Formel. Dann stieß er das heiße Ende des Eisenstabs auf die blasse Haut Dracos. Der Slytherin zuckte leicht, aber wich kein Stück zurück. Der Geruch von verbrennendem Fleisch lag in der Luft. Harry musste sich erneut die Hand vor den Mund schlagen um sich nicht zu übergeben.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Draco biss seine Zähne zusammen, um keinen Schmerzensschrei entkommen zu lassen. Rote Punkte tanzten vor seinen Augen und er wünschet sich zu sterben um diesen höllischen Schmerz nicht mehr ertragen zu müssen. Etwas Brennendes schien durch seien Adern zu rauschen und seinen Körper ganz in Besitz nehmen zu wollen. Dracos Augen tränten und er senkte schnell seinen Kopf um sein Gesicht durch die Kapuze zu verdecken. Nach einer Ewigkeit, wie ihm schien, ließ der Schmerz plötzlich nach. Der Druck von seinem Unterarm war verschwunden, doch das Gefühl der Hitze blieb. Vorsichtig warf der Blonde einen Blick auf seinen Arm. Dort, auf seiner nun geröteten Haut prangte nun das Zeichen des Lords. Er war gebranntmarkt worden wie ein Stück Vieh.

„Finiebatur.", sprach Macnair mit feierlichen Stimme.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry stolperte zurück. Er hatte genug gesehen. Der Dunkelhaarige drehte sich um und hätte dabei beinahe Ron umgerissen, dessen Gesicht ein solches Entesetzen ausdrückte, wie Harry es hatte nie wieder sehen wollen. Harry griff nach dem Arm seines Freundes und ging mit ihm leise davon. Er wusste, dass er nicht schnell laufen konnte, weil die Todesser ihn sonst gehört hätten. Ihm war es in diesem Moment egal, ob sie ihn finden und töten sollten, doch Ron sollten sie nicht kriegen. Stumme Tränen rannen über sein Gesicht, ehe er sie aufhalten konnte. Draco hatte ihn belogen. Alles war nur eine Lüge gewesen. Er hatte ihn für Voldemort ausspioniert, dass stand für Harry fest. Deshalb also hatte der Slytherin von ihm verlangt, die schützenden Wände Hogwarts zu verlassen.

Der dunkelhaarige Gryffindor spürte tiefe Trauer in sich. Und Verzweiflung, weil ihm der Mensch, den er geglaubt hatte zu lieben entrissen worden war. Aber am stärksten war der Hass in ihm. Der Hass auf Voldemort, der mit jedem Verlust, den Harry ertragen musste zunahm und den jede Niederlage höher lodern ließ. Und Hass auf Draco, der ihm hintergangen hatte, wie nie Einer zuvor. Wie hatte Harry nur glauben können, dem Slytherin zu trauen? Wie hatte er dem sein Herz in die Hände legen können, der es achtlos fallen ließ? Doch dieser verrat würde nicht ungesühnt bleiben, schwor Harry sich. Irgendwann holten sie Sünden der Vergangenheit selbst einen Draco Malfoy ein.

* * *

If you want it to be continued soon, please review…(oder so ähnlich..) 


	15. Kapitel 15

Es tut mir sooo unheimlich doll leid, aber ich hab überhaupt keine Zeit.. sonst hätt ich das Chap erst wieder übermorgen on stellen können.. also vielen, vielen Dank an:

**carry, Kylyen, Snuggels2, teufelchennetty, vs. Goliath, Frances- Babe, Tatsuha- kun, Nazir, Amidala85** und (last but not least) **CitySweeper**

Nur eine kleine Frage an **Tatsuha-kun: **Liest du Gravitation oder wo hast du den Namen her?

* * *

Da mich zahlreiche Personen (Kylyen) darum gebeten haben, das „Gebrabbel" aus dem letzten Kapitel zu übersetzen.. bitteschön:

(Aber beachtet, dass ich nur ein Latein- Deutsch und kein Deutsch-Latein Buch habe.. deshalb sind die Begriffe nicht immer zutreffend…)

„Sociusne es?"

_Bist du ein Verbündeter(Gleichgesinnter)?_

"Domino usque ad mori seriamus. Perfidiam, dolum ac timorum supplicio afficebo.Sui adversarii per meum manum morientur."

_Ich werde dem Meister bis zum Tode dienen. Verrat, Täuschung und Angst werde ich mit dem Tod bestrafen. Seine Gegner werden durch meine Hand sterben._

„Tum signum tibi contingit."

_Dann wird dir das Zeichen zuteil._

„Finiutur."

_Es wurde beendet._

Auf lateinisch klangs besser, oder?

Zu diesem Chap:

Hab ich einen Augen-fetisch? Jaa…..

Dieses Kapitel ist anfangs…hm.. ich überlege das Rating hochzusetzen. Ich muss mich – fürchte ich – für meine blutrünstigen Gedanken entschuldigen Ich führe es mal auf meinen unmässigen Konsum von „Angel Sanctuary" und einer unfreiwilligen Begegnung zwischen einem Bügeleisen und meinen Bein (weswegen ich mein Bein kaum schmerzfrei bewegen kann) zurück.

* * *

**Albträume**

Harry stand in einem dunklen Wald. Es war Nacht. Um ihn herum standen große, dichte Kiefer, sodass man kaum ein paar Meter weit sehen konnte. Plötzlich hörte er ein Knacken hinter sich im Gebüsch. Hektisch drehte der Gryffindor sich um, aber es war nichts zu erkennen. Panik stieg in ihm auf. Er begann zu laufen und dann zu rennen, als dass Rascheln hinter ihm näher zu kommen schien. Harry rannte ohne ein Ziel vor Augen zu haben blindlings durch den Wald. Kleine Äste schlugen im ins Gesicht und hinterließen Kratzer auf seiner Haut. Immer wieder blickte er über seien Schulter um seinen Verfolger auszumachen, aber vor seinen Augen tat sich nur die Schwärze der Nacht auf. Doch Harry spürte, dass ihn etwas verfolgte. Er wusste nicht, woher er diese Gewissheit hatte, aber dieses Etwas durfte ihn niemals erreichen.

Plötzlich schrak der Dunkelhaarige zurück, als er sich wieder umdrehte und auf einmal ungehindert Mondlicht auf ihn schien. Er war auf einer Lichtung, deren Boden mit kleinen Pflanzen mit blauen Blüten, die sich dem Himmel entgegenreckten bedeckt war. Mitten auf der kleinen Lichtung stand eine Person, die Harry ihren Rücken zugedreht hatte. Die Haare der Gestalt schimmerten im Mondlicht silbern.

Harry hatte das Gefühl hier sicher zu sein, obwohl sein Kopf etwas ganz anderes sagte. Der Gryffindor lief auf die Gestalt zu. Harry hatte die Person erkannt, weil er sie bereits vor seiner Geburt gekannt hatte.

Als Draco sich zu ihm umdrehte, stürzte Harry in seine Arme. Der Dunkelhaarige vergrub sein Gesicht in der Halsbeuge des Anderen. Er spürte Dracos heißen Atem und seien Wärme, roch seinen Geruch und das Haar des Blonden streifte sein Gesicht. Harry war unfähig sich zu bewegen.

Auch nicht, als er einen länglichen Gegenstand in der Hand des Slytherins aufblitzen sah. Harry spürte wie Draco die Arme um ihn schloß. Dann durchdrang ein stechender Schmerz von seinem Rücken ausgehend seinen gesamten Körper. Die beschützenden Arme lösten sich und gaben Harry wieder frei. Der Gryffindor keuchte vor Schmerz. Er hob seinen kopf und sah in Dracos Gesicht. Die Augen des Blonden waren vor Entesetzen geweitet, doch er blickte zu Harry sondern auf seine eigenen blutüberströmten Hände. Harrys Blut.

Auf einmal sah Harry, wie sich Dracos Augen mit dunklen Tränen füllten. Dickflüssige Tropfen rannen über sein blasses Gesicht. Schlagartig durchfuhr es Harry. Es war Blut. Draco weinte Blut.

Der Slytherin hob seinen Blick und sah Harry so flehend an, dass es diesem das Herz brach. Draco bedeckte sein Gesicht mit seinen Händen und sank auf die Knie. Das im Mondlicht schwarz schimmernde Blut quoll durch seine schlanken Finger.

Erst jetzt fiel die Starre von Harry ab und er begann zu schreien.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ron stand neben Harrys Bett und rüttelte verzweifelt an den Schultern seines besten Freundes. Von einem Moment auf den anderen riss Harry die Augen auf und saß kerzengerade in seinem Bett. Ron fuhr erschrocken zurück.

Harry keuchte und brauchte ein paar Augenblicke, um zu realisieren, dass es nur ein Traum gewesen war. Nur ein Traum…

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Neville.

Harry sah auf und bemerkte, dass sein gesamtes Zimmer um sein Bett versammelt war. In ihren Gesichtern sah er Furcht.

„Du siehst doch, dass nicht alles okay ist", erwiderte Seamus an Harrys Stelle.

Harry ahnte woran sie dachten. Nur zu gut konnten sie sich an das letzte Mal erinnern, als er Albträume gehabt hatte.

„Mir geht's gut.", sagte er, doch seine Stimme zitterte leicht „Es war nur ein Traum. Er ist vorbei."

Tatsächlich war er sich dabei nicht so sicher. Aber sofort sah Harry die Erleichterung seiner Mitschüler. Seamus lächelte:

„Guut. Wenn was ist… komm einfach zu einem von uns, ja?"

Harry nickte und zwang sich ebenfalls zu einem Lächeln.

„Ja, klar. Mach ich."

„Dann lassen wir dich jetzt am besten mal alleine", meinte Dean zögernd.

Langsam zogen sie die Vorhänge von Harrys Himmelbett wieder zu und ließen ihn wieder alleine mit seinen Gedanken. Das Herz des Dunkelhaarigen raste immer noch. Das Gesicht Dracos aus seinem Traum schwebte noch immer vor seinem geistigen Auge.

Harry schlug sein schweißdurchnässtes Laken zurück und ging ins Badezimmer. Dort streifte er seine Schlafkleidung ab und drehte die Dusche an. Das kalte Wasser floss über seinen Körper und half ihm wieder richtig aufzuwachen.

Als er den großen Saal betrat fiel Harrys Blick sofort zum Slytherintisch. Draco fehlte. Augenblicklich verkrampfte sich Harrys Innerstes. War sein Traum vielleicht eine Vorahnung gewesen?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Draco saß auf dem kleinen Balkon des Astronomieturms und ließ die Beine über den Rand baumeln. Die Plattform war zwar durch einen Zaun gesichert, die Pfosten standen aber soweit auseinander, dass ein Jugendlicher problemlos durchpasste.

Draco war bereits bevor seine Mitschüler aufgewacht waren aufgestanden und hierher gekommen. Er hatte es seit dem Ritual in der vorherigen Nacht nicht geschafft, dass dunkle Zeichen auf seinem Arm anzusehen. Zu schmerzlich war die Erkenntnis, was für einen riesigen Fehler er gemacht hatte.

Er sah in den Abgrund vor sich. Die Entfernung von dort oben bis zur Erde betrug ungefähr 25 Meter. Genug um einen menschlichen Körper zerschellen zu lassen und zu garantieren, dass er nicht überleben würde.

Er hatte Harry gehören wollen, wenn auch nur für einen Augenblick. Und nun gehörte er dem, der Harry mehr als alles hasste. Der Gryffindor würde sterben, wenn er sich in dieser Nacht noch in Hogwarts aufhielt. Wenn er noch hier war, würde ihn keine Macht der Wel retten können vor dem Zorn Voldemorts. Die Ungewissheit quälte Draco, doch er hatte zuviel Angst davor Harry im großen Saal bei den andern Gryffindors sitzen zu sehen. Zu klein war die Möglichkeit, dass der stolze Harry Potter auf _ihn _gehört hatte und nun in Sicherheit war.

Und wenn Harry sterben würde, was für einen Sinn gab es noch für ihn zu leben.

Sein Leben war auf eine Lüge aufgebaut gewesen und diese Lüge war zu bequem, als dass er sich die Mühe gemacht hatte über die Mauern um ihn herum zu schauen. Doch Harrys Unschuld hatte Dracos Herz berührt. Das Schicksal schien einen Hang zum Sadismus zu besitzen, dass er ausgerechnet sie beide für einander bestimmte. Denn für Draco lag es inzwischen außer Zweifel, dass es so war.

Aber was würde passieren, wenn er seinem Leben ein Ende setzen würde. Würde das Schicksal dann einen ganz anderen Weg einschlagen? Für Draco war es immer abwegig gewesen, zu fliehen. Schwäche zu zeigen. Aber inzwischen schien diese Möglichkeit immer verlockender.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry erhob sich von seinem Stuhl, das Frühstück war beendet. Und Draco war immer noch nicht aufgetaucht. Harry konnte nichts dagegen tun, dass er sich ständig mit einem flauen Gefühl in der Magengegend fragte, wo der Blonde abgeblieben war. Aber er musste ihn doch hassen. Er musste Malfoy doch zeigen wie sehr er ihn verachtete.

Da heute der Tag des Halloweenballs war, fiel der Unterricht aus. Auch dort würde er den Slyhetrin also nicht sehen. Und er konnte wohl kaum mit den Worten „Oh, wollt nur mal sehn, ob du noch lebst. Übrigens, ich verabscheue dich.", im Slytherinkerker auftauchen.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Draco stand auf. Er hatte nicht die Stärke seinem Leben ein Ende zu setzen. Wieso hälst du noch so verzweifelt an deinem jämmerlichen Dasein fest, schoß es ihm durch den Kopf. Wieso nimmst du dich immer noch so verdammt viel wichtiger als den Rest der Welt? Wütend verscheuchte Draco diese Gedanken. Er musste aufhören damit. Er musste den Schutzwall um sich wieder aufrichten und sich gegen das, was an diesem Abend passieren würde abstumpfen. Gedankenverloren lief er durch die Gänge, vorbei an den anderen Schülern die sich aufgeregt über ihre Kleidung oder ihre Partner für den Ball unterhielten. Die allgemeine Hochstimmung senkte Dracos nur noch mehr. Aber er musste sich daran erinnern, wie es gewesen war nichts zu fühlen. Nach was sein verstand ihm sagte und nicht …sein Herz?

Plötzlich blieb Draco stehen. Er hatte etwas gespürt, was er nicht näher benennen konnte. Nach diesem Gefühl drehte er sich um und sah in Harry unendlich grünen Augen. Plötzlich schienen sie alleine im Raum zu sein, obwohl unzählige Schüler an ihnen vorbeiströmten.

Draco war unfähig sich abzuwenden. Diese Augen, schoß es ihm durch den Kopf. Sie können bis ins Innerste deiner Seele blicken. Sie sehen all deine Hässlichkeit. Draco scholt sich einen Idioten. Nicht einmal Voldemort war in der Lage Gedanken zu lesen, wie sollte Potter es dann können? Trotzdem sahen ihn Harrys Augen immer noch auf die selbe Weise an. Als ob sie alles über ihn wüssten. Ich muss ihn töten, flammte plötzlich ein Gedanke in Dracos Kopf auf. Ich muss ihn töten, bevor ich mich in diesen Augen verliere.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry konnte nichts dagegen tun, dass sein herz einen erleichterten Hüpfer machte, als er Draco sah. Er lebte. Aber im selben Moment drängte sich ihm einen anderen Gedanken auf. Wieso sollte er auch nicht mehr leben? Wer sollte ihm denn etwas antun? Er war nun selbst ein Todesser und der Orden wusste es nicht, sondern ahnte es wohl nur. Der Dunkelhaarige widerstand dem Drang zu dem Slytherin zu gehen und ihn zu schütteln. Ihn anzuschreien, ihm eine Erklärung zu liefern. Draco anzuflehen ihm zu sagen, dass er genauso empfand wie Harry und es einen ganz anderen Grund dafür gab, dass er das dunkle Mal empfangen hatte.

* * *

Ich habe spaß.. und deshalb werdet ihr jetzt mal abstimmen, wer am Halloweenball alles stirbt 


	16. Kapitel 16

**vs. Goliath**: Ich würde am liebsten auch nur die Bösen sterben lassen.. aber das wär wohl doch _etwas _unrealistisch.. aber ich schau mal, was ich in der Sache „Happy end" tun kann

**yvi:** Ich weiß, ich bin furchtbar langsam.. ich hab ja auch anständigerweise immer schon ein ganz schlechtes Gewissen, aber ich schaffs einfach nicht T.T Verzeiht mir

**Fan-chan**: Das find ich ist eine richtig klasse Begründung, warum cho sterben muss.. hab ich mir nämlich auch gedacht #g#

**Lyonessheart:** Ginny? Hm.. an die hatte ich überhaupt nicht mehr gedacht, sie kommt ja auch nicht wirklich in der fanfic vor.. aber wenn ich so drüber nachdenk, find ich die Möglichkeit gar nicht schlecht...

**Tatsuha-kun**: Tatsuha ist toll! Aber Ryuichi mag ich noch mehr. Wie soll man auch einen 30jährigen, der einen pinken Plüschhasen hat, nicht lieb gewinnen xD

**carry**: Danke, für dein Vertrauen..hoffe ich enttäusch es nicht #g#

**Frances- Babe**: Danke.. danke.. ich wird ja ganz rot! Vielen Dank.. (Auch dafür, das du meinen Augenfetisch tolerierst #g#)

**Amidala85**: Dankö! Ja, es ist super „Gott" spielen zu können.. diese Macht #muhar#

**CitySweeper**: Hab auch keine Ahnung, wie diese ominöse Freundin von Cho heißt, aber ich werds mal nachgucken.. ich denk mal nach dem Kampf wird es noch ein oder zwei Kapitel geben, aber dann ist wohl Schluss T.T ..

**Nazir:** So..hab das mit den Strichen (-.-.-.-.-) mal geändert.. mich hat das nämlich auch ziemlich genervt, aber ich dachte sonst macht das keinem was aus.. Naja, jetzt versuch ich's mal mit einem dezenten Strichlein. Ich soll Draco nicht zum Weichei werden lassen? Das wäre mir als Draco-fanatikerin gar nicht in den Sinn gekommen! Aber jetzt steh ich richtig unter Leistungsdruck..(Der Druck! Ich kann mit dem Druck nicht umgehn!)

**Kylyen**: Ja, nichtwahr #g# Da kann man seine ganzen Aggressionen loswerden.. schon praktisch

* * *

Ich muss gestehen, dass ich etwas Angst vor dem neuen hp-Band habe... Vielleicht stirbt Draco ja? O.o Dann ist vorbei mit den schönen Fanfics.. na ja.. malen wir den Teufel mal nicht an die Wand und hoffen..

So..kommen wir zu der tollen Abstimmung, die überraschend unstimmig (kann man das sagen?) ausgegangen ist ..Aber nun ja, hier das Ergebnis:

Hermine (4 Stimmen .. was ist an ihr so schlimm? O.o)

Draco (3 Stimmen.. bzw 3, 5 weil Citysweeper dafür war, dass er sich nach dem Kampf umbringt)

Cho (3 Stimmen.. Hm.. da hätte ich mehr erwartet..)

Dumbledore (3 Stimmen)

Ron (2 Stimmen)

Harry (1 Stimme ... aber Draco, oder wie? Was habt ihr denn gegen ihn? T.T)

Seamus (1 Stimme)

Ginny (1 Stimme .. an die hatte ich ja gar nicht mehr gedacht..)

Neville (1 Stimme)

Dean Thomas (1 Stimme)

Angelina Johnson (1 Stimme)

Justin Finch- Fletchey (1 Stimme.)

So..ich hoffe, ich hab keinen übersehen. Kann euch nicht versprechen, dass ich's so machen werde, weil ich von manchem etwas überrascht war.. Naja, wir werden sehn..

* * *

It's the first day..

Harry blickte auf seine Armbanduhr. Es war halb 8 Uhr und in einer halben Stunde sollte der Halloweenball beginnen. Seine Mitschüler liefen bereits aufgeregt im Zimmer umher und blockierten sämtliche Spiegel. Nur Harry trug noch seine normale Kleidung. Er saß auf seinem Bett und starrte gedankenverloren auf den Fußboden. Plötzlich setzte Seamus sich neben ihn.

„Was ist los, hm? Und jetzt sag nicht, dass nichts ist. Ein bisschen Menschenkenntnis hab ich auch."

„Kennst du das Gefühl, dass du etwas erfahren hast, was du eigentlich gar nicht wissen wolltest? Also, man denkt vielleicht, dass man es wissen wollte, aber eigentlich ging es einem besser, wenn man es niemals erfahren hätte und das wissen belastet einen viel mehr als die Ungewissheit. Dabei denkt man, dass es vielleicht seine eigene Schuld ist, weil man es ja unbedingt wissen wollte."

„Verstehst du eigentlich selbst, was du da redest?"

„Selbst Schuld. Du hast mich gefragt."

„Nun gut. Aber ich kann nur wiederholen, was ich bereits heute morgen gesagt habe: Falls du irgendwas auf dem Herzen hast.."

„..dann komm ich zu euch. Ja..danke."

Harry fiel mal wieder auf, wie gut es einigen Menschen gelang zu hören ohne zuzuhören.

„Danke für dein Angebot", fügte er hinzu „Aber ich denke, ich muss mich dann auch mal fertig machen."

Er stand auf und fischte seinen Festumhang aus einer Schublade.

-

„Was ist das?", fragte Draco zögernd.

Blaise mied Dracos Blick, aber seine Hand mit den kleinen Kapseln war noch immer ausgestreckt.

„Dann wird es nicht so schlimm." Damit wird es dir nicht soviel ausmachen.. sie zu töten."

Draco starrte seinen Freund einige Moment lang an, nahm dann aber stillschweigend die kleinen weißen Kapseln aus Blaise' Handfläche.

Er drehte sich von ihm weg, ohne ihn noch einmal anzugucken und ging langsam ins Badezimmer.

Draco blieb vor einem der Waschbecken stehen und spritzte sich Wasser ins Gesicht. Dann blickte er in den Spiegel vor sich. Er sah dunkle Augenringe auf seiner blassen Haut und ein Blick, der ihm selbst Angst einjagte. Draco wandte sich wieder ab. Er konnte die Person, die ihm entgegenblickte nicht mehr ertragen. Der Blonde betrachtete die kapseln auf in seiner Hand. Dann schluckte er sie herunter.

Er verlies das Badezimmer, ohne der Person im Spiegel noch einen Blick zu widmen. Der Slytherin griff nach dem Zauberstab, der auf seinem Nachttisch lag und verstaute ihn unter seinem Festumhang. Er drehte sich zu Blaise.

„Gehen wir?"

-

Harry holte Cho kurz vor 8 Uhr am Eingang des Rawenclawturms ab. Sie trug ein langes Abendkleid aus fließendem, blauem Stoff. Harry fand, dass sie wunderschön aussah.

„Hey Harry", meinte sie verlegen lächelnd.

„Hey Cho", erwiderte er „du siehst toll aus."

„Danke", flüsterte sie.

Harry lächelte. Vielleicht würde es doch noch ein netter Abend werden.

Cho hatte Harrys Hand ergriffen, bevor sie gemeinsam den großen Saal betreten hatten. Wie einen Rettungsanker klammerte sie sich an ihn und Harry ließ sie gewähren Der große Saal war in das warme Licht tausender mit Kerzen bestückter ausgehöhlter Kürbisse und antikwirkender Fackeln gehüllt. Mitten in der Halle war eine kleine Bühne aufgebaut worden, die aber noch leer war.

Der Großteil der Schüler saß bereits an den vielen kleinen Tischchen, die in dem großen Raum verteilt standen. Harry fiel auf, dass viele der Slytherinmädchen langärmlige Kleider trugen.

„Huhu, Harry! Cho! Kommt hierher, wir haben euch Plätze freigehalten!", hörte er Hermines Stimme.

Harry lächelte Cho zu und ging dann mit ihr zu dem Tisch, an dem schon Ron, Hermine, Seamus und irgendeine Fünftklässlerin saßen. Harry rückte den Stuhl für Cho zurück und setzte sich danach neben sie. Instinktiv blickte der Dunkelhaarige sich um, gerade als die Tür aufschwang und Draco in Begleitung von Blaise den Raum betrat.

Der blonde Slytherin stellte eine gelangweilte Miene zur Schau, aber irgendetwas störte Harry an dessen Blick.

„Weißt du wie die heißen, Harry?", drang Rons Stimme von irgendwo zu ihm durch.

Der Angesprochene drehte sich wieder zu seinen Freunden.

„Hm?"

„Ob du weißt, wie die Band heißt, die gleich spielt.", erklärte Seamus.

Dann runzelte er die Stirn und sah ebenfalls zur Tür.

„Haben Malfoy und Zabini keine Ballpartnerin?"

„Vielleicht haben sie keine Mädchen gefunden, die freiwillig mit ihnen gehen wollten", kicherte Ron.

„Nein", meinte Harry trocken „Sie gehen zusammen."

Er fühlte einen Stich in seinem Herz.

-

Draco fühlte sich, als wisse er nicht, ob es sich in diesem Moment um einen Traum oder die Realität handelte. Manches sah er verschwommen, aber wenn seinen Blick längere Zeit auf eine Stelle richtete, ging es. Es pochte leise in seinem Kopf, aber das konnte er ignorieren. Es setzte ein gewinnendes Lächeln auf und gesellte sich mit Blaise an seiner Seite zu einigen anderen Slytherins, bei denen fast hysterische Freude herrschte. Diese Art von Lachen, die schnell in Weinen umschlagen kann.

Um kurz nach 20 Uhr betrat Professor Dumbledore die kleine Bühne. Draco seufzte. Wenn er in diesem Moment etwas nicht ertragen konnte, dann war es eine Rede dieses Tattergreises.

„Guten Abend, liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler, aber auch liebe Kollegen. Ich will auch nicht zu viele der Worte machen. Habt Spaß und erfreut euch am vorzüglichen Essen. Nun aber möchte ich die Bühne aber vier bezaubernden jungen Frauen übergeben. Darf ich vorstellen: „Breadstickz en Août"!

Die Band betrat die Bühne und begann neuere und ältere Coverstücke zu spielen.

Draco wandte sich ab. Er durfte sich nicht von der allgemeinen Hochstimmung anstecken lassen, aber auch keine Melancholie entwickeln.. er musste einfach jedes Gefühl ausblenden.

-

Cho horchte verzückt auf.

„Oh, Harry.. wir _müssen _einfach dazu tanzen.."

Harry, der nicht halb so begeistert war wie er sich bemühte auszusehen stand auf und hielt Cho seine Hand hin, die diese lächelnd ergriff und sich auf die Tanzfläche führen lies. Auf dieser hatten sich bereits einige Pärchen versammelt, die mehr oder weniger eng miteinander tanzten. Cho zog Harry näher zu sich und legte ihm die Arme um die Taille. Auch Harry legte seine Arme sanft um ihre Schultern, allerdings überkam ihm dabei ein Widerwillen. Er roch ihr süßliches Parfum und ihre Haare kitzelten auf seiner Haut. Über Chos Schulter hinweg sah er Draco und Harry konnte es nicht verhindern, dass sein Blick bei dem Blonden hängen blieb. Der Slytherin schien im sanften Licht durch seine helle Gesichtshaut fast zu leuchten. Harry konnte sich nicht daran hindern, Draco übernatürlich schön zu finden. Nicht gutaussehend, sondern schön.

-

Es waren bereits einige Stunden vergangen und Draco hielt es nicht mehr aus. Er stand auf und hielt Blaise davon ab es ihm gleichzutun.

„Nein.. ich komm gleich wieder. Muss mir nur etwas die Füße vertreten."

Mit diesen Worten durchquerte er den festlich geschmückten Saal und trat auf einen der kleinen Balkone. Seufzend setzte er sich auf die steinerne Absperrung und sah in den sternenklaren Himmel. Keine Wolke verdeckte das glänzende Firmament.

-

Harry saß inzwischen wieder bei seinen Freunden und begann sich zu entspannen. Auf einmal sah er im Augenwinkel, wie Draco den Raum verließ. Harry erhob sich und erzählte seinen Freunden, er würde zum Buffet gehen. Beim Gehen warf er einen Blick zurück, ob einer von ihnen ihm nachsah und als er sah, dass das nicht der Fall war, trat er auf die kalten Steine des Balkons. Den Slytherin entdeckte er sofort und auch dieser sah augenblicklich auf, als Harry zu ihm trat. Der Dunkelhaarige schloß die Tür zum Saal hinter sich und ging unsicher auf Draco zu.

„Was machst _du _denn hier?", fauchte der Slytherin ihn an, doch der Harry sah in seinen Augen die gleiche Unsicherheit, die auch er verspürte.

„Ich wollte noch einmal versuchen mit dir Ignorant zu reden", meinte Harry, der selbst nicht genau wusste, was er hier eigentlich tat.

„Ich dachte, wir hätten das durch!", meinte Draco, der nun irgendwie müde und ausgebrannt wirkte.

„Wieso sollte ich aus Hogwarts verschwinden?"

Draco stöhnte genervt auf.

„Weshalb musst du immer Alles hinterfragen? Nimm es doch einfach mal so hin."

„Aber das kann ich nicht. Könntest du das? Befehle entgegennehmen, ohne sie zu hinterfragen?"

Harry merkte, dass sein Ton schärfer geworden war, als er beabsichtigt hatte und er sah zu Boden. Draco sah ihn ernst an.

„Wie viel weißt du?", fragte er leise, aber ruhig.

Der Slytherin fühlte sich plötzlich bloß und schutzlos. Der kalte Abendwind lies ihn frösteln. Es schien, als würde es in diesem Moment keine Geheimnisse mehr zwischen ihnen geben. Keine Lügen mehr, die ihn schützen konnten.

„Genug. Genug, um zu wissen, dass du nicht gut für mich bist. Dass ich nicht hier sein sollte.."

„Ich sollte auch nicht hier sein. Und trotzdem sind wir es."

Während der letzten Worte war er aufgestanden und näher gekommen. Nun stand er nur noch wenige Zentimeter von Harry entfernt. Langsam schloß er die letzte Distanz zwischen ihnen, aber kurz bevor ihre Lippen sich trafen hielt er inne und es schien, als wollte er wieder zurückweichen. Doch Harry hielt ihn fest und zog den Slytherin zurück zu sich. Diesmal trafen ihre Lippen sich zu dem ersehnten Kuss. Draco schloß die Augen und versuchte die Umwelt auszublenden. Den Lärm, der selbst durch die dicken Schlosswände zu ihnen hinaus drang, den nächtlichen Schrei der Eule, der ihn daran erinnerte, wie weit die Nacht bereits fortgeschritten war und das unangenehme Pochen in seinem Kopf. Der Blonde hob seine Hand und legte sie um Harrys Nacken. Dabei rutschte der Ärmel des Slytherins ein Stück nach unten und Harry konnte das verhasste schwarze Zeichen auf seiner blasen Haut sehen. Trotzdem löste er sich nicht von Draco. Dieser wünschte sich indess, dieser Moment würde nie enden. Denn wenn er endete, würde er erklären müssen. Und die Hölle rückte immer näher.

Schließlich war es aber doch Draco, der den Kuss beendete und etwas Abstand zwischen sie brachte. Seine Hand aber ruhte noch immer auf Harrys Brust.

„Töte mich", sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme.

Harry riss entsetzt die Augen auf und dachte, er müsse sich verhört haben.

„Was!"

„Töte mich...und zwar jetzt,denn sonst ist es zu spät. Dann werde ich nur dir gehören...das willst du doch, oder?"

Harry sah Draco unschlüssig an, der nun auf ihn wie ein missbrauchter Hund, der den nächsten Tritt erwartete, wirkte. Doch der Gryffindor sah auch, wie ernst es Draco war. Er griff in seinen Festumhang und umklammerte das kalte Holz seines Zauberstabs. Dann ließ er ihn kraftlos wieder in die Tasche zurückgleiten.

„Ich kann es nicht", flüsterte er.

Draco nickte kurz, dann wurde sein Blick wieder etwas kälter, er zog seine Hand zurück und blickte in Richtung der Tür, die zum Festsaal führte.

„Vermissen die dich nicht langsam da drin?"

Harry sah den Slytherin noch einmal fest an, der so verloren wirkte. Andererseits wusste er, dass den Anderen seine Abwesenheit bereits aufgefallen sein musste.

„Ja..", er drehte sich zum Gehen, blieb aber kurz vor der Tür noch einmal stehen, schenkte Draco ein Lächeln und ergänzte „ Aber wir haben alle Zeit der Welt."

Dann verschwand er in den Tumult des Saals.

„Nein", flüsterte Draco „Haben wir nicht"

Die Tür stand noch auf und helles Licht überflutete die Kacheln des Balkons.

-

Harry trat mit einem vollbeladenem Teller zurück an den Tisch, an dem nur noch Cho und Hermine saßen. Der dunkelhaarige spürte einen Kloß im Hals und wusste, dass sein Lächeln schief wirkte.

„Muss eine ganz schön lange Schlange am Buffet gewesen sein", bemerkte Hermine trocken.

„Ich hab.. Dean auf dem Weg getroffen.. und du weißt ja, wenn der erst mal anfängt zu reden.."

Hermine blickte kurz auf die Tanzfläche, wo Dean schon seit einiger zeit mit seiner Begleiterin tanzte.

„Aha", meine sie nur und konzentrierte sich dann wieder auf ihren Teller.

Cho hingegen strahlte Harry an.

„Da bist du ja endlich wieder. Es war sooo langweilig ohne dich!"

Sie stand auf und zog Harry erneut zur Tanzfläche.

-

Draco blinzelte gegen das gedämpfte Licht des Fackeln, das ihm plötzlich grell vorkam. Er hob seinen Kopf und blickte stumm auf die große Uhr über dem Lehrertisch. Es war ihm fast, als könnte er das Ticken der Uhrzeiger hören, die langsam aber beständig fortschritten. Der Stundenzeiger stand bereits auf der Zwölf und schien nur auf die Anderen zu warten. Draco merkte nicht, wie Blaise neben ihn trat und ihm beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter legte. Draco sah auch nicht den tieftraurigen Ausdruck auf Blaise' Zügen und den Schmerz, der in seinen Augen lag. In diesem Moment berührte der Sekundenzeiger die stählerne Zwölf.. und passierte sie. In einem Augenblick gedankenlosen Glücks dachte Draco, dass er vielleicht noch eine Chance bekam, alles richtig zu machen, dass es doch dort irgendwo einen barmherzigen Gott gab. Doch dann erloschen mit einem Mal alle Kerzen und Fackeln und der Saal war vollständig in tiefschwarze Dunkelheit gehüllt. Benommen hörte Draco überraschte Schreie einiger Schüler und sah ein plötzliches Licht an den Lehrertischen aufleuchten. Er roch Schwefel, von dem ihm schlecht wurde. Da die Todesser nicht nach Hogwarts appieren konnten, hatten sie wohl eine andere Möglichkeit gefunden. Dann sah Draco einige Gestalten erscheinen, die in die obligatorischen Todesserkutten gehüllt war. Fast augenblicklich erkannte er einen von ihnen. Durch die Droge in der Reaktion verlangsamt riss er die Augen auf.


	17. Kapitel 17

**#ganz kleinlaut reingeschlichen komm#**

**Es tut mir so leid! Es ist so entsetzlich! Und ich melde mich mit dem grausigstem Kapitel der Welt zurück! Aber ich musste doch wieder was schreiben! Das nächste wird besser ich versprechs euch! Und es kommt schneller! Bitte habt erbarmen! Ich kann doch keine Kampfszenen schreiben!**

Trotzdem dank an alle...bitte seid nicht zu enttäuscht:

**vs. Goliath,****carry, Kylyen, Narzir, CitySweeper, Amidala85, yvi, Tasuha-kun und luxfc**

* * *

...of the End of your life

„Aber..er ist tot", flüsterte Draco ungläubig.

Einer der Todesser trat vor. Seine dunkle Stimme hallte von den hohen Wänden der großen Halle wider.

„Der Tag ist gekommen die Unwürdigen zu tilgen. Das Gericht soll hier in Hogwarts als Zeichen beginnen."

McGonagall war die Erste, die sich aus der Starre des Entsetzens löste und aufsprang. Sie zog mit einer schnellen Bewegung ihren Zauberstab aus dunklem Kirschholz aus der Tasche ihres Festumhangs und richtete ihn auf den Todesser.

„Imperio", schrie sie mit schriller Stimme.

Als hätte er es geahnt wandte der Mann sich sofort zu ihr hob die Hand und wischte den Fluch hinfort wie ein lästiges Insekt.

„Obsidische Magie", flüsterte Harry leise.

Die Magie, die keinen Zauberstab oder Zaubertrank benötigte wurde bereits vor langer Zeit vom Ministerium untersagt. Zu gefährlich eine solche Macht zu besitzen. In größter Geheimhaltung wurde diese Art dieser Zauberei nur in den höchsten Rängen der Auroren noch verwendet. Madeye Moody hatte es kurz angesprochen und weil selbst dieser nicht mehr darüber sagen wollte, hatte es Harry so sehr interessiert dass er es sich gemerkt hatte.

Der Dunkelhaarige kam gerade noch dazu sich zu fragen, wieso McGonagall nicht noch einmal angriff, als er den glasigen Ausdruck in ihren Augen sah. Der Imperiumsfluch war auf sie zurückgeprahlt.

Ein weiterer Todesser trat nach vorne neben den anderen. Er schlug seine Kapuze zurück. Lucius Malfoys strenges Gesicht wirkte blass und ausgezerrt. Doch seine Augen funkelten vor Zorn.

Draco fühlte sich, als ob ihm jemand den Boden unter den Füßen wegzog. Er fiel und fiel. Und fürchtete sich vor dem Aufschlag.

Unruhe kam in der Menge auf und einige Schüler rannten auf einen der großen Eingänge zu. Lucius hob die Hand und zischte ein paar Worte. Sämtliche Türen fielen krachend ins Schloss und die Schüler, die zu flüchten versucht hatten sanken lautlos zu Boden. Panik brach aus, aber keiner wagte sich zu rühren. Einige der Schülerinnen begann zu weinen.

Dumbledore hastete die letzten Stufen zu seinem Büro hinauf. Nur ungern hatte er sich vom fest entfernt, aber ein hauself hatte ihm Bescheid gegeben, dass eine Eule mit einer unaufschiebbaren Nachricht aus dem Ministerium gekommen war. Der Schulleiter stieß die Tür auf und betrat sein Büro mit schnellen Schritten. Eine der grauen Ministeriumseulen hockte auf seinem Schreibtisch. Dumbledore eilte zu ihr und band ihr hastig den Brief vom Bein. Er öffnete den Umschlag, der mit dem Sigel des Zaubereiministeriums verschlossen worden war vorsichtig. Schon da beschlich ihn eine dunkle Vorahnung, aber als er das weiße Papier auseinanderfaltete wusste er, dass etwas furchtbares passieren würde. Oder bereits passiert war.

Er wirbelte herum, als er hörte wie die Tür geräuschvoll ins Schloss fiel. Dumbledore starrte in rotglühende Augen.

„Es ist lange her. Nicht wahr, alter Mann?", zischte die unmenschliche Stimm.

Der leere Briefbogen segelte aus Dumbledores Hand langsam zu Boden.

Draco wusste, was er zu tun hatte. Allzu oft war es ihm ins Gedächtnis gerufen worden. Doch er musste seinen Körper zwingen sich überhaupt zu bewegen. Wie in Trance lief er zu einem der Ausgänge.

„Bleibt ruhig!", rief er in die aufgebrachte Menge „dann wird euch auch nichts passieren."

Natürlich war es nur eine leere Phrase, die ihn wahrscheinlich mehr trog als die anderen Schüler. Nicht nur Reinblütige würden in dieser Nacht sterben. Draco griff in seine Tasche und tastete nach seinem Zauberstab, als er plötzlich mit seinem Fuß gegen etwas Weiches stieß. Er sah nach unten und erkannte einen Gryffindor, Justin Finch-Fletchey.Er war einer der Schüler gewesen, die versucht hatten zu flüchten. Draco fragte sich atemlos, ob der Gryffindor noch lebte. Wie benommen kniete der Blonde sich neben den Jungen und legte ihm zwei Finger an den Hals um seinen Puls zu spüren. Einen furchtbaren Moment lang fühlte er nichts, doch dann meinte er einen leichtes Pulsieren zu spüren.

„Draco... steh auf.", hörte er Blaise sanfte Stimme hinter sich. Der blonde Slytherin erhob sich, wobei er die ausgestreckte Hand seines Freundes ignorierte.

„Du hast es gewusst", brachte er hervor „Ihr habt es alle gewusst!"

Draco fühlte sich kraft- und machtlos. Unfähig noch mehr zu ertragen.

„Lass uns später darüber reden. Ich werde dir alles erklären.", sagte Blaise leise, ohne ihn anzusehen.

Dracos Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. Er spürte kalten Zorn in sich aufsteigen.

„Was hat das Alles zu bedeuten?", fragte er wutbebend.

Blaise sah traurig und verloren aus, was Dracos Zorn beinah hätte beschwichtigen können, doch er ließ es nicht zu. Sein Gesicht zeigte keine Regung.

Harry hatte den Arm um Cho gelegt, als diese begann hysterisch zu weren. Ängstlich schmiegte sie sich an ihn. Der Gryffindor starrte immer noch entgeistert zu den Todessern. Er konnte nicht vorstellen, dass Draco den Schmerz über den Tod seines Vaters nur vorgespielt hatte. Wollte es sich nicht vorstellen. Plötzlich wurde Harry grob zur Seite gestoßen und Goyles massiger Körper drängte sich an ihm vorbei, ohne ihn wirklich zu beachten. Harry blickte dem feisten Slytherin ärgerlich hinterher. Er runzelte die Stirn. In der vor angst erstarrten Menge strebten einige Schüler zu den Seiten, ohne aufgehalten zu werden. Harry reckte den Kopf und erkannte, was er erwartet hatte. Es waren, die Slytherins, die er bei der Weihe gesehen hatte, die nun an den Seiten der Halle Aufstellung nahmen. Dann warf der Dunkelhaarige einen Blick nach vorne. Er wurde von den Schülern, die vor ihm standen verdeckt, sodass die Todesser ihn nicht sehen konnten. Er tastete nach seinem Zauberstab. Im selben Moment kam auch bei den übrigen Lehrern Bewegung auf. Snape sprang auf und fixierte Lucius mit eisigem Blick.

„Ihr werdet niemandem etwas antun, der unter Dumbledores Schutz steht."

Lucius drehte sich zu dem Hauslehrer Slytherins. Ein spöttisches Lächeln huschte über sein strenges Gesciht, doch seine Augen bleiben kalt.

„Du hast dich also entgültig vom dunklen Lord abgewandt", stellte er ruhig fest. „ wie ausgesprochen _dumm _von dir."

Er deutete auf Snape und rief einen Fluch, doch der dieser blockte ihn ab und rief: „Crucio!"

Jake Thrompson war immer ein unauffälliger Schüler gewesen. Wie die meisten war er in einer langen Familientradion in das Haus Slytherin gekommen. Nie hatte Zweifel bestanden, dass er Todesser wie sein Vater und dessen Vater zuvor werden würde. Deshalb hatte ihn auch niemand nach seiner Meinung dazu gefragt. Nun sah er wie Schülermassen auf ihn zustürmten. Sie drängten bei ihrem panischen Wunsch zu entkommen gegeneinander. Jake sah eine zierliche Erstklässlerin, die verzweifelt versuchte Abstand zwischen sich und die Heranstürmenden zu bringen. Ihre dünnen Arme stemmten sich gegen die Körper, die an ihr vorbeidrängten und blanke Angst stand in ihren Augen. Ein letztes Mal sah Jake ihr Gesicht, bevor sie in der Masse verschwand.

Dracos Kopf wirbelte herum als er hinter sich plötzlich laute Schreie hörte. Sie kamen von einem der größeren Ausgängen und als Draco genauer hinsah, bemerkte er einen Slytherin, den er nicht kannte. Dieser schien wie wahrlos Flüche auf Schüler loszulasssen, die zuckend zu Boden gingen. Die restlichen Schüler drängten in die Mitte der Halle, aus der jedoch andere ihnen entgegenstürmten. Andere Slytherinsschüler versuchten die Schüler aufzuhalten, doch schienen bei ihren Versuchen recht hilflos zu sein. Einige der älteren Schüler hatten ebenfalls ihre Zauberstäbe gezogen und griffen ihrerseits die Slytherins an. Plötzlich hatte die gesamte Halle sich in ein Schlachtfeld verwandelt. Draco hörte Schreie und das aufprallen schwerer Gegenstände auf den gefliesten Boden des Saals. Er hob seinen Blick und sah, dass die schweren Bilder an den Wänden der Halle von Flüchen getroffen. Rüstungen fielen klappernd zu Boden. Draco fing sich wieder, ergriff seinen Zauberstab und wandte sich wieder zu Blaise, der Mühe hatte einen Gryffindor abzuwehren, der ihn angriff. Draco wich instinktiv zurück, als etwas an ihm vorbeigeschleudert wurde. Er erkannte, dass es die junge Ginny Weasley war und verzog das Gesicht, als sie an die Wand prallte. Er hörte ein abartiges Knirschen, als ihr Genick brach.

Draco stürmte zu Blaise vor. Auf einmal sah er, wie die Ritterrüstung, die genau hinter seinem Freund stand zu kippen begann. Draco öffnete den Mund um etwas zu schreien, doch kein Ton kam über seine Lippen. Wie betäubt sah er wie die Rüstung den Kampf gegen die Gravitation verlor und von ihrem Sockel kippte. Er sah wie Blaise den Kopf herumriss als er die Bewegung hinter sich registrierte, doch da war es bereits zu spät. Er riss die Augen auf und wurde vom Gewicht des Eisens zu Boden gerissen. Kurze Zeit später war Draco bei ihm angelangt. Er griff nach dem kalten Metall und versuchte die Rüstung von Blaise zu hieven, doch er spürte einen Wiederstand. Entsetzt erkannte Draco, was geschehen war.


	18. Kapitel 18

**popcorn1986:** Ohh..eine neue/r Leser/in... ich bin entzückt! Danke für das Lob..

**carry: **Also Blaise' Tod kommt ja noch.. in diesem Chap. Und bei Ginny.. ich hab mir einfach gedacht, dass sie ja für Draco nichts bedeutet, und da es in dem Moment quasi aus seiner Sicht war, war das eher eine Nebensache... sorry an alle Ginny-fans!

**vs.Goliath: **Tut mir leid.. (naja..ein wenig) ich weiß ich bin manchmal etwas zu blutrünstig und ich versuche meine sadistische Ader wirklich zu zügeln..Naja, mit diesem Chap hab ich das wohl nicht _wirklich_ geschafft..verzeih mir (und dann reden wir nochmal übers date #g#)

**Draco's-Loyal-Longing: **Kurz aber präzise... ich danke dir!

**teufelchennetty: **Eigentlich will ich Blaise auch behalten..hmm..jetz isses zu spät T.T

**Novacaien:** Erstmal vielen, vielen dank für deine vielen Reviews.. ich versuch mal auf das meiste zu antworten: Okay,okay.. ich gebs zu..ich bin nicht so der Harry Potter-Crack und hab wohl massig Logikfehler reingebaut..dafür sorry..aber es ist nicht aus Böswilligkeit geschen, sondern einfach nur, weil ichs einfach nicht besser weiß... (peinlich,peinlich) Zum Thema Dumbledores Hand auf Dracos Schulter: in meiner vorstellung hat jeder ein herz in dumbledores großem Herz.. Draco & Shakespeare: Naja..is halt gut gebildet..Du hörst auch Ärzte? FREUNDIN! (also wenn meine antwort etwas abgehackt klingt.. das ist deswegen, weil ich mir deine ganzen reviews grad nochmal durchlese)

**Lyonessheart: **Jahh.. Ginny ist fast so nervig wie Cho!

**CitySweeper: **Ja, es war nicht ganz einfach für mich das letzte Kapitel zu schreiben. Ich HASSE Kmapfszenen..also nicht weil ich sone große Pazifistin bin, sondern einfach weil ich vollkommen unfähig bin sowas zu schreiben. Es tut mir wirklich ganz entsetzlich leid, dass ihr solange warten musstet! Ein paar deiner im Review geäußerten Wünsche werden in diesem Chap erfüllt und ich hoffe ich verliere dich nicht als leserin.. denn es gibt wieder kampfszenen (naja..hab sie einigermassen geschickt ausgespart).. und wie gesagt.. ich kann es net.

**Tatsuha-kun:** Tasuha-chan! O.o Dein Review hat mich total verunsichert! ich hoffe dein Schock gilt hauptsächlich der geschichte an sich und nicht meiner unfähigkeit zu schreiben..und ich hoffe dieses kapitel macht dich nicht noch mehr fertig..

**Pottili: **Ich hab mich beeilt! Und ich hoffe, die ff gefällt dir weiterhin..

Ja..mit diesem Chap bin ich schon mehr einverstannden..obwohl..das Ende..hmmhm..na okay.. Übrigens wurde das Kapitel leider, leider, leider nicht gebetat. Dafür bin ihc aber ganz alleine verantwortlich und nicht meine liebe Beta.. also die reifen Tomaten bitte an mich.

**Der andere Sünder**

Ein dumpfer Schmerz fuhr durch Dracos Körper, als er dich Blaise auf die Knie fallen ließ. Dieser stützte seine Arme gegen die kalten Fliesen und drehte sich herum, sodass er nun mit dem Rücken auf dem Boden lag. Das Ende der Lanze ragte aus seiner rechten Brust. Blut sickerte in den dunklen Stoff seiner Festrobe, seine sonst von der Sonne gebräunte Haut war nun kalkweiß und er japste nach Luft, als er sich wieder auf den Boden fallen ließ und seine Arme mit letzter Kraft wieder an seinen Körper zog. Der dunkelhaarige Slytherin drehte seinen Kopf zu Draco, schien aber an ihm vorbeizusehen.

„Dray", brachte er hervor, bevor ein Husten seinen Körper erschütterte. Ein dünnes Blutrinnsal floß dabei über sein Kinn. Draco steckte seinen Zauberstab, mit dem er einen Isolationszauber bewirkt hatte zurück in seinen Umhang. Die Luft um sie herum war nun in leicht fluoreszierendes Licht getaucht. Draco nahm den Freund sanft in den Arm. Erst dann spürte er das andere Ende der Lanze, dass unter Blaise' rechtem Schulterblatt eingestoßen war.

„Oh Gott", hauchte Draco und er fühlte, wie ihm die verhassten Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Er merkte, wie Blaise in seinen Armen zu zittern begann.

„Dray, ich muss dir etwas sagen", sagte er heiser. Draco, der sich vorbeugen musste, um den Anderen verstehen zu können schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, du musst jetzt gar nichts. Bleib einfach ruhig liegen, dann wird alles wieder gut."

Doch noch bevor er es ausgesprochen hatte, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er selbst nicht daran glaubte.

„Ich habe Nate getötet.", stieß Blaise hervor „wenn er dir etwas gesagt hätte, wärst du auch in Gefahr gewesen. Niemand darf dir etwas tun."

Seine nächsten Worte gingen in erneutes Husten über. Draco griff nach Blaise' umhang und drückte den Stoff auf die Wunde, um die Blutung zu stoppen. Ihm war in diesem Moment egal, was Blaise offenbarte, war sich nicht sicher wie weit er den Worten des Verzweifelten Glauben schenken konnte. Der Slytherin ahnte, dass der die Lanze herausziehen musste, doch wenn er das tat, würde er womöglich weitere Organe verletzen. Draco umfasste die Spitze der Lanze, denn wenn er sie von der anderen Seite herausziehen würde, würde der Widerhaken der Spitze noch mehr Schaden anrichten. Der Blonde biss die Zähne zusammen und umgriff das scharfe Eisen so fest, dass seine Knöchel weiß durchstachen und sich das Metall tief in sein Fleisch bohrte. Verzweifelt zog er mit einem Ruck an der Waffe, die sich nur wenig bewegte. Blaise keuchte vor Schmerz auf und seine Hände krallten sich in Dracos Umhang. Draco merkte nicht mehr, wie er den Kampf gegen die Tränen verlor und sie ihm einzeln übers Gesicht flossen. Mit ganzer Kraft zog er noch einmal an der Lanze. Rote Punkte tanzten vor seinen Augen und erfüllten fast sein ganzes Sichtfeld. Als er dass Gefühl hatte den Schmerz nicht mehr ertragen zu können spürte Draco plötzlich, wie der Widerstand nachließ und die Lanze an Halt verlor. Wie aus weiter Ferne hörte er Blaise aufschreien, als der Eisenstab seinen Körper verließ. Draco ließ das blutige Stück Metall achtlos neben sich auf den Boden fallen und drückte den Umhang fester auf Blaise' Wunde. Als er wieder in das Gesicht seines Freundes blickte, wirkten seine Augen gläsern und leer.

„Dray?", fragte er krächzend.

Draco zog ihn näher an sich. Tränen tropften auf Blaise' dunkles Haar.

„Bitte bleib bei mir" , flüsterte Draco leise „ du darfst mich nicht verlassen."

„Liebst du mich, Dray?", brachte Blaise flehend hervor.

Er hatte aufgehört zu Husten und auch das Zittern ebbte langsam ab. Draco spürte wie die Wärme aus dem Körper des anderen Slytherin entwich.

„Ja, ich liebe dich", hauchte er.

Sie wussten beide, dass er log.

Blaise klammerte sich an ihn und Draco konnte die Angst in seinen jugendlichen Augen sehen.

Plötzlich lockerte sich sein Griff. Seine Gesichtsmuskeln entspannten sich und er sank in Dracos Arme zurück. Dieser strich Blaise übers Gesicht und schloss dem Menschen, der ihn mehr als sein Leben geliebt hatte, die Augen.

Eine der großen Holztüren hatte den Ansturm der Schüler nicht länger standhalten können und war aufgesprungen. Harry wurde mit der Welle der Fliehenden mitgerissen. Das ging so schnell, dass Cho ihm entrissen wurde. Der Gryffindor versuchte sich umzudrehen, doch als ihm dass gelungen war, konnte er sie nicht mehr zwischen den Anderen entdecken. In diesem Moment stieß ein Schüler gegen ihn und Harry verlor das Gleichgewicht. Nach Halt suchend griff er um sich, bis er etwas zu fassen bekam und sich daran nach oben zog. Harry spürte wie seine Stütze nachgab und ihm entgegenkam. Aus Reflex stemmte er sich dagegen und konnte so verhindern, dass er mitsamt Seamus zu Boden fiel.

Der Braunhaarige schien die Verwirrung in dem Blick seines Freundes zu bemerken und griff nach seinem Ärmel.

„Komm mit. Eine der Türen sind offen!", schrie er gegen den Lärm an.

Harry riss sich los.

„Ich kann noch nicht gehen! Geh du schon mal vor!", rief er zurück.

Er konnte nicht gehen, bevor er wusste, dass die Anderen in Sicherheit war. Schließlich war er es, den Voldemort vor Allem haben wollte. Außerdem wuchs seine Sorge, was mit Draco geschehen war.. Seamus warf ihm noch einen Blick zu, bevor er in Richtung Tor verschwand.

Harry kämpfte sich mithilfe seiner Ellbogen aus dem Strom der fliehenden Schüler und stand nun an eine Wand gepresst. Von Außen versuchte er sich eine bessere Übersicht der Situation zu verschaffen. Angestrengt versuchte er, ein bekanntes Gesicht unter den Schülern auszumachen. Die erste Hilflosigkeit war von ihm abgefallen und hatte einer kaum zu bändigenden Wut Platz gemacht. Von einer steinernen Säule verdeckt sah er auf einmal zwei weitere Tore aufsprangen und Zauberer in Ministeriumsroben hereinstürmten. Allerdings waren es kaum ein Dutzend. War das etwa alles, was das Ministerium bereit war zum Schutz seiner Kinder aufzubringen? Harry fühlte sich verraten. Seine Hände ballten sich um das weiche Holz seines Zauberstabs zu Fäusten. Er hatte es satt zu kämpfen. Sein ganzes Leben war von ihm erwartet worden eine Rolle zu erfüllen. Stark zu s sein. Er hatte so sehr gekämpft, wie es in seiner Macht stand, doch so gerne wäre Harry nur einmal bloß beschützt worden und nicht selbst verantwortlich gewesen. Er hatte gegen einen Gegner gekämpft, den er zu besiegen immer weniger zu hoffen wagte. Schließlich war er trotz allem nur ein Mensch, ohne besondere Fähigkeiten, die ihm jemals viel geholfen hätten. Harry wünschte sich mehr als Alles andere, dass das ein Ende nahm, doch dazu musste er Voldemort endgültig besiegen.

Draco umklammerte Blaise leblosen Körper. Seine Tränen waren versieckt und trockneten bereits. In diesem Moment fühlte er gar nichts und er war sehr dankbar dafür. Die Welle an Gefühlen, die ihn gerade erfasst und überrollt hatte war abgeebbt und ließ einer Stumpfheit Platz. Der Slytherin machte sich keine Gedanken darüber, ob dass den Auswirkungen der Droge zuzuschreiben war oder etwas anderem. Er merkte auch nicht, wie das schimmernde Licht um ihn herum sich langsam auflöste.

„Steh auf", erklang eine eisige Stimme hinter ihm.

Es durchfuhr Draco. Das selbe hatte Blaise vor nicht allzu langer Zeit von ihm verlangt, als er neben der reglosen Gestalt dieses Gryffindors in die Knie gegangen war. Der Blonde drehte sich nicht herum. Zu sehr war er ihn seinen Schmerz versunken.

„Steh endlich auf", knurrte Lucius, der nun schon wütender klang.

Draco sah zu ihm auf. In seinem Gesicht waren die zarten Linien der getrockneten salzigen Tränen.

„Was willst du noch von mir", verlangte er heiser zu wissen.

Der Ausdruck voller unverholendem Abscheu in den Augen seines Vaters traf ihn unvorbereitet und bis ins Mark.

„Reiß dich zusammen. Und tu endlich was das Schicksal für dich vorgesehen hat."

„Du solltest tot sein", erwiderte Draco schlicht und konnte nicht verhindern, dass er bitterer Unterton mitschwang. Lucius' Miene wurde für einen kurzen Moment ausdruckslos, bis Hohn in den kalten Augen aufflackerte.

„Offensichtlich habe ich dich doch überschätzt. Wenn du auch nur einen Funken Verstand besitzen würdest, hättest du dich dessen erinnert, was ich dir beigebracht habe und hättest hinterfragt, was man dir erzählt."

Draco erinnerte sich an die traurige Stimmer seiner Mutter. Ihrer knappen Schilderung und ihrer Weigerung, ob er nach Hause reisen sollte. Er dachte daran, dass sie von da an nicht mehr zu erreichen gewesen war. Narzissa Malfoy war schon vor Dracos Geburt eine labile Person gewesen. Der unendliche Wunsch ihrem Gatten Alles recht zu machen hatte sich schließlich in völlige Untergebenheit verwandeln, die Lucius von jedem zu erwarten schien. Trotzdem war das Einzige, was noch die Angst vor ihrem Mann übertroffen hatte die Liebe zu ihrem Sohn gewesen. Nun war also auch diese nicht mehr stark genug.

„Wahrscheinlich wollte ich es einfach glauben", meinte Draco kalt. Das letzte Aufgebehren eines verzweifelten Kindes.

Lucius Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, in denen es unheilvoll blitzte.

„Vielleicht ist es dir ein Trost zu wissen, wie schwer es Narzissa fiel ihr einziges Kind zu belügen. Sie hat um dich geweint, Draco.", berichtete der Todesser, wobei er fast amüsiert klang.

Draco konnte seinen Blick nicht weiter standhalten und sah zu Boden. Während er sich vorhin noch in ein tiefes Loch fallen fühlte, so war er nun auf dem harten Grund aufgeschlagen und all seiner Kräfte beraubt.

„Wir mussten deine Loyalität dem Lord gegenüber prüfen", erzählte Lucius im nun sachlichen Ton „Nach der Sache mit Lestrang bei diesem Quiditchspiel war der Rat nicht sicher, was er von dir zu halten sollte. Mein vermeintlicher Tod sollte deine Prüfung sein."

Die Worte drangen langsam zu Draco durch. Er hörte Blaise' Stimme in seinem Kopf widerhallen: "_Bestimmte Personen könnten nur auf den Gedanken kommen, der Tod deines Vaters habe dich zu schwer getroffen. Diese Personen könnten sich fragen, ob du noch fähig bist Führer der Gruppe dieses Jahrganges zu sein. Sie könnten sich ebenfalls fragen, ob der Kontakt mit Potter dir nicht irgendwelche dummen Gedanken in den Kopf gesetzt hat."_

Blaise hatte also davon gewusst. Und ihn auf seine Art versucht zu warnen und… zu schützen. Mit dem Tod von Nathaniel, der Draco etwas berichten wollte.

„…hast dich in der letzten Zeit mehr als sonderbar verhalten. All diese Grübeleien und der abnehmende Enthusiasmus für die gemeinsame Sache. Der Rat weiß nicht…"

„Kannst du auch noch für dich selbst reden?", fuhr Draco ihn plötzlich an. Kalter Zorn loderte in ihm auf. Er fühlte sich hintergangen und vollkommen hilflos einem Schicksal ausgesetzt, dass andere bestimmten, die ihm anscheinend nicht wohlgesonnen waren.

Lucius brachte ihn mit einem Blick zum schweigen und Ungehaltenheit über das Verhalten seines Sohnes zeigte sich. Draco hatte erst in wenigen Momenten gewagt ihm zu widersprechen und solche offenen Vorwürfe hatte Draco noch nie erhoben.

„_Ich_ denke, dass dein Handeln mehr als unangebracht war und ist. Aber als mein Sohn werde ich dich natürlich so sehr schützen wie es in meiner Macht steht. Jetzt steh endlich auf und wisch dir endlich das Blut aus dem Gesicht."

Harry wagte kaum zu atmen. Aus seinem Versteck heraus beobachtete er den Kampf der Todesser gegen das Lehrerkollegium sowie gegen die Ministeriumszauberer. Die meisten Schüler waren aus der Halle herausgehastet und der Kampflärm, der von den Wänden der großen Halle widerhallte, überdeckte jedes Geräusch, das eventuell von draußen hinein dringen konnte. Ältere Schüler duellierten sich mit den Slytherins. Harry konnte Dean Thomas unter ihnen ausmachen. Offenbar beherrschten die Slytherinschüler die Obsidische Magie nicht, den sie waren dem Feind unterlegen. Die Todesser allerdings hatten kein problem ihren Platz zu behaupten. Plötzlich erfasste Harrys Blick Draco, die auf dem Boden kniete vor ihm stand Lucius Malfoy, der mit zornigem Gesichtsausdruck auf seinen Sohn einzureden schien. Harry wusste nicht, inwieweit er dem Slytherin vertrauen konnte, doch wenn auch nur die Hälfte der Worte wahr gewesen waren, so war Draco ein Verbündeter und der offensichtlich hitzige Wortwechsel zwischen ihm und seinem Vater unterstrich das noch.

„Ihr wisst doch selbst nicht, wofür ihr eigentlich kämpft.", schrie Draco. „Ihr wollt die Schlammblüter töten, toll. Und dann? Wozu das alles?"

Die ganze Wut, die er so viele Jahre zurückgehalten hatte entlud sich nun. Die letzten Hemmungen waren unter der Wirkung der Droge und dem Schmerz über Blaise' Tod gefallen. Der junge Slytherin stand seinem Vater gegenüber und schleuderte ihm seinen ganzen Selbsthass entgegen.

„Du bist eine jämmerliche Gestalt, der man sagen muss, was sie tun muss, weil sie sonst hilflos ist. Du verlierst deine letzte Würde indem du vor jemand anderem kniest und seine Schuhe leckst. Sei doch einmal genug Mann um deine eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen", schrie er aus tiefster Seele.

Draco sah den Schlag nicht, er spürte nur wie sein Kopf zur Seite geschleudert wurde und fühlte einen Brennen auf seinem Wangenknochen. Durch die Wucht des Schlags stürzte er zu Boden. Fassungslos griff er an seine Wange, doch als seine verletzte, blutende Hand an sein Fleisch stieß, flammte der Schmerz durch seinen Arm. Lucius hatte ihn nie zuvor geschlagen, denn dafür hätte er ihn berühren müssen.

Draco griff in die Tasche seines Umhangs und tastete nach seinem Zauberstab, wobei der grobe Stoff seines Umhangs sich schwer auf die Wunde in der Innenseite seiner hand legte. Entsetzt bemerkte Draco, dass sein Zauberstab verschwunden war und blickte gerade noch rechtzeitig auf, sodass er sah, wie Lucius den Stab seines Sohns gleichgültig in die eine entfernte Ecke des Saals warf. Er hatte sein Gesicht wieder unter Kontrolle gebracht, in dem nun keine Regung auszumachen war.

„Du lässt mir keine Wahl.", sagte er. Kein Gefühl schwang in seinen Worten. Langsam, als würde er einen inneren Kampf ausfechten hob er seinen Zauberstab. Seine Lippen öffneten sich, um einen Fluch zu sprechen, als er auf einmal von einem dunklen Schemen erfasst und zu Boden gerissen wurde. Draco dachte nicht nach, sondern tastete nach einer Waffe, bis er etwas Festes zu fassen bekam. Sein Körper protestierte gegen den quälenden Griff mit der verwundeten Hand, doch Draco umschloss den Gegenstand und eilte zu seinem am Boden liegenden Vater. Am Rande registrierte er, dass es Harry war, der Lucius zur Seite gerissen hatte. Draco kniete vor seinem Vater nieder und griff nach dem Zauberstab des Älteren, doch dieser hatte sich bereits wieder gefangen und zerrte seinerseits daran. Dracos Hand öffnete sich, als das Holz an die Wunde stieß. Der blonde Slytherin sah, wie der Mund im vor Wut geröteten Gesicht seines Vaters erneut den tödlichen Fluch formte. Aus reinem Überlebenstrieb stieß Draco den Gegenstand gegen den Körper seines Vaters. Er hörte den erstaunten Aufschrei Lucius' als, die Lanze, die Blaise' getötet hatte nun sein Umhang zerriss und einen tiefen Kratzer auf seiner blassen Haut hinterließ.


	19. 19

Hallo erstmal!

Also..ich habe mich ziemlich gewundert, dass ich für mein letztes Chap nur 2 Reviews bekommen hab.. ich will nicht undankbar klingen, aber im vergleich zu den ca. 17 Reviews zum letzten kapitel finde ich das etwas merkwürdig..

Gefällt euch die Geschichte nicht mehr? Dann schreibt mir das bitte.. Sofern das noch geht werde ich mich dann bemühen sie besser zu schreiben...

Bin wirklich ziemlich betrübt. (luxfc kann bezeugen, dass ich die ganze woche schon halb depressiv durch die gegend renne)


	20. Kapitel 19

**popcorn1986: **Ja! endlich jemand dem Draco leid tut! Und..ähmm.. du hast natürlich recht. Seine Mutter heißt nicht im entferntesten Petunia und ich habe das sofort geändert...bin im Moment etwas verpeilt.. Nein, eigentlich bin ich das immer..

**carry: **Jaa.. hab dein Review bekommen und mich natürlich super gefreut. Ich denke auch dass das daran lag, dass ich so unregelmässig on stelle... aber ich kriegs einfach nicht anders hin..

**CitySweeper: **Bin mal wieder hellauf begeistert von deinem Review! Der urlaub war toll... übrigens war ich in der Bretagne was man in meiner neuen fanfic "Scars" leicht heraushört. Hab schon gehört das Ginny und Harry im 6ten band was miteinander haben.. Eigentlich muss ich das Buch gar nicht mehr lesen, weil ich sowieso schon fast alles weiß ... Aber du hast recht, sie ist besser als Cho.. Eigentlich war jede Möglichkeit besser als Cho. Vielen Dank für deine aufmunternde Worte.. hab mich sehr geschmeichelt gefühlt. und keine Angst, ich denke ich kann schon mal versprechen dasses nicht so ist, dassbeide sterben. Hab das ganze "Petunia Narzissa"- Dilemma berichtigt.. Gott, war das peinlich,...Naja, egal. #knuddel#

**reike:** Danke, danke, dass du deien Schreibfaulheit überwunden hast. Gut, dass es dich nicht stört, dass man bei mir ziemlich merkt, wenn ich leiden kann und wen nicht.. irgendwie muss man sich ja abreagieren #grins#

**Nazir:** Ich kann es auch nicht leiden, wenn Harry so rundum "gut" ist und alles hinkriegt..deswegen hab ich versucht ihn etwas menschlicher rüberkommen zu lassen..Hoffe mal dir gefällt meine Darstellung von Draco nach dem Chap imemr noch. Hab irgendwie so dass gefühl dass ein paar Draco-fans Drohmails in meine Richtung schicken werden. Aber naja, damit muss man leben.#grins#

**Liz: **Jaa, war etwas gemein von mir was hochzustellen, was gar kein Chap war. Hoffe mal ihr verzeiht mir das und dir gefällt die fanfic weiterhin gut!

**Tinuvielblack: **HA! Noch einer von den nicht-review-schreibern! Bin aber glücklich, dass du dich zu erkennen gegeben hast.. hab mich auch direkt ein bisschen mehr beeilt! #knuddel#

**Zaduro: **Du findest also meine Geschichte hat richtig Story?Puhh.. bin beruhigt.. hab nämlich selbst immer so das Gefühl dass meine fanfics zwischendurch etwas sinnlos sind.

**Brirdy**: Oh Nein! Eine entäuschte Leserin.. Tut mir leid, dass ich euch mit meiner A/N genervt habe..

**sleepless2night: **Voila! und hier ist es..das noch Kapitel!

**Kaiya: **Menno, angebrachte und nachvollziehbare Kritik ist doof... Du hast natürlich in beiden Punkten Recht..aber da es sonst kaum wem aufgefallen ist lassen wir das jetzt mal unter den Tisch fallen, ja?

**Tasuha-kun: **Da bist du wieder! Hach, du glaubst gar nicht wie ich mich freue. Dachet ich hätte dich verscheucht T.T

**zissy: #**bisswunde betracht# Au! Tut mir ja auch n bisschen Leid... Mir war so danach.. und jetzt gibs ja auch wieder ein richtiges...ähm.. normal langes Chap.

**Morgana-sama: **danke!

**Kylyen: **Oha! Danke, danke. Dachte schon du würdest die Fanfic gar nicht mehr lesen. Ich wünsche dir einenwunderschönen Urlaub! (auch wenn du das hier wohl nicht vorher liest..)

* * *

So..ich habe meine postpubertäre Trotzphase überwunden und es tatsächlich hinbekommen DAS NEUE KAPITEL HOCHZUSTELLEN! Und seit ungefähr 20 Minuten habe ich auch den 6ten Band und komme dem Buch also in nächster Zeit vielleicht mal wieder etwas näher (und erinnere mich daran, dass Dracos Mutter Narzissa heißt.) Durch meine Gewieftheit habe ich nicht nur nicht 22,50€ bzw 2€ Bestsellergebühr (Bücherei) bezahlt sondern: Nichts! Ja..ich bin so gerissen..

Naja.. jedenfalls viel spaß bei diesem etwas abgedrehten und freakigen Chap:

* * *

Entscheidungen

Dracos linke Hand umklammerte immer noch das Bruchstück der Lanze, seine rechte Hand lag auf der Brust seines Vaters. Der Slytherin konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, sie dort platziert zu haben, aber er schien sowieso keinen Gedanken mehr fassen zu können. Draco spürte die körperliche Wärme seines Vaters und es war ihm, als wäre es das erste Mal. Er spürte das Leben heiß durch Lucius Adern fließen und bildete sich ein, das dumpfe Herzklopfen des Ältern zu hören. Auf eigenartige Weise fühlte er sich in diesem Moment seinem Vater näher als jemals zuvor.

„So nah dein Blut, an meinem Blut,

Oh, wüsstest du von meiner Qual

Du Wandrer weißt nicht, wie es tut

Es ist vielleicht das letzte Mal."

Draco hörte seine eigene Stimme. Es musste seine Stimme sein, denn er fühlte, wie seine Lippen die Worte formten.

Erinnerungsfetzen wirbelten vor seinem inneren Auge auf.

_Narzissa öffnete leise die Tür zu dem schlicht eingerichteten Kinderzimmer. Ihre Schritte waren leise und vorsichtig wie stets. Als müsse sie sich für ihre Anwesenheit entschuldigen. Draco lag, der Tür den Rücken zugekehrt, in seinem bett. Er hatte wie jeden Abend in die Stille gelauscht, ob er die festen Schritte seines Vaters auf der Holztreppe vernahm. Nun als das helle Flurlicht sich über ihn ergoss und er die Silhouette seiner Mutter erkannte, drehte er sich um. Er strahlte ihr entgegen, weil er wusste, dass sie ihn glücklich sehen wollte. Draco setzte sich auf, lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die schmucklose, weiße Wand und zog die Beine an seinen Körper. Der Blick des Jungen fiel auf das Buch in ihrer Hand. Dieses Mal war es ein Schmales, in einem ledernen Einband eingefasstes. _

_Der kleine Bestand an Büchern, hinter der herausnehmbaren Rückwand ihres Kleiderschranks war Narzissas einziger Verstoß gegen die Regeln ihres Mannes und musste sie einiges an Mut gekostet haben._

_Lucius Malfoy hielt generell nicht viel von Poesie, er hielt es für Hirngespinste die gefährliche Gedanken anstacheln konnten. Doch bei den meist alten und stets gut gepflegten Büchern, die liebevoll in ihrem dunklen Gefängnis aufgereiht worden waren, handelte es sich um Muggelliteratur, was für Lucius blanker Hohn war, wenn er davon wüsste. Narzissa hatte immer in Angst gelebt. Erst in Angst vor ihrem dominanten Vater und dann hatte sie sich den Mann ausgesucht, der diesem am meisten glich. Ihre Mutter hatte ihr Unterwürfigkeit vorgelebt und sie in ihrer Hilflosigkeit und Unselbstständigkeit bestärkt. Nur die Bücher verhalfen ihr zu einer kurzen Flucht in eine andere Welt, die sie auch ihrem einzigen Sohn gewähren wollte. _

Harry sah auf. Er war auf dem harten Steinboden gelandet und ein stechender Schmerz, begleitet von einem unangenehmen Knacken, war durch seinen rechten Arm gejagt. Nun richtete er sich auf und machte sich schnell ein Bild des Szenarios. Er hatte nicht vor, Draco an etwas zu hindern, egal was es war. Harry einziger Wille war Draco zu schützen. Und anscheinend hatte er die Situation gerade richtig interpretiert, denn er sah wie Lucius Malfoy nach seinem Zauberstab tastete, während er seinen Sohn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen anstarrte. Erst jetzt fiel auch Harrys Blick auf Dracos Gesicht. Der Dunkelhaarige erschrak, als er die Augen des Slytherin betrachtete. Kalter Wahnsinn stand in ihnen. Es schien so, als würde der Blonde etwas betrachten, was nur er sah.

Draco wusste, was er zu tun hatte. Plötzlich schien es der einzig mögliche Weg, um sich endlich von dem Lord und seiner Vergangenheit zu lösen. Seine wunde Seele schrie nach Vergeltung. Draco stieß die Lanze mit einem kräftigen Hieb in Lucius' Brust. Warmes Blut quoll zwischen Dracos Finger, doch er zog sie nicht zurück.

Harry war aufgestanden und sah, dass die Todesser im Begriff waren die Verteidigungslinie der anderen Seite zu durchbrechen. Der Dunkelhaarige sah einige der älteren Schüler bewusstlos oder tot am Boden liegen. Wütend ergriff er seinen Zauberstab. Er sprach einen Fluch auf einen Todesser, der gerade Dean Thomas angriff. Verwundert blickte der andere Gryffindor sich um, als der Feind vor ihm plötzlich zu Boden sank. Als er Harry erkannte stahl sich ein erleichterter Ausdruck auf seine Züge. Harry drehte sich wieder zu Draco und schrak zusammen, als er den Slytherin plötzlich hinter sich stehen sah. Feine Blutstropfen stachen von seiner blassen Gesichtshaut ab.

Wie blutige Tränen, fuhr es Harry jäh durch den Kopf.

Er wusste nicht was er tun sollte, umklammerte immer noch seinen Zauberstab.

Während sich vor wenigen Minuten noch die Gedanken und Bilder in Dracos Kopf überschlagen hatten, schien dort nun völlige Leere zu herrschen.. Ein einziger Gedanke stand klein und doch klar nun im Vordergrund. Harry hatte ihn niemals belogen und selbst wenn, wäre es Draco nun egal. Der Gryffindor war der Einzige Lebende, der ihm nun noch etwas bedeutete. Seine Mutter hatte ihn verraten, sein Vater und Blaise waren tot. Dracos alleiniger Wunsch war nun noch Harry zu beschützen, ihn vielleicht lebend aus dem allen herauszubringen und ihm eine Möglichkeit auf ein gesichertes Leben zu schaffen, das er selbst nie besessen hatte. Wenn das verbracht war, war Draco bereit zu sterben.

Der Blonde horchte in sich und spürte die schwache Präsenz des dunklen Lords, aber er war noch nicht in unmittelbarer Nähe. Draco hatte seinen Zauberstab wieder an sich genommen und hielt ihn nun locker umschlossen. Als er nun einen Todesser auf Harry zustürmen sah, hob er den dünnen Holzstab und sprach leise:

„Avada Kedavra."

Der Mann sank sofort bewegungslos zu Boden, wobei die Kapuze zurückschlug und Draco nebenbei registrierte das es Lestrang war, der Todesser, den Draco bereits einmal daran gehindert hatte Harry zu verfluchen.

„Du musst von hier fliehen", wand er sich an Harry „Bring dich in Sicherheit."

Reglos hatte Harry mit angesehen, wie Draco den Todesser getötet hatte, ohne dass eine Regung im blassen Gesicht irgendeine Form von Emotion zeigte. Nun, als der Slytherin zu ihm sprach, lag dieser flehende Ausdruck in ihm, ohne dass Draco selbst dies zu merken schien.

„Nein", antwortete Harry so sanft wie er es in diesem Moment konnte.

„Wir müssen da Beide durch. Wir haben bereits genug Opfer gebracht. Jetzt ist die Zeit der Vergeltung gekommen."

Er war nicht sicher, ob die Worte zu Draco durchdrangen, der in einer Art Trancezustand zu sein schien.

Doch nun wurden seine Augen mit einem Schlag wieder klar und er sah Harry direkt in die Augen. Einen Moment lang hielt er den Blick, bis er zuerst die Augen abwandte und zu den Kämpfenden sah.

„Ja. Lass uns Voldemort suchen."

Harry spürte auf einmal wie ein leichtes Vibrieren sein Körper für einen kurzen Augenblick durchfuhr. Intuitiv drehte er sich zum Lehrertisch. Und erstarrte. Mit einem lauten Knallen flogen die zwei Türflügel des größten Eingangs auf und eine hagere Gestalt, deren schwarzer Umhang sich beim Gehen um den dürren Körper aufbauschte, betrat gesäumt von zwei ebenfalls schwarz gekleideten Männern die große Halle. Harry brauchte gar nicht das kalkweiße Gesicht zu sehen, dass noch unter einer Kapuze verborgen war, um zu wissen wer es war. Wie schon auf der Waldlichtung, als er die Weihe der Todesser beobachtete hatte war die Aura der Macht die von Voldemort ausging fast greifbar. Harry sah sich um. Die anderen Zauberer hatten ebenfalls in ihrer Bewegung innegehalten und starrten den drei Gestalten entgegen. Voldemort blieb vor Dumbledores Pult stehen und vollführte eine schnelle Handbewegung. Die Fackeln rund um den Lehrertisch, deren Großteil erloschen oder zerstört war, leuchteten heller als zuvor auf und tauchten den dunklen Lord so in gleißendes Licht. Er warf seine Kapuze zurück und sein Totenkopfähnlicher Schädel strahlte fast weiß auf. Voldemort hob seine Nüstern gleichende Nase gen Decke. Er schien zu wittern. In Seelenruhe senkte er seinen Blick wieder auf die Anwesende. Kurz flackerte etwas in seinen grausamen Augen auf.

„_Potter_ ist hier", zischte er verzückt.

Suchend sah das, das einmal Tom Riddle gewesen war sich um.

„Na los, Harry. Komm raus, komm raus wo auch immer du bist."

Harry hatte nicht bemerkt wie sich seine Faust um den Zauberstab verkrampft und seine Fingernägel im weichen Fleisch rote, halbmondförmige Druckstellen hinterlassen hatte. Erst als der Gryffindor seine Hand wieder entspannte flammte ein kurzer Schmerz auf. Er fühlte, dass er bereit war. Bereit endlich die Entscheidung zu treffen auf die er ebenso gewartet hatte wie Voldemort.

Harry atmete tief durch, warf Draco einen letzten Blick zu und zwang dann seien Beine sich zu bewegen.

„Hier bin ich", rief er, wobei es ihm gerade so gelang seine Stimme ruhig zu halten.

Erst jetzt wurde dem Dunkelhaarigen klar wie unsinnig und dumm sein Vorhaben war. Er hatte keinen Plan und wohl auch keine Chance. Schließlich schien Voldemort selbst Dumbledfore besiegt zu haben und Harry war trotz allem nur ein einfacher 17-jähriger. Der Gryffindor konnte selbst nicht genau sagen, warum er gerade im Begriff war glatten Selbstmord zu begehen. Er wusste nur, dass er es satt hatte in ständiger Angst zu leben. Harry wollte nicht länger den Erwartungsdruck von allen Seiten spüren und Sorge haben, dass alle mit denen er zu tun hatte in Gefahr waren.

Und er hatte an den Ausdruck in Dracos Augen gedacht. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass ihm noch mehr zustieß. Harry wusste, dass er es nicht ertragen konnte auch noch Draco zu verlieren. Darüber würde er selbst sterben. Also würde Harry ihn beschützen und wenn er dabei sein eigenes Leben ließ.

„Hier bin ich.", wiederholte er, diesmal lauter.

Sein Herz pochte laut gegen seine Rippen.

Voldemort wirbelte herum und sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einem schrecklichen Grinsen.

„Endlich", hauchte er „Bringen wir es zu Ende."


	21. Kapitel 20

**Brirdy: **Sorry... habs irgendwie in letzter Zeit mit Cliffhangern... Freut mich aber riesig, dass dir das letzte Chap so gut gefallen hat!

**Nazir:** Jaa, ich weiß meine Chaps sind zu kurz. ist mir heute morgen erst wieder aufgefallen.. Kein Problem, wenn du etwas bemängelst. Finde das sogar besser, als wenn jemand sagt, dass alles toll ist. Dabei dachte ich schon, Draco würde zu abgedreht wirken..

**carry: **ja, ich weiß. Hat wieder mal länger gedauert als angedacht (fühle mich auch ganz schlecht deswegen) Es gibt noch dieses Chap und dann eben das Letzte... Dann ist die Fanfic zu Ende, so schwer ich auch davon loslassen kann, denn ich hab meine Figürchen schon ganz lieb gewonnen #snif#

**Elektra van Hellsing: **Vielen, vielen Dank!

**selene15: **Hey, sowas hört man doch gerne! ich gebs zu, ich mag es meine Leser mit Cliffhanger zu quälen #g# Hoffe das Ende gefällt dir auch gut.

**kenny: **Kein Problem, dass reicht ja auch. Freue mich über jedes Review wie ein Schnitzel, egal wieviel drin steht.

**CitySweeper: **Hast du den 6ten Band jetzt durch? Also ich find ihn eigentlich ganz gut, allerding kommt Draco ja etwas schlecht weg #maul, murr# Finde die Szene aber sehr herzzereissend, wenn Draco im Klo steht und weint. Und der dumme harry hat natürlich nichts besseres zu tun, als ihn halb umzubringen (dass draco zuerst angegriffen hat überseh ich mal grosszügig) Ups, hoffe du warst überhaupt schon so weit. Also zurück zu deinem review: GOLLUM? ich mein, ich weiß was du meinst..aber gollum ist _hässlich..._und grün! Ich hab mir wegen snape schon gedacht, dass dumbledore sich vllt von ihm hat umbringen lassen, damit Snape nicht sterben muss (wegen diesem Schwur) Das würde besser zu Dumbi passen, als dass er sich einfach in Snape getäuscht hat... Das fände ich nämlich mehr als dumm. So..jetzt zum letzten Chap. Vielen Dank, du weißt ja wie schwer ich mich mit den Kampfszenen tue. ich denke immer, dass das total unrealistisch ist. Naja, viel spaß mit denen aus diesem Kapitel:

**sleepness2night: **Deine Frage wird tatsächlich in diesem Chap beantwortet! Naja.. fast jedenfalls. ich habe mir lange Zeit den Kopf drüber zerbrochen, ob und wer denn sterben soll.. Diese Version gefällt mir eigentlich inzwischen ganz gut.

**Tatsuha-kun:** Hast du den 6ten jetzt durch? Bei mir hats erstmal etwas gedauert mich von dem wieder auf fanfics umzustellen. Aber mal was ganz anderes: ich hab gehört, dass nächstes Jahr eine Fortsetzung von gravitation rauskommen soll.. Weißt du da zufällig was drüber?

**Liz: **Bitte nimm das was ich da hochgestellt hab nicht zu ernst.. ich bin nicht tief deprimiert oder so. War an diesem Tag nur etwas genervt und musste es irgendwo auslassen #grins# hoffe, das Chap gefällt dir.

**willa89: **Ha, noch so eine, die die fanfics auch noch realistisch haben will #in ecke verkriech# Schätze mal Harry hat sich den Tarnumhang wieder hergezaubert (Du bist bis jetzt die einzige, die das bemerkt hat.. als Psst)... das mit dem Telefon haben schon mehrere bemängelt...Aber ich brauchte es eben.. Eulenpost ist so langwierig.. ich hoffe du nimmst mir diese und die sämtlichen anderen Ungereimtheiten nicht allzu übel!

* * *

Also..diesmal war es tatsächlich NICHT so, dass ich einfach zu faul war was zu schreiben. Nein, unser Internet hat schlicht und einfach nicht funktioniert und mich damit in den Wahnsinn getrieben -.- Schließlich hatte ich Ferien und somit endlich mal Zeit. In dieser Internet- und auch Schulfreien Zeit habe ich nicht nur die letzten beiden Chaps von "Kiss..." komplett fertig geschrieben (trommelwirbel an dieser Stelle möglich), sondern auch fleissig Kapitel für meine beiden anderen fanfics geschrieben ("Scars", "Invisible"). Die müssen aber erstmal von meiner Beta abgesegnet werden. Außerdem habe ich, nachdem ich den 6ten band durch gelesen hatte etwas ganz Neues angefangen.. ein zweitteiler..aber den werde ich wohl nicht so schnell hochstellen.. hab im Moment genug mit den drei hier zu tun. Also sorry wegen der, eigentlich schon gewohnten, Verspätung und viel Spaß mit dem vorletzten Chap.

* * *

Leben und sterben lassen

Der Weg bis zum Lehrertisch schien Harry unnatürlich lang zu sein. Laut hallten seine Schritte durch das plötzliche Schweigen. Zügig setzte Harry einen Fuß vor den anderen, musste sich zwingen nicht stehen zu bleiben. Er zog seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Tasche. Fast im selben Moment in dem er einige Meter vor Voldemort zum Stehen kam, richtete Harry den Stab auf ihn und rief gleichzeitig mit dem dunklen Lord:

„Crucio!"

Doch als der Fluch von Harrys Zauberstab aus auf den seines Bruders traf, hoben sie sich auf und verpufften in der Luft. Harry fing sich als erstes wieder und rief:

„Hedico!",

wodurch Voldemort einige Schritte zurücktaumelte. Doch der dürre Mann richtete sich schnell wieder au. Seine Augen verengten sich noch weiter, sodass sie sich fast schlossen. Seine kalte Stimme zerschnitt die Stille.

„Avada Kedavra!"

Harry konnte sich nicht bewegen. Untätig sah er zu wie der grüne Lichtstrahl des Fluchs auf ihn zuraste. Plötzlich fühlte er etwas Schweres, was ihn an der Schulter traf und zur Seite schleuderte. Harry strauchelte, fand sein Gleichgewicht wieder und wirbelte herum. Er sah Draco mit erhobenem Zauberstab, um dessen Spitze weiße Schlieren eines gesprochenen Zaubers wirbelten. Voldemorts Fluch verbarst in der Luft. Offenbar hatte auch Draco von Snape gelernt sich vor Flüchen zu schützen und sich dabei besser angestellt als Harry. Draco wandte sich zu Harry herum. Seine Augen leuchteten erleichtert und seine Lippen formten Worte, die Harry nicht verstand. Dieser wollte am liebsten auf den Slytherin zustürzen, ihn anschreien, bei den Schultern packen und schütteln. Was fiel ihm ein sein Leben durch so eine Dummheit aufs Spiel zu setzen? Doch da traf Draco ein Fluch, dessen Wucht ihn nach hinten und gegen die nächste Wand warf. Draco verdrehte die Augen, bis fast nur noch weißes zu sehen war und rutschte an der weißen Wand zu Boden, wo er reglos liegen blieb. Harry fühlte sich, als würde sein Herz zerspringen.

Glühender Hass breitete sich in ihm aus. Er drehte sich wieder zu Voldemort, der gerade einen Zauber sprach, wodurch die restlichen Anwesenden erstarrten.

„Jetzt sind wir ganz allein, Harry", hörte er die höhnische, zischende Stimme. Harry wollte gerade mit einem Fluch erwidern, als der hellrote Strahl des Cruciatusfluch ihn traf. Die Macht des Fluchs zerriss ihn von innen. Es schien, als würde seine Haut aufspringen und sich von dem Fleisch abschälen, weil der Fluch sich in seinem Körper ausbreitete und Besitz von jeder Ader und jeder Vene nahm, sich ausbreitete wie ein tödlicher Virus. Harrys Knochen und Sehnen schienen in Flammen zu stehen und drohten zu zerbersten. Harry schrie vor Schmerz, ohne sich dessen bewusst zu sein. Sein Kopf war erfüllt von der Qual und lies keinen anderen Gedanken mehr zu. Harry wünschte sich zu sterben, damit diese Schmerzen endlich aufhörten. Doch als er sich sicher war, keinen Moment mehr aushalten zu können veränderte sich der Schmerz. Etwas Eiskaltes fuhr in Harrys Körper und erstickte die Flammen des Cruciatusfluchs. Es umklammerte sein Herz und es fühlte sich an, als wollte es es herausreißen. Die Kälte schnürte seine Lunge ab, nahm ihm den letzten Atem. Harry beugte sich vor, schnappte verzweifelt nach Luft, aber die Angst drückte ihm zusätzlich die Kehle zu. Rote Lichtpunkte tanzten vor seinen Augen und begannen sein ganzes Sichtfeld auszufüllen. Doch so plötzlich wie sie gekommen war wich die Kälte und mit ihr auch die Schmerzen des Cruciatusfluchs und Harry spürte eine Sehnsucht in sich, als wäre er kein ganzer Mensch mehr, als würde etwas Wichtiges fehlen. Der Gryffindor stolperte nach vorne und konnte sich gerade noch fangen, bevor er zu Boden stürzte. Gierig sog er Luft in seine Lunge und sein Blick klärte sich wieder. Als er wieder aufrecht stand, sah Harry verwirrt, dass auch Voldemort eine Hand auf sein Herz gepresst hatte und offenbar nach Atem rang. Seine roten Augen waren weit aufgerissen. Harry nutzte den Moment, ohne viel darüber nachzudenken, riss seinen Zauberstab nach ob und schrie mit krächzender Stimme:

„Avada Kedavra!"

Doch nichts geschah. Nur ein sprödes Knacken ertönte. Harry starrte auf den dünnen Holzstab in seiner Hand, denn nach mehr fühlte er sich nicht mehr an. Der schwarzhaarige hob ihn noch einmal und rief.

„Crucio!"

Doch wieder geschah nichts. Entsetzen stand im grauen, entstelltem Gesicht Voldemort, der anscheinend ebenfalls versucht hatte einen Fluch zu sprechen. Harry wusste zwar nicht, was Geschehen war oder warum, doch offensichtlich konnte keiner der Beiden Magie einsetzen. Hektisch sah er sich nach einer anderen Waffe um. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf den leblosen Körper Dracos, der auf dem kalten Steinboden lag. Blut war von einer Stirnwunde über sein Gesicht geflossen und dort getrocknet. Für einen Moment fühlte und hörte Harry nichts, auch nicht das Sausen, als das dicke Holz die Luft zerschnitt und auf Harry zuraste. Es traf ihn schwer am Arm und schmiss ihn zur Seite. Harry versuchte sich zu fangen, trat mit dem rechten Bein auf und knickte ein. Es fühlte sich an, als hätte ein Unsichtbarer ein Messer in sein Knie gerammt und es dann genüsslich umgedreht. Durch den Schmerz nur noch zorniger, drehte sich Harry auf seinem anderen Bein herum.

Voldmort war auf dem Stock, der sich als Tischbein herausstellte gestützt. Sein Gesicht war vor Anstrengung dunkler geworden. Dicke Schweißtropfen rannen über seine hohe Stirn.

Ein wilder Glücksstorm durchzuckte Harry wie ein elektrischer Schlag. Voldemorts Körper war schwach- Er war körperliche Arbeit nicht gewohnt und ohne Magie so gut wie hilflos.

Harry stürzte auf Voldemort zu und entriss ihm ohne viel Kraft anwenden zu müssen das massive Holz. Der dunkle Lord fiel zu Boden und blieb dort sitzen, keuchte und sog pfeifend Atem ein.

„Jetzt wirst du sterben, du Bastard", entfuhr es Harry und erschrak sich selbst über den Klang seiner Stimme.

Langsam erhob Voldemort sich wieder.

„Du wirst mich nicht töten, Harry", sagte er und seine Stimme klang tadelnd, doch die Worte klangen abgehackt und kurzatmig.

„Du weißt genau, dass du nur mit mir Macht erringen kannst. Richtige Macht. Stell es dir vor, harry. Es gelten keine Grenzen mehr für dich. Niemals wieder."

Für einen Moment schossen Bilder durch Harrys Kopf. Verführerische Bilder von Freiheit. Nicht nur für sich, auch für Draco. Doch plötzlich meldete sich eine kleine Stimme aus seinem Kopf. Er manipuliert dich. Er kann vielleicht nicht keine Magie mehr einsetzen, aber er kann dich immer noch manipulieren.

„Man hat ja an Wurmschwanz gesehen, wie du es deinen Verbündeten entlohnst", sagte Harry, hauptsächlich um die Trugbilder loszuwerden.

„Das war etwas völlig anderes. Wir beide sind besser als sie. Besser als der Rest. Deswegen fürchten sie uns.", hörte er Voldemorts schnarrende Stimme. „Wir sind die zwei Teile eines großen Ganzen. Du weißt was ich allein bewirken kann und ich kann dich lehren auch deine Macht richtig zu gebrauchen. Ich bin der Einzige der das kann. Harry, wir beide können die Welt nach unseren Vorstellungen formen. Wir beide könnten _alles _tun."

„Kannst du auch meine Eltern wieder zum leben bringen? Oder Sirius? Kannst du all das Leid, was du verursacht hast rückgängig machen? Kannst du mir _mein Leben_ zurückgeben?"

Harrys Worte hingen einige Moment in der Luft. Etwas wie Unsicherheit entstellte Voldemorts Züge. Schließlich antwortete Harry selbst.

„_Nein_, das kannst du nicht. Weil du trotz allem menschlich bist, egal du dagegen ankämpfst."

Diesmal war es Zorn und blanker Blutdurst, der in Voldemorts Augen zu lesen war, doch seine Stimme klang ruhig, als er antwortete.

„Auch ich musste Opfer bringen. Mein Schlammblutvater musste für die Sache sterben."

„Weil du ihn getötet hast!", schrie Harry.

Der Wahnsinn, der von Voldemort ausging, aus jeder seiner Poren zu dringen schien vernebelte Harrys Sinne und er konnte es kaum aushalten.

„Du musst sterben, damit ich leben kann", sagte Harry plötzlich. Die Ruhe, die dabei in seiner Stimme lag erschreckte ihn selbst.

Sein Herz klopfte ihm monotonen Takt, als er das Holz hob und ihn auf Voldemort niedersausen ließ. Der dunkle Lord stürzte erneut zu Boden, schaffte es nicht sich aufzurichten, bevor ihn der nächste Schlag traf. Diesmal blieb er liegen. Mit jedem teil Leben, der sich aus Voldemorts Körper löste, wich die Erstarrung der Anderen. Harry merkte es nicht, er schlug noch auf Voldemort ein, als dieser sich nicht mehr rührte. Erst langsam beruhigte er sich, er ließ das Tischbein, das mit hellen Blutstropfen besprengt war zu Boden gleiten. Die Todesser, die ihre Starre abgelegt hatten, verschwanden mit einer schnellen Bewegung ihres Zauberstabs. Harry beobachtete es emotionslos. Also war die Macht Voldemorts noch nicht gänzlich verschwunden, denn den Todessern war es immer noch möglich aus Hogwarts zu disapparieren. Außerdem war es wieder möglich Macht einzusetzen.

„Videam.", murmelte Harry, und spürte kein Leben mehr in Voldemorts Körper. Harry fragte sich, ob überhaupt jemals wirklich Leben in diesem Körper gewesen war. Doch nun war etwas anderes wichtiger.

Harry sprang auf. Adrenalin pumpte immer noch durch seine Adern, übertünchte den Schmerz. Er lief zu der Stelle, an dem Draco auf dem Boden lag. Harry warf sich auf die Knie, unbewusst mit dem linken zuerst. Er legte seinen Arm unter Dracos Kopf, hob ihn an. Harry fühlte erst jetzt wie erschöpft und kraftlos er war. „Draco", brachte er hervor. Heiße Tränen traten in seine Augen, als er kein Zeichen des Leben in Dracos blassem Gesicht sah. Er legte zwei Finger auf Dracos Hals und spürte einen schrecklichen Moment lang nichts. Doch dann war es doch dort, ein schwaches, aber regelmässiges Pochen. Harry drehte seinen Kopf, als er etwas hinter sich knacken hörte. Er sah, dass das Feuer, dass eine der Fackeln an einem Bild entfacht hatte auf den Lehrertisch übergesprungen war und sich dort nun langsam durch das Holz fraß. Auch an anderen Bildern leckten die kleinen Flammen. Harry spürte kalte Angst durch seinen Körper jagen. Er griff mit seinem freien Arm unter Dracos Körper und hob den Slytherin an. Er biss die Zähne zusammen, um nicht vor Schmerz aufzukeuchen, als er sein rechtes Bein aufsetzte. Er sah Fliehende Lehrer und Ministeriumsbeamte, die aus den aus den Eingängen verschwanden. Langsam setzte Harry einen Fuß vor den anderen. Dracos Gewicht lastete schwer auf seinen Armen, doch Harry klammerte sich nur noch fester an ihn. Nur Dracos schwacher Atem an seinem Hals gab ihm die kraft weiterzugehen. Doch als er sich die Hälfte des Weges auf die großen Torflügel zu geschleppt hatte, stieß Harry plötzlich mit den Füßen an etwas festes, verlor den Halt und stürzte zu Boden. Er lag auf dem harten Stein, immer noch mit Draco im Arm, während die Luft um sie herum sich mit dem Geruch nach Verbranntem füllte. Tränen der Verzweiflung rannen über Harry Wangen. Er drückte sich näher an Draco.

„Ich schaff es nicht", flüsterte er „ich schaff es einfach nicht.

Doch immer noch war keine Reaktion in Dracos Gesicht zu sehen. Funken stoben um sie, fraßen sich in Harrys Umhang.

„Ich liebe dich", brachte der Schwarzhaarige hervor, „Doch es gab keine Zeit für uns, hätte es nie gegeben."

Seine Wange lag an Dracos. Noch immer spürte er dessen Atem. Es könnte nur ein Windhauch sein, fuhr es Harry durch den Kopf. Die Scheiben einiger Fenster waren durch die Hitze zersprungen und ließen die Kühle Abendluft hinein. Doch es war kein Wind. Denn es war Leben in Draco, das Harry nicht körperlich spüren musste. Harry stemmte sein linkes Bein gegen den Steinboden, drückte sich samt Draco nach oben. Er stolperte ein paar schritte, bevor er sein Gleichgewicht wieder richtig fand. Mit letzter Kraft erreichte er das Tor. Harry trat durch die Torbogen. Er registrierte Menschen, die mit Eimern, aus denen klares wasser schwappte an ihm vorbeiliefen. Der Schwarzhaarige sank erneut auf die Knie, jeder Knochen schien in ihm vor Schmerz aufzuschreien. Plötzlich sah es Dumbledores besorgtes Gesicht vor sich. Dann wurde alles schwarz.


	22. Kapitel 21

**Elektra van Hellsing: **Ohh.. echt? bin ja ganz gerührt! Also..deine Fragen werden natürlich alle in diesem (leider letzten) Kapitel beantwortet.

**Liz: **Ähmm.. hab dann doch etwas länger gebraucht..hoffe du lliest das letzte Chaptrotzdem noch!

**Brirdy:** Jaaah... das erfährst du natürlich, wenn du dieses Chap liest (und mir ein Review schreibst)

**CitySweeper: **Aloha! War bei mir auch so, ich wusste auch alles, bevor ich das Buch gelesen hatte -.- Morgen geh ich in den veirten Film #hiipiihh# Allerdings habe ich durch die Vorschau beschlossen, dass die Todesser wie Sido aussehen (ja wirklich, die haben auch so totenkopfmasken auf). Außerdem sind die langen Haare, die ja echt ALLE haben nicht so der Hit -.- (Draco hab ich noch net gesehn). Okay..ich schweife mal wieder ab.. zu deinem Review: Gut, ich werde mich nicht mehr für meine Kampfszenen entschuldigen #schwör# Hoffe meine Antworten in dem Chapauf deine Fragen sind zufriedenstellend.. ansonsten hoff ich einfach mal dass du mir bei meinen anderen fanfics treu bleibst!

**carry: **Sehr brav... Will auch Reviews bei meinen anderen fanfics sehen, los, los! #grins# Hofe, das Ende gefällt dir.

**Tatsuha- kun: **Wegen der Fortsetzung von Gravi bin ich mir nicht so sicher.. bzw bin ich relativ sicher, dass es nicht stimmt T.T Ähmm...ja, Draco musste an die Wand.. ich mag ihn einfach tragisch... und dafür muss er eben leiden ..(sry..) irgendwie leiden auch immer nur die personen bei mir, die ich mag.. (daraus könnte man jetzt unvorteilhaftes über meinen geisteszustand schließen...)

**selene15: **Gut..mit dem schnell weiterschreiben hats nicht so richtig geklappt..aber adfür beruhige ich dich: Obwohl ich es mir dauernd vornehme bin ich einfach nicht in der lage ein Sad-End zu schreiben...

**Choco: **DANKÖÖÖ! Solche Reviews sind der Grund für mich mich immer mal wieder noch aufzurappeln und mich faules Etwas zum schreiben zu bringen..

**Kylyen: **Juhuu! Zurück isse! Naja..inzwischen ist es etwas veraltet.. hab so lange gebraucht..schäm mich richtig.. aber zurück zu deinem Review: Jaaah.. ein kapitel noch! Mit Antworten und spannung und...so..

**xy: **Vielen dank erst mal! Ein ausgesprochen nettes und aufbauendes Review.. Kein Problem wegen deiner Kritik... du fandest dass wäre zu plötzlich? Ich hatte eher Angst, dass ich es zu sehr in die Länge zieh.. da bin ich ja richtig erleichtert. Hoffe, die gefällt auch noch das letzte chap.

**Silithiel: **Dich hat die Sache mit Blaise abgeschreckt? Hmm.. naja, ich denke du hast im nach hinein bemerkt, wieso das sein musste... Freu mich sehr, dass es dir dann doch gut gefallen hat.. auch wenn du die Angelegenheit mit Draco so traurig fandest..aber es wird wieder gut (oups.. vergiss das schnell wieder..)

**rain: **Öam.. Gut, du hast jetzt nur zum 3ten Chap geschreiben, ich antworte trotzdem mal: Danke!

* * *

SPOILER:

So.. ich schreib jetzt das ganze Zeuchs nicht ans Ende des Kapitels, weil ich doch wenigstens beim letzten die Atmosphäre nicht zerstören will. Aber Achtung, ich verrat jetzt wies ausgeht..also am Besten Chap lesen und dann das hier... Also: Manch einer mag sich fragen: Was ist mit Ron/Hermine/ irgendwer. Das hab ich extra so gehalten.. in diesem kapitel (besonders so ab Mitte) solls nur um die Beiden gehen. Das Ende an sich war ursprünglich übrigens auch viel länger. Da war ein langes Gespräch, aber erstens fand es kein Ende und zweitens waren die Worte immer zu leicht oder zu schwer - haben also irgendwie alle nicht gepasst. Und so endet es eben so. Und es geht darum, was ich die ganze Zeit versucht habe heraus zustellen: Liebe als Erlösung unabhängig von Umständen wie Geschlecht, Einstellung oder eben Gegebenheiten. Ich weiß, dass Licht eigentlich in so einer Situation als Symbol für den Tod... (oder eben das danach) gilt, aber ich habe mir eben überlegt, dass das Leben viel unangenehmer ist als die Alternive..und da dass Licht eben grell und unangenehm _ist, _symbolisiert es bei mir eben die "Wirklichkeit".

* * *

Wirklichkeit

_I can't take this feeling any more_

_Drain the pressure from the swelling_

_This sensations overwhelming_

_Give me a long kiss goodnight_

_And everything will be alright_

_Tell me that I won't feel a thing_

_Out of body and out of mind_

_Kiss the demons out of my dreams_

_I get the funny feeling that's alright_

Harry schlug seine Augen auf und tausende rote Lichtpunkte flimmerten auf, als helles, fast weißes Licht auf ihm entgegenprallte und seine Pupillen sich erst weiteten und dann verengten, um nicht zuviel Licht eindringen zu lassen. Ein unangenehmes Pochen in seinem Kopf erinnerte daran, dass er noch lebte. Auf einmal spürte er wie ein kalter Lappen gegen seine Wunde am Oberarm gepresst wurde und höllischer Schmerz flammte so plötzlich auf, dass er die Augen erneut aufriss und ihm ein qualvolles Stöhnen entwich. Er zog sein Arm blitzartig aus Madame Pomfreys Händen und funkelte sie zornig an. Die Krankenschwester wirkte verärgert bei ihrer Tätigkeit gestört worden zu sein, sie bemühte sich aber, Gelassenheit auszustrahlen als sie Harry mit genervt ruhiger Stimmer ansprach.

„Ah, Mr. Potter. Da sind sie ja wieder."

Sie bemerkte Harrys Blick, auf das mit einer gelben Flüssigkeit getränkte Tuch in ihrer Hand.

„Das ist eine Jodlösung. Ich weiß, dass es brennt, aber ich muss ihre Wunde behandeln."

Ohne Widerstand zuzulassen, zog sie Harrys am Arm zurück und presste den Lappen erneut auf die Wunde. Harry, der fand, dass die Krankenschwester unangebrachte Grobheit an den Tag legte biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um keinen Laut entkommen zu lassen. Nach viel zu langer Zeit, wie Harry fand, lockerte Madame Pomfrey ihren Griff und band routiniert einen weißen Verband um Harrys bloßen Arm. Erst jetzt bemerkte der Gryffindor, dass sein Oberkörper nackt war und entdeckte seinen Festumhang, der an einigen Stellen zerrissen und von Blutflecken bedeckt war, zusammengefaltet auf einem Holzstuhl, der neben dem Krankenbett lag, auf dem Harry lag. Der Dunkelhaarige sah sich um und registrierte erst jetzt den Lärm den sie umgab. Überall im großen Krankensaal waren provisorische Krankenliegen errichtet worden. Geschäftig huschten Männer und Frauen in weißen Kitteln umher und kümmerten sich um Schüler, Lehrer und Ministeriumsbeamte. Suchend sah Harry sich um, aber er erkannte nur flüchtig bekannte Gesichter.

Ruckartig drehte er sich zu Madame Pomfrey.

„Wo ist Draco?"

Als er den verblüfften Gesichtsausdruck der Krankenschwester sah fügte er hinzu:

„…Malfoy. Wo ist er?"

Die Verblüffung wich einer sanften Härte und Madame Pomfrey antwortete mit einer Stimme, die keine Widerrede zuließ:

„Erst einmal ruhen sie sich jetzt aus, Mr. Potter. Nachher haben sie noch genug Zeit nach ihren Freunden zu sehen."

Tatsächlich merkte Harry in diesem Moment, wie erschöpft er eigentlich war. Doch trotz der lähmenden Müdigkeit spürte er Wut in ihm aufsteigen.

„Verdammt, ich will mich jetzt nicht ausruhen. Ich will wissen, wo Draco ist.", fauchte er.

Das pulsierende Pochen in seinem Kopf war inzwischen zu einer ohrenbetäubenden Lautstärke angeschwollen und raubte Harry den letzten Nerv.

In diesem Moment trat Dumbledore neben Madame Pomfrey und musterte Harry mit einem erleichterten Ausdruck.

„Gibt es ein Problem?", fragte er ruhig.

Madame Pomfrey sah zu dem Schulleiter auf. Ihr Gesicht drückte höchste Missbilligung aus.

„Mr. Potter besteht darauf Mr. Malfoy zu sehen und lässt sich nicht davon abringen." Dumbledores Blick lag noch immer auf Harry und hatte nun seinen gewohnt sanftmütigen Ausdruck wieder gewonnen. Erst jetzt fiel dem Gryffindor die dunklen Schatten unter den Augen des alten Mannes auf. Die Falten in seinem Gesicht erschienen ihm viel tiefer als noch vor wenigen Stunden.

Doch Harry hatte in diesem Moment anderes im Sinn, obwohl Dumbledore bestimmt Aufmerksamkeit und Fürsorge verdient gehabt hätte. Trotzig erwiderte er dessen Blick.

Nach kurzer Zeit nickte Dumbleore.

„Zeig Harry bitte wo er Mr. Malfoy finden kann", wies er Madame Pomfrey an.

Harry stand ruckartig auf, wobei ein heftiger Schmerz durch sein rechtes Bein fuhr und er kurz zusammen zuckte. Trotzdem sah er Madame Pomfrey weiterhin ungeduldig an. Diese seufzte und versuchte nicht mal ihren Unwillen zu verbergen. Dann drehte sie sich wortlos um und schritt durch den Saal, vorbei an den umhereilenden Helfern. Harry folgte ihr mühsam, leicht humpelnd. In einem äußeren Erker des überfüllten Krankenflügels, der durch eine Vorhangwand abgetrennt worden war. Madame Pomfrey nickte mit dem Kopf in die Richtung des Vorhangs, verschwand dann wieder im allgemeinen Tumult.

Harrys Herz pochte heftig, als er die verschiebbare Wand ein Stück zur Seite drückte. Draco versank fast in den dicken, weißen Federkissen. Mit schnellen Schritten trat Harry an das schmale Krankenbett. Ein breites Pflaster auf der Stirn des Slytherins und ein Bluterguss an seiner Schläfe, der sich lila gefärbt hatte, erinnerten an das Vergangene. Harry ergriff die schmale Hand Dracos, die auf der weichen Bettdecke gelegen hatte. Wie schwach und zerbrechlich der Blonde in der weißen Bettwäsche wirkte. Seine Hautfarbe glich fast der Farbe des Bezugs. Dracos Haare fielen sanft in das stolze, ernste Gesicht. Einige Strähnen, die über den geschlossenen Augen lagen strich Harry beiseite. Es schmerzte ihn, keine Reaktion zu erkennen. Er spürte einen dicken Kloß in seinem Hals. Seine Unterlippe zitterte leicht, bis Harry sie daran hinderte indem er seine Lippen fest zusammendrückte. Sanft küsste er Dracos schlankes Handgelenk, wobei sein Blick auf das dunkle Mal fiel. Die roten Ränder um das Mal waren abgeschwollen und hatten nur die groben schwarzen Linien zurückgelassen. Erneut drang der altbekannte Hass gegen Voldemort an die Oberfläche. Harry hasste ihn aus tiefsten Herzen für jede Wunde denn er auf Dracos Körper oder auf dessen Seele zurückgelassen hatte.

Harry wusste nicht, wie lange er so dagestanden hatte. Reglos, Dracos leblose Hand in seiner. Irgendwann schrak er aus seinen Gedanken, als die Vorhangwand zur Seite geschoben wurde und Dumbledore erschien. Reflexartig hätte Harry beinahe die Hand des Slytherins losgelassen, doch er besann sich noch und hielt sie weiterhin fest. Denn das war alles, worauf er jetzt noch ankam.

Falls der Schulleiter dieses Detail auffiel, so ließ er es sich jedenfalls nicht anmerken.

„Harry", begann er mit erschöpfter Stimme „Ich denke es ist vergebens dich zu bitten dich auszuruhen."

Dumbledore machte eine Handbewegung und ein einfacher Holzstuhl erschien neben dem Krankenbett. Der alte Schulleiter gebot Harry sich zu setzen, was dieser dankbar annahm. Dann sah er ernst zu Dumbledore herauf. Er war zu kraftlos um sich mit Unwichtigkeiten aufzuhalten. Es schmerzte die Frage auszusprechen, die ihm schon die ganze Zeit auf der Seele brannte, denn er fürchtete die Antwort.

„Wird er wieder aufwachen?", hörte er seine eigene Stimme. Die Angst schnürte ihm die Kehle zu und die Frage kam nur krächzend über seine Lippen. Dumbledore bedachte Harry mit einem sanften Blick und antwortete erst nach einem kurzen Schweigen, als müsse er sich überlegen wie viel er seinem Gegenüber erzählen konnte.

„Ich vermute, dass Mr. Malfoy mit dem Kopf gegen etwas gestoßen ist, nicht? Bewusstlosigkeit kann in diesem Fall verschiedene Ursachen haben. Sie könnte durch Erschöpfung ausgelöst worden sein. Oder durch Sauerstoffmangel im Gehirn. Außerdem ist es möglich, dass der Sturz eine Gehirnblutung zufolge hatte, was ich in diesem Fall für am wahrscheinlichsten halte. Allerdings hätten all diese Ursachen nur eine kurze Ohnmacht ausgelöst. Das heißt, dass Mr Malfoy eigentlich schon längst wieder hätte aufwachen müssen. Wir vermuten, dass es psychologische Gründe für seinen andauernden Zustand gibt. Dass sein Unterbewusstsein in gewisser Weise gar nicht aufwachen _will." _

Harry nickte schwach als Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte. Er hatte das Gefühl etwa zurückgeben zu müssen und so erzählte er knapp was bei seinem Kampf gegen Voldemort vorgefallen war, oder wenigstens die groben Umrisse dessen.

„Ich weiß nicht was es war", schloss er „Es war, als ob alle Magie aus mir herausgerissen würde."

Dumbledore hüstelte.

„Ich glaube, es ist an mir bei dir entschuldigen. Ich wollte dir bestimmt keine Unannehmlichkeiten bereiten, welche mein Zauber ohne Zweifel nach sich gezogen hat, aber ich sah keine andere Möglichkeit dir zu ermöglichen Voldemort die Stirn zu bieten."

Die Informationen drangen langsam bis in Harry übermüdetes Gehirn vor. Er riss entsetzt die Augen auf.

„_Sie waren das?" _

Dumbledore nickte, wobei ein fast verlegener Zug auf seinem Gesicht lag. Er öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, als Harry ihn unterbrach:

„Und.. bleibt das jetzt für immer so, oder wie?"

Der Schulleiter wirkte für einen kurzen Moment verwirrt, fing sich aber wider und antwortet langsam:

„Es dürfte einige Stunden, vielleicht Tage dauern, aber ich bin zuversichtlich, dass deine Zauberkraft zurückkehren wird."

„So..Sie sind also zuversichtlich", murmelte Harry leise. Dann fiel ihm noch etwas ein.

„Professor, selbst als Voldemort bereits tot war, konnten die Todesser noch aus Hogwarts apparieren, obwohl ihnen das doch wohl nur wegen seiner Magie möglich war, oder?"

Eine tiefe Sorgenfalte bildete sich auf Dumbledores Stirn.

„Ich fürchte es ist noch nicht völlig vorbei, Harry. Voldemorts Macht hat in einigen seiner bereits ausgesprochnen Zauber überdauert und wird vielleicht noch einige Zeit existieren. Allerdings werden sich die Todesser wie schon bei seinem ersten Sturz in Scharen von Voldemort und dessen Taten abwenden. Und dieses Mal wird er wohl keine Möglichkeit haben zurückzukehren und sie wieder zu bündeln. Dadurch dass Tom Macht niemals teilen würde und niemanden wirklich vertrauen konnte, gab es nie eine echte Führungsperson außer ihm zwischen seinen Anhängern und so werden sie sich zerstreuen, wenn erst die Nachricht seines Todes verbreitet ist."

Harry senkte den Blick. Er war zu müde um wirklich erfreut oder enttäuscht zu sein.

Was mich jetzt noch interessiert: Wie haben Sie es geschafft Voldemort glauben zu machen, dass Sie tot sind? Denn sonst hätte er kaum von Ihnen abgelassen."

Dumbledores Lächeln wurde wieder weich.

„Harry, ich bin ein alter Mann und brauche meinen Schlaf. Ich schlage vor, dass wir uns diese Geschichte für ein anderes Mal aufheben."

Er erhob sich, verabschiedete Harry mit einem Nicken und ließ die beiden Jungen wider allein.

Unbeantwortete Fragen schwirrten in Harrys Kopf. Er hatte das Gefühl nie wieder aufstehen zu können, denn seine Beine waren schwer wie Blei.

-

_Dunkel. Nur Dunkelheit um ihn. Er hatte keinen eigenen Willen mehr, keinen Geist, keinen Körper. Tiefes Schwarz umhüllte ihn und verschluckte alles. Seine Gefühle waren nur noch Schemen der Erinnerung und er war sich nicht mehr sicher jemals wirklich gefühlt zu haben. Er versank in der wohltuenden Stille. Sanfte Wellen des Vergessens schlugen über ihm zusammen, trugen ihn behutsam. Plötzlich drangen Geräusche durch die Ewigkeit und zerschnitten die Stille erbarmungslos. Eher die Ahnung von Geräuschen. Es waren Stimmen, doch er konnte sie nicht verstehen, nicht einmal ihren wirklichen Ton vernehmen. Dann entfernten sie sich wieder. Er versuchte sie zu verstehen, und nun schien die Dunkelheit nicht länger nicht länger heilsam, sondern unnachgiebig. Kälte durchzog das Schwarze weiß wie Nebelschwaden._

_-_

Harry konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Augen immer wieder zufielen. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er nun schon da saß, bewegungslos, mit Dracos lebloser Hand in seiner. Durch die Fenster fielen bereits die roten Strahlen der Sonne, die in den endlosen Baumreihen des verbotenen Waldes versank. Harry unterdrückte ein Gähnen und sah Draco vorwurfsvoll an.

„Du Idiot! Wieso musstest du nur so etwas ausgesprochen dummes tun? Noch nie hattest du ein Sinn fürs heldenhafte, du fändest das ganze bestimmt unausstehlich kitschig, wenn du es nicht selbst gewesen wärst."

Harry ließ den Kopf hängen, unterdrückte ein leises Schluchzen, drückte Dracos Hand an seine Wange. Die sanfte Wärme beruhigte ihn. Er sah wieder auf.

„Nein, keine Angst. Ich heule nicht. Du willst bestimmt nicht, dass ich weine, wenn du aufwachst. Hältst du mich für schwach, Drake?"

Ein blasses Lächeln huschte über Harrys Gesicht.

„Ich bin jetzt bereit für dich _und _mich stark zu sein. Ich kann sicher nicht verstehen, was das Alles für dich bedeutet hat, aber ich will dir dabei helfen es zu bewältigen, egal wie oft du mich von dir wegstößt."

Harry presste die Lippen zusammen, seine Stimme war nur noch ein Flüstern.

„Ich brauch dich so sehr."

-

_Die Kälte war wieder verschwunden, vielleicht hatte auch diese nie existiert. Er trieb in dem endlosen Meer aus Schwarz. Es schien nicht mehr falsch, darin zu versinken, zu ertrinken. Doch dann war es wieder da. Es waren keine Töne, nicht einmal ein Schwingen. Eine Ahnung einer Stimme, vielleicht eine Erinnerung. Mit ihr zog auch die Kälte wieder herauf und umhüllte ihn. Sie durchdrang und zerriss ihn. Doch er wusste, dass er die Stimme verlieren würde, wenn er sich zurück ins Dunkel sinken lies. Allmählich wurden die kalten Schleicher dichter, begannen seine ganze Welt mehr und mehr auszufüllen. Die Stimme wurde klarer, dröhnte unangenehm in seinem Kopf, doch er konnte die Worte noch immer nicht verstehen. Helles Licht leuchtete durch die Schwaden, die das Schwarz fast völlig vertrieben hatte. Es war grell und blendete ihn, doch es gab keine Möglichkeit für ihn sich davor zu schützen. _

_-_

Harry schrak auf.

„Draco?"

Er sprang von seinem Stuhl auf und beugte sich über ihn. Ihm war so gewesen, als hätte der Slytherin seine Lippen bewegt. Oder hatten seine müden Augen ihm nur einen Streich gespielt? Sein Herz sank schmerzlich, als er das bewegungslose Gesicht sah.

„Komm zurück zu mir.", flüsterte er, mit einem Gefühl unendlicher Leere in sich.

-

_Das Licht brannte. Hinterließ flammende Spuren. Jemand rief seinen Namen. Umrisse von Erinnerungen bildeten sich in ihm, Erinnerungen an ein Leben. Er fühlte das Gefühl unendlichen Bedauerns. Er hatte etwas zurückgelassen, was unumkehrbar war. Das weiße Licht hatte das letzte Schwarz verschluckt. Er streckte einen Arm nach dem aus, was dahinter lag._

_-_

Draco kniff die Augen zusammen, bevor er sie öffnete. Harry sah das Blau und merkte, dass es ihn nicht überraschte, denn er kannte nun sein Schicksal. Er sah etwas in Dracos Blick was für immer zerbrochen war, doch dort war auch noch etwas, was er selbst schon immer gefühlt hatte. Es gab doch eine Zukunft. Draco griff nach Harry Hand. Das letzte Sonnenlicht des Tages hüllte beide in sein gleißendes Licht.

Ende?


End file.
